Remember Me
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: Gaara la conoció, pero no la recuerda, ahora Hinata deberá ayudarlo a recordarla, pero descubrirán muchas verdades... GaaHina si quieren saberlo solo ¡entren y lean!, ¡de veras!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo uno – El Día en que te conocí ¨¨¨**

Hyuuga Hinata era una niña de cinco años, de hermosos ojos perlados y cabello negro con reflejos azules, aquel día acompañaba a su padre Hyuuga Hiashi a una reunión con el Kazekage de Suna (Sabaku no Dono), asuntos que Hiashi tenía que tratar y llevo a Hinata para "presentarla" como la futura heredera del clan Hyuuga. Su estadía en la aldea oculta de la arena no sería larga, solo por dos días.

Al llegar a Suna el Kazekage los recibió como si de un viejo amigo se tratase, bueno las horas pasaron y se reunieron en la tarde, casi cayendo la noche. Hiashi presentó su hija ante el Kazekage, pero Hinata era una niña, no se entretendría en una reunión de adultos, así que pidió permiso a su padre para salir a conocer la aldea, este aceptó, pero iría acompañada por uno de los miembros del Bouke, no le importaba a la pequeña ser acompañada, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Llevaba caminando varias horas, sin querer se separó de su acompañante y se perdió, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando tres ninjas la interceptaron.

- ¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña aquí solita? – dijo uno con tono burlón

- … - Hinata estaba asustada a punto de desmayarse

- Tranquila no te haremos daño si vienes con nosotros – dijo otro acercándose más a la pequeña que temblaba de miedo.

- Pequeña solo queremos el secreto del ojo blanco, no te haremos nada – hizo una pausa – te llevaremos a un hermoso lugar – miró de reojo a los otros ninjas estos sonrieron con malicia

Hinata no estaba en posición de hacer nada, no podía gritar, porque su voz no salía, y no había ya nadie en las calles. De pronto vio acercarse más a uno y se desmayo (pobrecita T.T).

- ¡Déjala en paz! – dijo un pequeño niño de unos cinco años

- ¿a sí? y ¿tú qué me vas a hacer? Jajaja – los ninjas estaban de espalda, todos se rieron, sabían que un niño no le haría nada.

- te mataré – dijo con tono frío

- los ninjas se giraron – Tú… tú… eres… Gaara – lo reconocieron al instante, el miedo se hacía presente en su voz, y los tres temblaban de miedo

Los ninjas no querían perder sus vidas y se fueron en un dos por tres (eso es 6? xD), Gaara vio a la pequeña niña desmayada, no sabía qué hacer, no podía llamar a Yashamaru porque los ninjas podrían volver (aunque lo dudaba), comenzó a moverla con delicadeza.

- Oye – la llamaba y ella no respondía – niña – volvió a llamarla

- ¿Hum? – preguntó confundida - ¿Q-Qué pa-pasó? – volvió a preguntar y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina de aquel pelirrojo

- unos ninjas intentaron atacarte, pero no te preocupes ya se fueron n.n – dijo sin preocupación

- Gra-Gracias – dijo la pequeña peliazul

- no te preocupes, pero ¿qué haces tú sola aquí y a estas horas de la noche? – dijo el pequeño con inocencia

- etto… yo… es que y-yo m-me perdí – dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ¡Oh!, entonces te ayudaré a encontrar tu posada – se había dado cuenta que no era de Suna porque llevaba el símbolo de Konoha – por cierto… - dudo un segundo - ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo algo... ¿sonrojado?

- H-Hyuuga H-Hinata – dijo con la cabeza agachada y disimulando su sonrojo – y… ¿t-tú? – preguntó mientras caminaban por un parque.

- Gaara…, solo dime Gaara – dijo él mientras la miraba de reojo

- es-esta b-bien G-Gaara- kun n.n – dijo mientras le sonreía

El pequeño no comprendía, ¿por qué le sonreía tan sinceramente?, ¿por qué ella no corría como lo hacía el resto?, ¿por qué no escapaba? Todos sabían que él era un monstruo, un asesino, pero ella parecía distinta, parecía no odiarlo, ni tenerle miedo. De repente se le ocurrió preguntarle aquello.

- Hina… - fue interrumpido por una voz

- ¡¡Hinata- san!! – gritaba una chica de unos dieciocho años, castaña, muuuuy alterada - ¡Hinata- san me tenía muy preocupada! – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y se la llevaba.

- ¡A-adiós G-Gaara- kun nos ve-veremos! – grito tartamudeando la niña, mientras era jalada por la otra chica

- Adiós nos veremos… Hinata – dijo en un susurro el pequeño pelirrojo

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Bueno, me quedó cortito, este es el comienzo de la amistad de Hinata y Gaara, pero las cosas se pondrán feas a medida que avance, pronto revelaré toda la trama de la historia y porque Hinata quiere recuperar el recuerdo que Gaara perdió, bueno mejor dicho reprimió.

Bueno no adelantaré más, espero sus reviews y gracias por el apoyo n.n se los agradezco de todo corazón n.n

**Gaara: **espero que esto sea interesante – con voz de _"si no lo es, te mataré"_

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿Gaara qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar "meditando"

**Gaara: **sí, pero sentí ruido y vine a ver º¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **claro si la típica chiva, admite que querías leer lo que escribía ¬ ¬

**Gaara: **no, yo no soy un metiche como otra ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe:** si lo dices por mi es cierto n.n

**Gaara:** termina luego tu bullicio con esas teclas

**Uzumaki zoe:** hgusdasuisufisufugfugf (lo hice de picada xD)

**Gaara:** hmmp (se va)

**Uzumaki zoe:** no te vayas, se cortes y despídete

**Gaara:** está bien (suspira), adiós (ahora si se va)

**Uzumaki zoe:** que corto fue eso

Bueno gracias a todos y no olviden dejar reviews si les interesa la continuo n.n los quiero hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo dos – ¿seamos amigos? ¨¨¨**

La noche había pasado rápida, hoy su padre se reuniría otra vez con el Kazekage, esta vez Hinata se quedaría en la posada, Keiko no dejaría que la pequeña se perdiera de nuevo, por suerte Hiashi no se enteró de lo ocurrido, o si no ella estaría en grandes problemas.

Se encontraban ambas en la habitación designada a Hinata y la mayor habló.

- Hoy no saldrá – miró a la niña quien se mantenía tranquila, pero con una mirada reproche – no me mire así Hinata- san.

- Pe-pero, ¿po-por q-qué? – dijo la niña con timidez

- Porque ayer se perdió y me tenía muy preocupada Hinata- san – dijo la chica, la respetaba y se comportaba como una madre cuando de cuidarla se trataba.

- Pe-pero, ya n-no m-me p-perderé – aun tenía esa inocencia, pero a veces se salía con la suya

- Y ¿Cómo sabe que no se perderá? – le dijo mirándola seria

- Etto…porque s-solo i-iré al parque q-que es-está al frente – su mirada pasó a una de súplica

- Está bien, solo hasta que su padre termine ¿de acuerdo? – la miro con seriedad

- De acuerdo – dijo firme – nos vemos Keiko- san – salió corriendo en dirección al parque

Estaban unos niños jugando en el, pero cuando Gaara se acercó para hablarles estos salieron gritándole cosas como es Gaara, monstruo, etc. La pequeña Hyuuga no entendía porque decían eso y vio como Gaara se sentaba en un columpio y lloraba.

- No llores – dijo dulcemente Hinata mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado

- Acaso tú ¿no llorarías si todos te temen y te desprecian por ser… - fue interrumpido por la niña

- Diferente – dijo ella mirándolo, él solo asintió

- No comprendo – dijo mirándola pudo notar duda, confusión en los ojos aguamarina - ¿por qué tú no huyes de mí?, ¿por qué no me temes?

- Ella lo miró fijamente - ¿Por qué debería odiar a alguien que salvó mi vida? – habló ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera

- Porque… soy una mala persona, porque todos quieren deshacerse de mí, porque me odian, porque mi padre sello al espíritu de la arena en mi interior – dijo para volver a soltar unas lágrimas.

- Se sorprendió un poco por lo último - la verdad es que no eres muy distinto a… mí – se paró y lo tomo de la mano para sentarse juntos en una banca

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo él con mucha más duda que antes

- A ti te quieren matar por lo que está dentro de ti, y a mi… - bajó la cabeza un poco triste – por el ojo blanco del clan Hyuuga – sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ruborizadas, aunque era pequeña entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

- _Entonces a ella_ _también_ – Hinata tú… - lo interrumpió

- Solo dime Hina – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- Hina- chan tú… – no sabía que la impulsaba a preguntarle eso – tú… ¿quieres ser mi amiga? – bajó la cabeza con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Sí, Gaara- kun, pero ya somos amigos, desde el momento en que nos conocimos n.n – agregó la ojiperla

Gaara la quedó mirando por un momento, porque esa niña era tan dulce, si querían hacerle daño ¿por qué no solo se defendía? Como lo hacía él, ¿qué tenía ella qué lo hacía sonrojarse?, ¿por qué el demonio dentro de él se calmaba cuando la veía?, era muy pequeño para comprender todas esas dudas.

- ¡¡Hinata- san!! – la llamó una voz conocida por ella

- Lo siento Gaara- kun, pero debo irme – informó a su amigo

- No te preocupes Hina- chan – dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa – ¿nos vemos más tarde aquí?

- Intentaré hacer lo posible – dijo ella y luego se marchó corriendo donde Keiko quien la esperaba para almorzar

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Bueno, otra vez me quedó cortito xD, quería poner los capítulos no muy largos, creo que después de algunos capítulos comenzará la historia del presente de Gaara y Hinata y porque razón él se comporta como se comporta más adelante, Temari también tendrá algo que ver con todo.

Bueno eso no más adelanto.

**Gaara: **otra vez ese maldito teclado – con voz fría

**Uzumaki zoe: **no culpes a la tecnología Gaara ¬ ¬

**Gaara: **la tecnología apesta

**Uzumaki zoe: **nooooo ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ToT

**Gaara: **con la boca niña boba ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe:** grrrr… sabes, no me molestes, estoy muuuy ocupada (cara de enojo)

**Gaara:** solo acaba de una vez con ese ruidito molesto

**Uzumaki zoe:** lo haré, lo haré _me parece raro que lo escuche estando lejos º¬ ¬_

**Gaara:** espero que sea cierto, ya me voy

**Uzumaki zoe:** no te vayas, despídete, las lectoras te quieren muuuucho 1313

**Gaara:** bueno, adiós a todas las que leen este tonto fic (se va)

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡¡oye no es tonto…, tú no sabes apreciar el ARTE!!

Bueno gracias a todos… no olviden dejar reviews si les interesa la continuo y sino = la continuo xD los quiero hasta la próxima n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo dos – un pequeño beso y una promesa ¨¨¨**

Pasaron las horas y el pequeño pelirrojo estaba esperando que Hinata saliera, pero por su desgracia tenía una batalla interna con su demonio Shukaku

- **Gaara pobre niño tonto **– decía con burla el demonio

- _"Cállate mapache estúpido" –_ dijo el pequeño decidido

- **Mocoso insolente **– dijo Shukaku para continuar – **no sabes nada de la vida**

**- **_"No entiendo a que te refieres"_- dijo el pequeño haciéndose el desentendido

- **¿No sabes por qué te sonrojas cuando vez a esa niñita? **– dijo en tono burlón

- _"Esa niñita como tú la llamas es mi amiga HINATA- chan"_** -** le habló con decisión

- **jajajajajaja así que tu novia se llama Hinata –**dijo novia sarcásticamente

- _"No es mi… eso que dices tú, además no entiendo lo que significa, mapache tonto"_ – el pelirrojo no entendía, claro era solo un niño, pero a Shukaku le gustaba molestarlo

- **Gaarita pobre niñito, vez que no sabes nada, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré – **dijo con burla

- _"No me llames así, y soy solo un niño, y no necesito tu ayuda"_ – dijo enojado el pequeño

- **Vaya, pero que carácter el tuyo –** ese tono no le gustaba a Gaara

Prefirió no seguir discutiendo con su demonio, además él tenía más que perder que el Shukaku porque no entendía ciertas cosas, no le preguntaría a Yashamaru, aunque se moría por contárselo, pero sabía que su tío le diría que Hinata era de otra aldea y para males que se iría mañana.

En la posada Hinata había terminado de almorzar, junto a Keiko (ambas estaban en la habitación de "Hinata"), no sabía por qué se sentía ansiosa de ver de nuevo a su amigo, lo había conocido recién anoche y sentía que era como ella, algo… ¿especial?

- Keiko- san – llamó la pequeña algo bajo

- Hinata- san ¿desea algo?- dijo cortes la chica

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar a fuera? – dijo con algo de vergüenza – mi otousan aun no regresa ¿puedo?

- Hinata- san ya jugó bastante ¿no cree usted? – la miró seria

- Po-por f-favor – su mirada de suplica hacía qué Keiko cediera

- Está bien, pero la estaré vigilando, no quiero que nada malo le pase – dijo con tono de preocupación

- Está bien – dijo la peliazulada para salir de la posada y dirigirse al pequeño parque

Corrió donde se encontró con su amigo, por suerte el estaba ahí sentado debajo de un árbol con los ojos cerrados lo que hacía que sus pequeñas ojeras negras se remarcaran. Hinata en una travesura quiso despertarlo, pero él no estaba dormido.

- Te escuche Hina- chan – dijo el pequeño mientras abría los ojos

- No es justo – dijo la pequeña "tímida" Hinata en forma reproche

- No estaba dormido Hina- chan – la pequeña lo miró con duda – no puedo dormir, además ya que estas aquí ¿por qué no… jugamos a algo? – dijo mientras se ¿sonrojaba?

- bueno, pero ya que tú hiciste trampa yo elijo el juego – dijo con decisión la pequeña Hyuuga

- está bien – dijo Gaara sin chistar

- juguemos aaaaaa… que tú la traes – dijo tocándole el hombro con su mano y mientras salía corriendo

- eso no se vale Hina- chan – dijo con ¿reproche?

- todo se vale Gaara- kun – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Estuvieron jugando así todo el rato, pero en un momento mientras corrían, sin querer Hinata y Gaara tropezaron cayendo él encima de ella. Su pequeño corazón se aceleraba no entendía ¿por qué le pasaba eso?, él era solo un niño, no lo entendía, de pronto algo (Shukaku) lo impulsó a rozar los labios de Hinata con los de él, fue un beso de niños, nada serio (para los mal pensados xD). El pequeño se levantó sonrojado ¿Qué había hecho?

- yo… yo lo siento… Hina- chan – salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Gaara- kun – dijo en un susurro la ojiperla

Llegó la noche y una pequeña de cinco años no lograba dormir, ¿por qué Gaara había hecho eso?, ¿Por qué se sentía... extraña?, y lo peor de todo ¿Qué era lo que sentía por su amigo?. Hinata no lograba entender nada, pero quería verlo, quería saber que le diría su amigo.

Un niño de ojos aguamarina se encontraba en la oscuridad de la noche sentado sobre la baranda de un edificio, llorando y peleando con el Shukaku.

- **Oye tonto… no llores – **trataba de calmarlo el demonio

- _"¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga, si no se lo que hice?"_ – le reclamó el aguamarina

- **No lo hiciste tú **– le confesó, no era de sentirse mal, pero esta vez se había pasado

- _"Entonces ¿Quién?" _– exigió saber el pequeño

- **Yo te incité a hacerlo – **le confesó Shukaku

- _"mapache estúpido, por tu culpa Hina- chan me odiará"_ – le reclamó

- **¿Por qué no vas a verla y le preguntas? **– le sugirió Shukaku

No era tan mala idea después de todo, el pequeño Gaara iría a verla y a preguntarle si lo odiaba por lo que él o mejor dicho su demonio había hecho.

Se encontraba sentada en su cama, no podía dormir, no podía o más bien no quería. De pronto sintió un golpe en la ventana que da hacia un balcón ¿Qué sería? De repente vio la silueta de un niño ¿acaso sería él?

- ¿Hi-Hina- chan? – preguntó el niño con vergüenza

- Gaara- kun – dijo en un susurro la ojiperla

**- **Hina- chan vine a disculparme – dijo con un tono de culpa

La pequeña abrió la ventana para que su amigo pasara, así hizo él, se sentaron en la cama y Gaara mantenía su cabeza agachada.

- De seguro… ahora me… odias – dijo el pequeño entre sollozos

- Te equivocas Gaara- kun – dijo ella mirándolo con ternura

- Pe-pero yo hice algo malo y… - dijo mirándola con desesperación

- No hiciste nada malo Gaara- kun y no te preocupes somos amigos n.n – dijo tierna como siempre

El pequeño no entendía él no había hecho ¿nada malo?, entonces ¿ella no lo odiaba?, pero ella se iria mañana y no la volvería a ver, tal vez alguna vez la vería o tal vez no.

- Hina- chan – dijo el mirándola a los ojos y ¿sonrojado? – tú… no me… olvidarás ¿cierto? – dijo él con tristeza en su voz

- Claro que no Gaara- kun – hizo una pausa - ¡ya se! – dijo ella divertida

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

- Hagamos una promesa – él pequeño asintió – prométeme que me escribirás cada dos días – dijo ella con decisión

- ¡Lo prometo! – dijo Gaara con entusiasmo – tú ¿prometes que me escribirás? – dijo el mirándola decidido

- ¡Lo prometo!, cada dos días por muuuucho tiempo te escribiré – el pequeño sonrió – ahora debemos sellar la promesa – dijo ella entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de él

- Es-está b-bien – dijo el pequeño mientras miraba sus dedos entrelazados - ¿Qué es eso?

- esa es la forma de sellar una promesa – dijo dulce la Hyuuga

- Entonces es una promesa – dijo él pequeño pelirrojo

Después de esa promesa se fue de la habitación y Hinata por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Mañana se iría, pero su amigo Gaara no la olvidaría, lo había prometido y una promesa es una promesa.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Ok, ahora empezará todo el lio de la promesa y el dolor de Hinata causado por su amigo Gaara quién la va hacer sufrir en los próximos capítulos, y la razón por la que Gaara se convirtió en el frío más frío de todos.

Bueno eso no más adelanto.

**Gaara: **mira la hora que es y tú sigues aquí – tono frío y mirada penetrante

**Uzumaki zoe: **lo siento es que me entusiasmo mucho escribiendo el tonto fic ¬ ¬

**Gaara: **no retiro eso, creo que tus historias son malas – voz ronca sentenciadora

**Uzumaki zoe: **perdóneme su majestad si lo ofendo con mis historias (finjo enojo)

**Gaara: **no se puede hablar contigo – la voz de la razón xD

**Uzumaki zoe:** o perdón voz ronca de la razón, si te ignoro (finjo otra vez)

**Gaara:** ya deja tranquilo el teclado, que por tu culpa sufre ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe:** lo º¬ ¬ no sufre, le gusta que lo acaricien xD

**Gaara:** no perderé mi tiempo aquí, solo te aviso que si no dejas luego eso "te mato" – voz FRÍA

**Uzumaki zoe:** si, si como digas, despídete por favor

**Gaara:** adiós a todos los que le dejan reviews a esta niña boba

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡¡oye no soy boba…, tú eres un… !! (lo siento xD)

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews… no olviden dejar reviews si les interesa la continuo y sino = la continuo xD los quiero hasta la próxima n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo cuatro – Recuerdos y Revelaciones ¨¨¨**

**Siete años más tarde…**

Ahí se encontraba ella Hyuuga Hinata una chica de doce años junto a su equipo, viendo con miedo y decepción lo que su antes amigo le había hecho a aquellos ninjas, fue una lluvia de sangre, pero él ni se inmutó.

_¿Será que de verdad que lograste olvidarme?, pero ¿Qué hay de aquella promesa?, acaso ¿te volviste un ser sin corazón?, pero ¿por qué? _– pensaba la ojiperla mientras veía como Gaara su "amigo" acababa con la vida de otro y parecía no importarle.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto el pelirrojo descubrió el lugar donde se ocultaban ella y sus amigos, la arena se deslizó aprisionando a la Hyuuga, quien no temblaba de miedo, si no de nervios.

_¿Serías capaz de cumplir tu amenaza?_ – pensaba ella mientras era apretada más por la arena

Que le había hecho ella, para que él quisiera matarla acaso ¿quererlo?, no ella ya no lo quería, perdió a su amigo Gaara- kun hace años, ya no quería sentir más que odio por él, pero ella no podía o mejor dicho no quería odiarlo.

- ¿P-por qué Gaara- kun? – decía ella mientras miraba los ojos de Gaara, en los cuales podía notar dolor, tristeza, pero más que nada _odio –_ eres muy dis-distinto al que… c-conocí hace… tiempo – le costaba hablar ya que le dolía el cuerpo – ¿no me… recuerdas? – preguntó ella, parecía no odiarlo, más bien notaba algo en ella.

- Gaara… ya tenemos lo que queríamos vámonos – Habló Temari

El pelirrojo soltó a Hinata no sin antes decirle.

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – dijo muuuy frío aquel chico

Hinata fue asistida por sus compañeros, pero Kiba la interrogo con preguntas como: ¿conocías a ese sujeto?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?, etc. Hinata no pudo más que contarles todo, desde que se conocieron hasta como había perdido su amistad.

**Cuatro años después…**

**En Suna.**

Un muy atareado Kazekage se encontraba en una oficina con unas cuantas torres de papeles sin revisar, necesitaba ayuda y rápido.

- Necesitas ayuda Gaara – dijo una rubia de cuatro coletas

- Suspiró – dime lo que tengas que decir y déjame terminar con esto – dijo un fastidiado pelirrojo

- Bueno como veo que estas tan atareado con todos esos papeles y como no hay ninjas en la arena que quieran ayudarte con ese trabajo… te sugiero que mandes una petición a la aldea aliada de Konoha, solicitando un ninja apto para el trabajo – sentenció la mayor de los Sabaku no.

- Está bien Temari, pero tú encárgate de ello – le ordenó el aguamarina, porque él no estaba como para hacerlo

- En un instante me encargo de ello – dijo entusiasta la rubia

**En Konoha…**

La quinta Hokage había recibido un pergamino proveniente de Suna, con la petición de mandar un ninja apto para ayudar al Kazekage con los papeleos que lo tenían muy, pero muy ocupado y necesitaba ayuda y ese ninja solicitado era nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata.

Tsunade le encargó a un ninja que fuera a buscar a Hinata. Al rato después llegó una chica de largo cabello azulado y ojos perlados de unos dieciséis años, quien toco la puerta (era educada).

- Pasa Hinata – pidió la Hokage a la joven que tocaba la puerta

- Permiso Tsunade- sama – dijo con un suave tono la Hyuuga – ¿me llamaba? – dijo con algo de curiosidad

- Sí Hinata, veras me han enviado una misión para ti – hizo una pausa – tendrás que ir a Suna a ayudar al Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara con unos papeleos que lo tienen muy atareado y necesita ayuda, tal vez tardes algunas semanas en esta misión – le explicó a la joven peliazul.

- S-sí, T-Tsunade- sama – dijo la ojiperla algo nerviosa

- Bueno, entonces mandaré a llamar a Naruto y a Shikamaru para que te escolten a Suna – dijo la mayor para enviar un ninja a buscar a los anteriormente nombrados.

A los minutos después llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage un escandaloso chico rubio y un tedioso joven conocido por su frase "que problemático".

- ¡¡Vieja Tsunade!! – exclamó el ojiazul – hola Hina- chan – le dijo a su gran amiga dándole un abrazo

- ¡¡NARUTO TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS VIEJA!! – gritó la rubia y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto

- Aaaauucchhh! – se quejó el rubio – bueno vieja Tsunade, ¿para qué no querías? – preguntó muy curioso el rubio

- Bueno Naruto y Shikamaru, ustedes escoltarán a Hinata a Suna, ya que debe realizar una misión allá – les explicó a los jóvenes la Hokage

- y ¿Cuándo partimos? – dijo con flojera el Nara

- Hoy mismo, así que vayan a alistarse – les ordenó la rubia

**Horas más tarde…**

Se encontraban camino a Suna, pero estaban tan cansados que decidieron acampar en el bosque y guardar energía para poder continuar el recorrido.

Habían terminado de armar la tienda, después hicieron una fogata y se sentaron a comer ya que estaban cansados y hambrientos. Luego de eso se dispusieron a dormir, pero Hinata no tenía tan dulces sueños, si no las mismas pesadillas que la atormentaban desde que era una niña.

- Gaara- kun… no me dejes – pedía la ojiperla – Gaara- kun… no… no lo hagas – seguía soñando

- Hinata- chan – un chico rubio la meneaba para que despertara – Hina- chan

- Gaara- kun no… yo te quiero – no lograba despertar

- Hinata – el rubio la meneo más fuerte y ella al fin despertó

- ¿q-qué pa-pasó Naruto- kun? – preguntó con un aire de desconcierto

- Necesito que me acompañes – le pidió el chico

- ¿a-a do-dónde? – dijo ella mientras Naruto la sacaba de la tienda sin despertar a Shikamaru. Se alejaron un poco de la tienda y el rubio habló.

- Hina- chan… tú y yo somos amigos ¿no es así? – pregunto con seriedad el ojiazul

- S-si Naruto- kun ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo ella con duda

- Tú sabes que yo he confiado siempre en ti, te conté lo de Sasuke y tú me ayudaste y gracias a ti estoy con él – le comento el portador del Kyubi

- ¿No entiendo a qué viene eso? – la peliazul tenía un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- Bueno, pues así como yo confié en ti quiero que me digas… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HAY ENTRE TÚ Y GAARA?! – exclamó el rubio dejando a Hinata más roja que un tomate.

- P-pues no p-pasa nada c-con él – dijo la Hyuuga con angustia, la cual Naruto aunque parezca raro notó

- No me estás diciendo todo Hinata – el joven estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola con insistencia – porque de ser así no estarías teniendo pesadillas con él – sentenció su amigo

- veras Naruto- kun hace once años, yo conocí a Gaara- kun – el ojiazul la miraba expectante – él y yo éramos amigos… - el chico la interrumpió

- ¿Cómo qué éramos? – dijo el acercando su rostro al de ella con una curiosidad que buscaba ser saciada

- Éramos, veras Naruto- kun él y yo prometimos mutuamente escribirnos cada dos días, para no perder el contacto y no olvidarnos, pero… - la tristeza se apoderó de ella y comenzó a llorar – unos meses después el rompió mi corazón…

**¨¨¨ Flash Back¨¨¨**

Hinata tenía seis años, y no había olvidado aquella promesa, le escribía cada dos días a Gaara como lo había prometido, aunque nunca recibió carta alguna de su amigo, no importaba ella lo quería era su amigo ¿o no?, aunque sabía que era muy pequeña para sentir "más que cariño" por alguien acaso ella…, no… no, él era su mejor amigo y lo quería mucho.

Un día llegó una carta de Suna dirigida a ella, no tenía remitente, pero ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que su amigo Gaara al fin se había dignado en escribirle, estaba feliz, corrió a su habitación a leer aquella carta de "Gaara- kun", pero su cara de alegría se convirtió en tristeza, cuando leyó aquella aterradora carta.

"_Tú nunca más serás mi amiga, porque yo no siento nada por ti, solo puedo odiarte con todo mi ser y juro que te olvidaré para siempre, no vuelvas a escribirme JAMÁS, y si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver en esta vida TE PROMETO que te MATARÉ"._

_Con todo mi odio… Gaara_

Le había destrozado su pequeño corazón ¿acaso estaba mal haberle confesado que sentía más que cariño por él? a sus cortos seis años, entonces si su "amigo" se olvidaba de ella, entonces ella se olvidaría por completo de él, jamás volverían a ser amigos, JAMÁS.

**¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨**

- Entonces… tú aún no logras olvidarlo ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio mirando con ternura a su amiga quien lloraba

- N-no… y me odio a mi misma… p-por e-ello – dijo entre sollozos la peliazul

- Hina- chan, a veces, por más que trates de olvidar a una persona aquí – dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la Hyuuga – jamás la olvidaras de acá – dijo poniendo la otra mano en el lugar donde está el corazón de Hinata.

- Lo… sé Naru- kun, pe-pero no sé, quiero saber porque…escribió aquello – hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo a los ojos – quiero que de una… explicación – dijo para finalmente ser abrazada por Naruto.

**Mientras tanto en Suna…**

Una Temari se encontraba en la sala de su casa siendo interrogada por su hermano Kankuro.

- Temari ya fue suficiente llevas años ocultando algo, tienes que decírmelo – le exigió el marionetista a la rubia - ¡¿por qué demonios mandaste a llamar a Hyuuga Hinata?, y ¿Qué tiene ella qué ver con Gaara?! – dijo exaltado el de cara pintada

- Uuuyyy (fastidiada) está bien, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie de esto – hizo una pausa – y menos a Gaara ¿entendido? – lo miro seria – porque si abres tu bocota te juro que ahora no te dejo en el hospital, sino que te mando a mejor vida ¡me oíste! – dijo exaltada y con una cara que da miedo (uuuyyy ella me asusta waaa xD)

- Sí, pero ahora dime ¿por qué aquella vez Hinata le dijo eso a Gaara? Y además lo llamó "Gaara- kun" - Temari lo miro con cara de "me dejas hablar"

- Está bien te contaré lo que yo sé…, hace cuatro años antes de ir a Konoha por los exámenes chunnin…

**¨¨¨Flash Back¨¨¨**

Se encontraba Temari en la torre del Kazekage cuando de pronto vio una sombra pasar por un pasillo.

_- ¿Qué será? _– pensó la joven - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, la chica de cuatro coletas siguió su camino, pero otra vez aquella sombra apareció, corrió en dirección a ella, pero al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos la sombra desapareció, dejando a Temari al frente de una puerta oxidada.

- _¿qué raro?, ¿no recuerdo que esta puerta halla estado aquí?_ – pensó la rubia

Abrió la puerta con dificultad y se aventuró a entrar a la habitación, pudo percatarse de que había una especie de "caja fuerte" en el suelo, debajo de una alfombra.

Como la paciencia no es su fuerte, la abrió encontrándose una cajita con algo de polvo que contenía un escrito: _"privado" _Temari no le hizo caso, la curiosidad la estaba matando así que la abrió, dentro habían un par de cartas abiertas firmadas por "Hinata- chan" y otras por "Gaara", no entendía que hacían esas cartas ahí, entonces comenzó a leerlas tranquilamente, se dio cuenta que no eran simples cartas, eran cartas escritas con dedicación cada una entre dos niños que se confesaban su mutuo "amor infantil", pero no comprendía con Sabaku no Gaara, su hermano menor era tan frío, cuando esas cartas demostraban lo contrario, entonces en un lado que la cajita habían varias hojas enrolladas.

**¨¨¨Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨**

- Entonces si eso es cierto ¿por qué Gaara se convirtió en un frío sin corazz…- fue interrumpido por la rubia

- Tonto, aun no termino de explicarte todo – su enojada hermana lo golpeo en la cabeza, el moreno se quejó y la rubia continuo – cuando leí esas hojas me di cuenta porque Gaara se volvió tan frío…

**¨¨¨Flash Back¨¨¨**

Temari desenrolló aquellas hojas y se dio cuenta que estaban escritas por Yashamaru el tío de Gaara

_NOTA 1:"Gaara conoció a una niña llamada Hyuuga Hinata de la aldea de Konoha, estamos en grandes problemas si se siente aceptado por alguien, así que el Kazekage me pidió especialmente que anotara cada movimiento que haga Gaara, y poder llevar a cabo el plan si es que algo sale mal"._

Temari siguió leyendo para saciar su curiosidad…

_NOTA 2:"Esa niñita está dando grandes problemas, ahora es amiga de Gaara y él está comenzando a sentir la aceptación de ella, se está volviendo importante para él, porque noto que se sonroja y tartamudea cada vez que la ve y ella hace lo mismo…, solo espero que la olvide, porque si no lo hace nos veremos obligados a llevar a cabo el plan"_

_NOTA 3:"Maldita sea, ahora Gaara es amigo de esa niñita Hyuuga, y creo que no solo siente cariño hacía ella… salió a jugar con él, y éste la espera debajo de un árbol, comienzan a jugar pero algo pasó… jugando ambos cayeron al suelo, ÉL encima de ella y Gaara… él la besó… pero si solo tiene CINCO…"_

**¨¨¨Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨**

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – gritó Kankuro – espera… espera…, es que de verdad no me imaginó a un Gaara de cinco años BESANDO a una ¿NIÑA? – dijo incrédulo el de las marionetas – pero que prematuro jajajajaja – soltó una risotada que molesto a Temari.

- ¿Me vas a seguir interrumpiendo? – dijo con una mueca y tono de fastidio

- no…, perdona Temari – dijo el chico, pero pensaba – _no puedo creer que Gaara haya dado su primer beso a los CINCO años, incluso antes que yo._

- bueno continuo… ¿en donde me quedé?… ¡a sí!...

**¨¨¨Flash Back¨¨¨**

_Gaara… él la besó… pero si solo tiene CINCO… no me lo creo, después de eso salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y su amiguita quedó desconcertada"_

_NOTA 4:"Gaara está ahora en lo alto de un edificio quizás teniendo alguna pelea con su demonio interno, pero sigue llorando… de pronto sale en dirección a una de las posadas seguramente donde se hospeda Hiashi y compañía…, lo veo entrar a la habitación donde duerme su amiga, me acercó un poco más para oír lo que le dice._

_Se ha disculpado con ella por lo del beso y ella no lo culpó por nada…, de repente Gaara le pregunta caso ella lo olvidará, la niña le dice que harán una promesa, ella y él se mantendrán en contacto por medio de cartas escritas cada dos días para no olvidarse y después de eso Gaara se fue"_

Siguió leyendo las otras notas, para saber más del asunto…

_NOTA 5:"El Kazekage y el consejo me ha pedido que intercepte cada carta que llegue de Konoha a Suna o que salga de Suna hacia Konoha. _

_Qué demonios le pasa a esos niños, ninguno de los dos se ha olvidado del otro, se escriben cada dos días y ya hemos sabido que Gaara siente algo más que un simple cariño por ella, se lo ha confesado en una de las cartas y ella siente lo mismo por él… si estas cartas llegan a Gaara no sentirá odio y no nos servirá como arma, ya que la influencia de esa niña Hinata es mucha y no matará si ella se lo pide… tengo que detener esto de inmediato, el plan debe llevarse a cabo."_

_NOTA 6:"Como Gaara no ha recibido carta alguna de su amiga, escribiré una con la caligrafía sacada de las cartas que ella le mandó. Seré algo cruel en ella, ya que el Kazekage y el consejo quieren que Gaara no vuelva a sentir amor por nadie, así Gaara se convertirá en el arma más poderosa de Suna"_

_NOTA 7:"Esta será a lo mejor la última nota que escribiré, la carta fue mandada a Gaara y éste ya no quiere saber nada de Hinata, me lo ha dicho, le envió la única carta que salió con autorización de Suna, quiere olvidarla, olvidar el dolor causado por ELLA, así que le comenté de un jutsu secreto para reprimir los recuerdos que aquejan su mente, sé que si mi plan falla, él solo se encargará de borrar a Hinata de su cabeza, ya que sé que Gaara lo realizará, pobre quedo tan dolido porque su QUERIDA HINATA ya no lo quiere y lo odia por ser un monstruo"._

**¨¨¨Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨**

- Entonces Gaara… - el Sabaku no fue interrumpido

- No recuerda a Hinata, el único recuerdo que tiene de ella es el kanji _ai_ que lleva en su frente – dijo con algo de melancolía la chica

- P-pero ¿hay alguna forma de que él pueda recordarla? – preguntó el marionetista

- No lo sé…, eso es lo que quiero averiguar – dijo ella mirando por la ventana.

**Con Hinata…**

Había llegado a Suna sana y salva, junto con Naruto y Shikamaru. Estaban en la puerta de entrada esperando al ninja que fue donde el Kazekage para anunciar que habían llegado.

Este era el momento, el instante donde ella Hyuuga Hinata se enfrentaría a su antiguo amigo y "amor de infancia" Sabaku no Gaara.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Ok perdón por el error del capítulo anterior, es que se me olvido cambiar el dos por el tres xD, bueno espero haber aclarado la mayoría de este enredo la verdad es que tenía que hacerlo, **¿Qué pasará con Hinata?**, **y ¿qué hará Gaara?** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia **

**Gaara: **¿ya acabaste con tu tonta historia? (me mira frío)

**Uzumaki zoe: **no es tonta, y si quieres puedo demostrarte que estas equivocado (mirada desafiante)

**Gaara: **Ja! (risa sarcástica) y ¿Cómo lo harás?

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno queridos lectores les pido un favor si dejan reviews, voten:

A) si encuentran Tonto mi fic y que Gaara tiene razón

B) si lo encuentran bueno y yo tengo razón (aceptaré la derrota)

**Gaara: **y crees que esa tonta votación va a funcionar (ironía)

**Uzumaki zoe:** si, creo que la tonta votación arrojará que el tonto fic es bueno ¬ ¬

**Gaara:** pero aunque eso pase no me interesa

**Uzumaki zoe:** _crees que no me doy cuenta de que no aceptas la derrota -_ jijijiji

**Gaara:** ¿de qué te ríes?, bueno para lo que me importa, me voy adiós

**Uzumaki zoe:** oye Gaara- kun no me rio de nada y despídete de los que leen el fic ¡por favor! (cara de gatito de shrek)

**Gaara:** está bien, adiós a todos los que le suben el ego a esta niña tonta (me deja sola)

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡¡oye no soy tonta… y no suben mi ego!! – Bueno no se olviden de votar A o B

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews… no olviden dejar reviews si les interesa la continuo y sino = la continuo xD los quiero hasta la próxima n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo cinco – El Reencuentro ¨¨¨**

**En la casa Sabaku no…**

- Gaara me mandó a buscarte porque Hyuuga Hinata y sus "escoltas" están en Suna – informó la rubia a su hermano

- ¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo el marionetista

- No como se te ocurre… ¡claro que es en serio! – gritó Temari molesta

- Calma hermanita, que si te sigues enojando te van a salir arrugas – dijo Kankuro

- ¡AAAAhhhh! – saco su abanico enfadada y mandó a volar a Kankuro, quien se estrelló contra la pared

- Aaaauuuccchhh! – se quejó el hombre

- Ahora vamos, o sino Gaara se enojará conmigo y contigo también – le dijo mientras lo arrastraba (pobre xD)

- ¡Sueltameee, Temari! – gritó y su hermana lo soltó – oye y ¿qué pasará si se ven nuevamente?

- ¡¿CREES QUE SOY ADIVINA?! – dijo "algo" enfadada Temari – eso es lo que quiero saber

- Bueno entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos – dijo el de cara pintada y su hermana lo miro ceñuda

**Minutos después…**

Se hallaban camino a la oficina del Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata se encontraba "algo" nerviosa y su amigo Naruto la miraba de reojo, mientras que Shikamaru caminaba con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mirando con extrañeza a Hinata y Naruto. Llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage y se presentaron ante él.

- ¡Gaara amigo mío! – dijo muy feliz el rubio dándole un abrazo a su amigo

- Naruto primero debemos decirle a que hemos venido – dijo Shikamaru con obviedad

- ¡Oh! Verdad – dijo rascándose la cabeza – hemos venido escoltando a Hinata- chan quien tiene que ayudarte con ese papeleo – dijo mientras apuntaba las 2 torres de papeles que Gaara tenía en su escritorio

- El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro – y ¿dónde está? – dijo el chico al no verla en la oficina

- ¿Eeehh? – volteó a ver a su amiga, pero al único que vio fue al Nara – y ¿Hina- chan? – la aludida salió detrás de Shikamaru algo nerviosa

- _Konichiwa _K-Kazekage- s-sama – saludó la Hyuuga – y-yo… - fue interrumpida

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Kankuro y a Temari, quien miró al chico de coleta y se sonrojaron ambos. Mientras que Kankuro se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando alternadamente a Gaara y a Hinata.

_- No puedo creer que Gaara sea tan… afortunado de darle su PRIMER BESO a una chica tan linda como ella…. oooo lo envidio_ – pensaba el Marionetista

- Gaara, disculpa la tardanza – dijo Temari mirando a su pequeño hermano, quien solo asintió con la cabeza

- Oye Gaara, nosotros – dijo el ojiazul señalando a él mismo y a Shikamaru – nos tenemos que ir de regreso a Konoha – dijo mirando a Gaara quien mantenía su pose seria de brazos cruzados

- P-pero, s-se pueden ir mañana temprano, a-además se hace tarde y… - fue interrumpida por su hermano

- Si, Temari, ya sabemos que es para quedarte con cierta persona que no diré, pero miraré ¬ ¬ – y miró al Nara quien aún seguía sonrojado al igual que Temari.

- ¡KANKUROOO! – gritó la rubia dejando a los presentes con una gotita estilo anime

- Bueno, por nosotros está bien – dijo el rubio – pero ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? – dijo mirando a todos a su alrededor

- Naruto baka, no ves que seremos una molestia – dijo Shikamaru

- No será molestia – dijo el pelirrojo – además deben descansar, el viaje a Konoha es largo y acaban de llegar – agregó el chico

- Se pueden quedar en una posada – dijo el marionetista

- Y Hinata- san se quedará en nuestra casa – dijo con emoción Temari

- Temari- san, n-no q-quiero ser una moles… - fue interrumpida por la chica

- No lo serás Hinata- san n.n – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno podemos ir a descansar – dijo cierto chico tedioso – el cansancio me mata u.u – agregó

Minutos después los chicos se fueron a descansar, no sin que antes Naruto le susurrara a su amiga _"todo estará bien, no te preocupes demasiado"_ y Hinata quedó en la oficina del Kazekage para ayudarlo con su labor, con la mirada de recelo de su hermano Kankuro y una picarona de Temari.

- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar también Hyuuga? – dijo el aguamarina mientras revisaba unos papeles

- Etto… yo q-quiero ayudarle con su trabajo Kazekage- sama – wwoooww lo dijo tan rápido que Gaara tardo en procesar lo que dijo la ojiperla

- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…, comienza con esto – dijo mientras le pasaba un montón de hojas que seguramente eran misiones no revisadas.

- H-Hai – dijo la peliazul bajando la mirada para concentrarse en los papeles pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo cambiado que estaba el pelirrojo – _Está tan cambiado, puede que Naruto- kun lo haya influenciado, pero esa cicatriz en su frente ¿qué será?, aunque ¿aun no puede recordarme?, ni si quiera me mira, ¿será que realmente se olvido por completo de mí?, no… eso no es posible ¿cómo logró olvidarme tan rápido? _– todas esas preguntas atacaban su mente, pero trataba de despejarse leyendo aquellos papeles

La noche pronto les cayó encima (en el sentido figurado xD), Hinata estaba realmente cansada, pero no se iría hasta terminar con su trabajo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era para estar cerca del Kazekage. Minutos después comenzó a quedarse dormida, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Hyuuga…, Hyuuga – el chico trató en vano de despertarla

Gaara suspiró y ahora ¿Qué haría?, no había nadie a esa hora que la llevara a su casa, y para empeorar ella no se despertaba.

- suspiró – Creo que tendré que hacer esto yo – volvió a suspirar y la cargo en brazos y desapareció en una nube de arena.

Llegó a su "hogar" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no encontró ni a Kankuro, ni a Temari, lo cual le extrañó al pelirrojo. La llevó al cuarto de huéspedes y la depositó en la cama, pero no supo que lo impulsó a quedarse ahí velando su sueño, aunque parecía tener pesadillas…

- N-no m-me ha-hagas daño – suplicaba en sus sueños – po-por f-favor… n-no lo hagas – seguía hablando

Gaara la miraba extrañado, ¿que sería lo que atormentaba a la joven?, ¿Quién quería hacerle daño? Y ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella?

- No… no lo hagas Gaara- kun – suplicó ella y el pelirrojo mientras fue invadido por muchas preguntas en su mente ¿ella dijo su nombre?, no… no podía ser – Gaara- kun, noooo – gritaba Hinata, Gaara se quedó momificado al oírla

Pero en ese momento el pelirrojo sintió que alguien venía y desapareció de la habitación en un remolino de arena. Temari entró en la habitación preocupada, parecía que Gaara de verdad le estaba haciendo algo a Hinata, pero se tranquilizó al no verlo ahí, se acercó a Hinata quien aun no despertaba de su horrible pesadilla.

- Hinata…, Hinata – la movió hasta que la peliazul despertó

- Te-Temari- san ¿o-ocurre a-algo? - preguntó la Hyuuga al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia

- Hinata, quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad – dijo con firmeza Temari

- ¿Q-qué T-Temari? – dudosa e inocente preguntó Hinata

- ¿Qué pasa con Gaara?, ¿Qué es lo que él te hace, en tus sueños? – su mirada era de preocupación y duda

- Temari- san… yo… - lágrimas caían por sus ojos perlados

- solo Temari ¿está bien… Hina- chan? – la chica asintió – ahora cuéntame – se sentó en la cama para oírla, en serio la curiosidad la estaba matando.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Ok perdón por la demora, es que estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo xD, bueno no fue muy fascinante este capítulo, pero prometo que se pondrá mejor ¡de veras! , **¿Qué le dirá Hinata a Temari?**, **y ¿qué pensará Gaara después de esto? Y lo más importante ¿Se acabará el mundo el 2012? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo**

**Gaara: **terminaste tu tonta historia – mirada fría (me congelooo xD)

**Uzumaki zoe: **no es tonta, la "tonta" votación arrojo que es buena - sonrío triunfante

**Gaara: **Ja. Tú afectaste la votación ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **Mentira (ofendida)… cuento con el apoyo de **Love Sephiroth****, ****Gaahina Eterniti****,** **Layill, Akiato, ****Akasu Love Cristina****, Yue Yuna y Kaiser1993, **que por cierto quiere verte en el suelo pidiéndome perdón por decir que mi historia es tonta 

**Gaara: **Ja (risa irónica), en tus sueños ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe:** bueno en mis sueños haces más que eso (sonrojada)

**Gaara:** eres una pervertida Zoe ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe:** no soy pervertida, soy_ una admiradora del arte sexual _ - lo miro enojada 

**Gaara:** es lo mismo dicho en otras palabras, pervertida – dice serio

**Kakashi:** oye Gaara lo que ella dice es cierto, nosotros somos _admiradores del arte sexual _n.n

**Uzumaki zoe: **por lo menos alguien me apoya : p – le saco la lengua

**Gaara:** suspira- niña tonta (me da la espalda), ah! Y dile a ese Kaiser1993 que si se mete conmigo lo MATARÉ

**Uzumaki zoe:** si claro como digas, no te vayas saludemos a todos por estas fiestas

**Gaara: **está bien (suspira)

**Uzumaki zoe y Gaara:** Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y Próspero 2010, que todos sus deseos y sueños se cumplan – lo último de parte mía

**Gaara: **termina con tu historia,adiós (se va)

**Uzumaki zoe: **por lo menos nodijo queera tonta – susurro – bueno me despido de todos gracias por los reviews adiosito

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n Adiosito


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo seis – Averiguar no cuesta nada ¨¨¨**

**Con Hinata…**

- B-bueno… Temari- chan – suspiró – veras Gaara- kun… - la ojiperla fue interrumpida.

- Hina- chan, si quieres que te haga las cosas más fáciles te diré que yo sé de tu amistad con Gaara – la ojiperla la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Temari - chan? – pronunció dudosa la Hyuuga.

- Suspiró – por casualidad, pero es una larga historia – Hinata la miraba confundida – pero bueno, tú solo cuéntame en que terminó eso y lo que ocurre en tus sueños.

- Está bien, Gaara- kun y yo éramos buenos amigos, aunque nos conocíamos poco, tuvimos una linda amistad, pero todo eso se acabo aquel día… – la mirada de la Hyuuga se volvió triste y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Hinata le contó todo lo ocurrido con lo de la carta y como es que trató de olvidar a su amigo, aunque en el fondo la peliazul sabía que no lograría olvidarlo porque a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos por él crecieron al pasar los años y eso era lo que más odiaba.

- Bueno lo entiendo… – la miró comprensiva – pero no te pongas así Hina- chan – le habló con ternura y la abrazó

- Gracias… - se limitó a decir

- Hina- chan – la llamó y la ojiperla la miró – ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te hace Gaara en tu sueño? – de verdad la curiosidad la mataba

- Bueno… en mi sueño… - dijo ella con melancolía

**Imagen del sueño…**

Hinata (pequeña) se encuentra en el parquecito de Suna (donde solía jugar con Gaara), hay ve a Gaara (pequeño) esperándola con una gran sonrisa y un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas, ella corre hacia él y lo toma de las manos, ambos comienzan a girar (como en la ronda), pero de pronto ambos caen y se repite el "beso", Gaara sale corriendo y ella le pide que no la deje sola, luego él parece volver, pero su expresión era más fría y le grita que la odia y que la matará, ella comienza a llorar con la cabeza agachada y el paisaje se vuelve negro, de repente levanta la mirada y ve una silueta acercarse, cuando la tiene en frente ve a Gaara (de doce años) con una expresión fría en su rostro y se da cuenta de que ella también está más crecida, la arena comienza a arremolinarse alrededor de Hinata y está solo tiembla.

- Terminaré contigo, porque te odio y mi existencia depende de matarte – le decía Gaara con voz y semblante frío.

- Gaara- kun, no me hagas daño – suplicaba mientras la arena la aprisionaba – Gaara- kun, no lo hagas – el pelirrojo parecía disfrutar escucharla suplicar – Gaara- kun, no me odies – el chico la miró fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, soledad, pero en ellos dominaba el _odio_ – Gaara- kun yo te quiero, po-por f-favor… no… me… lastimes – el aguamarina parecía estar feliz, pero no porque ella le confesará que lo quería, sino más bien por el hecho de hacerla suplicar por su vida.

Las suplicas se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes, ya que la arena la presionaba cada vez más a la joven, hasta que se vio a ella misma siendo asesinada por su mejor amigo y su tormentoso amor Sabaku no Gaara.

- ¡¡Gaara noooo!! – fue lo último que logró pronunciar antes de que el pelirrojo se marchara riendo diabólicamente dejando un charco de sangre en ese lugar.

**Fin de la imagen del sueño.**

- Ya veo – dijo Temari con una cara entre sorprendida, confundida y aterrorizada (¿se puede estar así? xD) – pero no creo que Gaara se atreva a hacerte algo como eso… - mencionó mirando los ojos la peliazul los cuales mostraban desconcierto, sufrimiento, entre otras cosas – además, él ha cambiado mucho desde aquella vez (se refiere a lo del ataque a Konoha) – agregó la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Se nota – dijo Hinata con tono de decepción – si ni si quiera se acuerda de mí – habló por lo bajo, pero Temari la escuchó.

- No es que Gaara te olvidara como por harte de magia – disparó la rubia dejando a una confundida Hinata – el kanji que lleva en su frente es… tu recuerdo – le dijo casi inaudible y melancólica – pero lo mejor será que descanses y no pienses en eso – pronunció alegre y cambiando el tema la rubia de coletas.

- Está bien, Temari- chan n.n – le dedicó una sonrisa y Temari se fue para dejarla dormir, cosa que Hinata aunque le pareciera extraño pudo hacer.

_Mientras Temari y Hinata hablaban:_

**En el tejado con Gaara…**

Gaara se encontraba "pensando" en lo ocurrido con Hinata

- _"¿Qué será lo que ella sabe y yo no?"_ - pensaba el pelirrojo, pero no faltaba quien lo interrumpiera en su pensamiento

- **Creo que esa niñita sabe algo que nosotros no – **sentenció Shukaku

- _"Crees que no me di cuenta, mapache estúpido" _– le aclaró el aguamarina

- **¿Por qué ella cree que le harás daño? Mmmm… - **Shukaku se puso a pensar

- _"Será… por lo de hace cuatro años atrás" _– mencionó poco convencido

- **Tal vez, jajajajaja – **rió burlesco el demonio

- _"Y tú ¿de qué te ríes?" _– preguntó confundido

- **Es que al primer encuentro ya la dejaste traumada, jajajajaja – volvió a reír**

**- **_"…"_ - no dijo nada

- **Aunque hay algo en ella, que me parece familiar, pero… no recuerdo de donde – **aseguró

- _"A mí también"_ – sostuvo el pelirrojo

- **¿Por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo? – **le propuso con algo de malicia

- _"No seas estúpido, yo no espío"_ – le aseguró el chico

- **Tal vez te haga falta… **– ronroneó el mapache

- _"Cállate" _– ordenó el joven

- **Vamos, tal vez así averigües algo Gaara, ella está hablando con tu hermana – **le insinuó

- _"Y eso tú ¿Cómo lo sabes?" _– lo interrogó

- **Pues es fácil deducirlo, tu hermanita es muuuy curiosa **– le mencionó Shukaku

- _"Solamente para averiguar qué es lo que le pasa"_– le dijo al demonio

- S**olo para eso – **le aseguró

Gaara bajó del tejado para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes y averiguar lo que la Hyuuga escondía, escucho a su hermano, _"de seguro llegó borracho de nuevo" _pensó. Siguió hasta estar en la puerta del cuarto, por suerte no lo escucharon, ya que podía oír a Temari y a Hinata a la perfección. Aunque para su mala suerte logró escuchar parte del sueño de Hinata y lo demás entre susurros no lo oyó, terminó más confundido de lo que estaba, se retiró antes de Temari.

**Otra vez en el tejado…**

- _"Ya vez no hemos podido averiguar nada" _– menciono "algo" enfadado.

- **Tal vez averiguamos algo chico – **le aseguró.

- _"¿A qué te refieres?" _– le pregunto al no entender.

- **A que ella teme que le hagas daño, lo que no me extraña, pero… - **se quedo mudo un momento.

- _"¿Qué te pasa?" _– preguntó ya que le pareció raro que su demonio se callara.

- **Ella te conoce de antes – **le afirmó.

- _"También lo escuché, por si no te diste cuenta"_- le dijo con sarcasmo.

- **Grrr, bueno lo importante ahora es averiguar más **– le menciono… ¿interesado?.

- _"¿Por qué te importa tanto?" _– lo interrogó el pelirrojo.

- **Me importa saber lo que ella sabe, además nunca me ha gustado que lo demás oculten las cosas **– aclaró el demonio.

- _"mira quien lo dice, el que no oculta nada" _– dijo irónico Gaara.

- **Ja!, crees que no me doy cuenta que tu curiosidad es mayor que la mía – **sentenció el mapache.

- _"No es así" _– pronunció cortante.

- **Claro que sí – **contestó decidido.

- _"Ya lárgate, no quiero seguir hablando contigo" _– le ordenó serio el pelirrojo.

- **No te enojes Gaarita, sabes que si sigues terminaras perdiendo jajajajaja – **dijo y rió burlón.

- _"grrrr…" – _gruño el chico y el demonio no lo molestó

Aunque no lo aceptará el mapache tenía razón, él nunca perdía ante Gaara y el pelirrojo lo sabía muy bien.

**Al día siguiente…**

Otra vez estaba allí en la oficina del Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, ayudándolo con sus papeleos, aunque Hinata de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y en unas de esas miradas, él la atrapo, ella se sonrojó.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrojo y Hinata se sorprendió

- La q-que l-lo si-siente s-soy y-yo – dijo nerviosa la Hyuuga sonrojándose

- No por eso… - la peliazul lo miró confundida – por lo de hace… cuatro años – le explicó el chico

- No te p-preocupes por e-eso, a-además la aldea e-está mejor n.n – le dedicó una sonrisa

- Por eso tampoco es – articuló el Kazekage

- E-entonces Kazekage- sama – preguntó aun más confundida

- Por lo del examen chunnin – le aclaró, Hinata entristeció un poco

- ¡Ah!, por eso no se preocupe Kazekage- sama – el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿eehh? – dijo algo extrañada

- No me llames así – le pidió el pelirrojo

- Gaara- sama – volvió a negar - ¿Gaara- san? – negó otra vez - ¿Gaara- … kun? – le costaba volver a llamarlo así, pero él asintió por fin – entonces usted llámeme Hinata ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó

- Está bien… Hinata – contestó relajado

- n_n – le regaló una sonrisa sincera

- Yo… quería preguntarte algo – la miró serio

- ¿Si… Gaara- kun? – mencionó para que el chico hablase

- Anoche, cuando te cargué hasta… - fue interrumpido porque la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hiperactivo chico rubio.

- ¡Gaara, Hina- chan! – exclamó alegre

- Naruto, tú siempre tan problemático – habló el Nara

- Naruto- kun, Shikamaru- kun, creí que… - Naruto (como siempre) la interrumpió

- ¿Creíste nos iríamos sin despedirnos? – le mencionó el ojiazul, la Hyuuga iba a decir algo pero… - creíste mal Hina- chan, no soy tan desconsiderado con mi mejor amiga – dijo mientras la abrazaba

- Lo sé Naruto- kun – pronunció mientras rompían el abrazo y le regalaba una sonrisa

- Bueno ya vámonos o si no se nos hará tarde – mencionó preocupado Shikamaru

- Está bien, adiós Hina- chan – la abrazó de nuevo y la besó en la mejilla y la chica se sonrojó – adiós Gaara – le dio la mano y un abrazo y el Kazekage por muy extraño que suene correspondió al abrazo.

- Adiós Naruto, Shikamaru, que el viaje sea bueno, mis saludos a la Hokage- sama – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Gracias Gaara – habló el chico de coleta – ya vámonos Naruto – lo jaló para irse.

**En la puerta de entrada a Suna…**

Se encontraba Shikamaru despidiéndose de "su" mujer y Naruto de Kankuro.

- Cuiden bien de Hina- chan – les pedía el rubio.

- Lo haremos gustosos – mencionó algo lascivo Kankuro y Temari lo golpeó en la cabeza - ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó la inocente paloma xD.

- Por Baka – contestó seca Temari.

- Pero que mujer tan problemática me salió – declaró el Nara.

- Cállate – le dijo la rubia besándolo con ternura y luego de eso pronunció– Bueno Naruto, tú no te preocupes que yo cuido de Hinata.

- Gracias – dijo el chico y ambos partieron a Konoha.

**En la oficina del Kazekage…**

Ambos estaban distraídos en los papeles, pero Gaara necesitaba deshacerse de las dudas que revoloteaban en su mente, así que decidió romper en silencio.

- Hinata – llamó y la susodicha levantó la vista – antes de que mi amigo interrumpiera, quería… preguntarte – la chica lo miró dudosa – lo que pasa es que ayer cuando te cargué hasta tú habitación… - Hinata lo interrumpió.

- ¿Usted me cargó? – preguntó mientras se sonrojaba.

- Sí, pero bueno cuando te dejé ahí… tú mencio… - Toc-Toc fue interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta – _"acaso se ponen de acuerdo, ¡demonios!"_ – el pelirrojo maldijo internamente.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Ya sé perdón por la demora, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida xD, bueno no me maten por la demora, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo será bueno ¡de veras!, **¿Podrá Gaara sacarse sus dudas, sin ser interrumpido?**, **y ¿Qué papel jugará Shukaku?, ¿Hinata soportará ayudar a Gaara? Y lo más importante** **Si una palabra estuviese mal escrita en el diccionario, ¿Cómo lo sabríamos? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo**

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno he regresado después del "fallido" intento de asesinato de Gaara

**Gaara: **no fue fallido, tú arrancaste como una cobarde – mirada sentenciadora

**Uzumaki zoe: **no soy cobarde, acaso no has oído ese proverbio chino que dice "soldado que arranca, se lo lleva la corriente" xD

**Gaara: **¬ ¬ tonta es "soldado que arranca, sirve para otra guerra", inculta

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿qué?, yo no oculto nada xD

**Gaara: **¬ ¬ de verdad ¿eres tonta o te haces? – me mira fijo – para mí que eres así de nacimiento

**Uzumaki zoe:** oye no me ofendas que yo no soy, solo me hago… - pienso – bueno a veces

**Gaara:** _-_ caída estilo anime por parte de su queridísimo Gaara

**Uzumaki zoe:** bueno, pero al final no me hiciste daño jajajaja (risa burlona)

**Gaara:** si, pero en el próximo diálogo lo haré – me amenaza

**Uzumaki zoe: **si, como diga usted su majestad (bromeo)

**Gaara:** suspira- que tonta eres – asegura

**Uzumaki zoe:** oye, oye, despídete por farvor

**Gaara: **(suspira) está bien

**Uzumaki zoe y Gaara:** Feliz Año Nuevo (atrasado) y que cumplan todos sus objetivos para este año– lo último te lo dice Uzumaki zoe xD

**Gaara: **termina con ese bullicio de teclas tonta,adiós (se va)

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡¡QUE NO SOY TONTA, SOLO ME HAGO!!

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n **Adiosito**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo siete – Cartas a Hina- chan ¨¨¨**

- Pase – pidió algo molesto

- Siento interrumpir hermanito, pero quería pedirte un favor – pronunció su hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres Temari? – preguntó con seriedad.

- Bueno es que quería saber si puedes prestarme un poco a Hina- chan – la mencionada la miro arqueando una ceja.

- Y ¿para qué la quieres? – la interrogó su pequeño hermano.

- Es un asunto de chicas – le mencionó algo molesta la rubia.

- Sabes que Hinata está aquí para ayudarme a mí, y no para acompañarte a ti con tus cosas – Hinata miró sorprendida al Kazekage, acaso él la estaba… ¿reteniendo?

- Gaara, por favor no seas así – dijo la rubia con un tono de ¿reproche?

- Hinata – la llamó y la chica se levantó de la silla.

- ¿S-si... K-Kazekage- sama? – el pelirrojo la miró serio.

- Si quieres ir con mi hermana puedes hacerlo – sentenció el pelirrojo.

- P-pero Ka-Kazekage- sama… yo… mi deber es ayudarlo… - la Hyuuga no entendía la estaba reteniendo y ahora él ¿cedía ante Temari?

- Bueno Hina- chan vamos, tengo que llevarte a un lugar muuuy interesante – decía Temari mientras jalaba a Hinata del brazo.

Luego de que su hermana cerrara la puerta Gaara se dejó caer en su silla ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo como preguntar por algo, podía ser tan… difícil? Pensaba el aguamarina.

- **Parece que preguntarle algo a esa chica no es tan sencillo como parece – **habló el Shukaku.

- _"Sí, sobre todo con tantas interrupciones" _– mencionó su portador.

- **¿Tantas?... si solo han sido dos – **aseguró el demonio.

- _"…" _– no dijo nada.

- **Jajajaja – **rió burlesco.

- _"Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa ahora?"_ – preguntó molesto.

- **Nada, es solo que no pensé que esa Hinata hacía que te comportaras así – **pronunció malicioso.

- _"¿así como?"_– dijo algo confundido.

- **Acaso ¿no te diste cuenta como intentaste retenerla para que se quedase y al final terminaste cediendo? **– articuló con tono de "a mí no me ocultas nada".

- _"eso fue solo…" _– se quedó sin palabras, acaso ¿él no sabía por qué actuó de esa manera?

- **Y cuando te llamó "Kazekage- sama" por poco te alteras – **habló el animal.

- _"sabes que no es así, además soy el Kazekage ¿o no?" _– pronunció con molestia.

- **Claro que sí, pero le dijiste que no te llamará así – **lo torturó el mapache.

**- **_"sabes, ya me hartaste, ¡lárgate!" _– le ordenó.

Después de esa "estúpida" conversación Gaara siguió con los papeleos, pero hizo pausas para dejar algo trabajo, con la intención de estar un rato a solas con Hinata y quitarse esas dudas que lo atormentaban.

**Con Temari y Hinata…**

Hinata y Temari estaban en la "casa" Sabaku no, después de dejar a Gaara solo con el tedioso trabajo de revisar los papeles en el camino Temari le aclaró a Hinata que la quería porque tenía que contarle algo privado sobre Gaara.

- Bueno Hina- chan, creo que es hora de que te adelantes un poco a mi hermano y sepas toda la verdad – pronunció firme la rubia.

- ¿De q-que verdad hablas Temari- chan? – dijo una confundida Hinata.

- Hinata, mi hermano te ama eso está claro, pero él no lo sabe – sentenció Temari.

- ¿Cómo que Gaara- kun me ama y no lo sabe? – habló aún más confundida.

- Espérame un segundo – Temari salió de su habitación y a los pocos minutos llegó con una caja en sus manos – listo n.n regresé – mencionó alegre.

- Temari- chan ¿qué es eso? – señalando la caja que Temari traía.

- Esto, bueno Hinata esto – dijo abriendo la caja – son tus cartas y las cartas de Gaara – declaró Temari.

- ¿Cartas de Gaara- kun?, pero Temari- chan él nunca me escribió nada a parte de la carta que poseo – confesó la Hyuuga.

- Eso es lo que el consejo y mi padre te hicieron pensar y a Gaara también, verás las cartas que tú mandaste jamás llegaron a manos de mi hermano y las de él a las tuyas tampoco – explico la chica

- P-pero ¿por qué harían algo tan feo como eso? – pregunto con inocencia la peliazul

- Porque si Gaara llegaba a sentir "amor" por ti, no cumpliría con el propósito para el cual fue "creado", entonces el Kazekage de Suna, en ese entonces mi padre, le ordenó a Yashamaru el tío de Gaara impedir que ustedes siguieran en contacto – Hinata escuchaba atenta la explicación de la Sabaku no mayor – así que llegó la hora de que las cartas se le entreguen a su destinatario – agrego con tono firme.

- Te refieres a ¿Gaara- kun? – interrogó la ojiperla

- No, me refiero a ti…, toma – le extendió la caja – prefiero que leas las cartas tú sola así que estaré en la sala por si me necesitas – le informó mientras se retiraba.

- Temari- chan – la llamó y la aludida giró.

- ¿Si Hina- chan? – articuló la rubia.

- Gracias – Temari le sonrió y luego se retiró.

Hinata tomó las cartas que le pertenecían, es decir, las que Gaara había escrito que eran cuatro porque las otras cuatro eran de ella. Sacó el contenido de ellas porque ya las habían abierto.

_Primera Carta:_

"_Querida Hina- chan:_

_Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, porque yo no me olvidaré de ti jamás, ya han pasado dos días desde que te fuiste y como lo prometimos te escribo el día de hoy._

_Sabes no me gusta estar solo, sin ti las cosas vuelven a ser como cuando no te conocí, pero por lo menos tengo la alegría de que me escribirás porque ¿si lo harás cierto?, bueno eso espero y también espero que vuelvas a Suna para hacerme compañía, de verdad me haces mucha falta Hina- chan._

_Espero que me escribas y que no me olvides, porque yo te quiero mucho, espero tu carta con ansias"._

_Se despide tu siempre amigo…_

_Gaara_

Hinata estaba feliz por una parte, él le había escrito, por lo menos eso la aliviaba, pero por otra parte no sabía porque terminó por olvidarla. Siguió leyendo…

_Segunda Carta:_

"_Querida Hina- chan:_

_Espero que estés bien, yo no lo estoy tanto porque no he recibido carta tuya, pero me hago a la idea de que te peso algo o algo te tiene mal para que no me escribas, como te dije antes espero con ansias tu carta aunque sea solo un párrafo, necesito saber si para ti sigo significando algo, porque para mí, tú eres alguien especial e importante. Sin ti los días parecen no correr, me siento tan solo, si no fuera por Yashamaru que me da esperanzas de que me escribirás no sé qué haría._

_Te quiero mucho Hinata, recuerda la promesa y si no quieres ser más mi amiga… no eso no pasará porque tú me quieres ¿no es así?, mi corazón lo siente me dice que tú no me has olvidado._

_Escribe pronto Hina- chan y cuídate mucho para que puedas venir a verme pronto"._

_Te quiere tu siempre amigo…_

_Gaara_

- Gaara- kun eso sentías por mí– susurró la peliazul para continuar leyendo…

_Tercera Carta:_

"_Querida Hina- chan:_

_Como sabes ya te he escrito dos cartas, y han pasado ya días desde que te envié la primera, tal vez pasó algo en Konoha, no sé pero estoy seguro de que tú no me olvidarías, porque tú me quieres, es decir, eres mi amiga aunque no sé si deba sentir esto por un amigo, es una sensación en mi pecho, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te escribó, no sé que es puedes explicarme ¿qué significa eso?_

_Bueno Hina- chan te escribo pronto y te cuidas mucho"._

_Te quiere tu siempre amigo… _

_Gaara_

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras que traicioneras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos perlados, ¿Cómo no supo eso antes?, tal vez si lo hubiese sabido las cosas serían distintas. Secó las lágrimas y leyó la última carta.

_Cuarta Carta:_

"_Querida Hina- chan:_

_Tal vez te preguntes como he estado, la verdad nada bien, porque me duele que no me escribas, jamás experimenté nada como esto, pero no te preocupes porque a pesar de todo yo sigo pensando en ti y esa sensación que te mencioné aun la siento, aunque me parece que cada vez crece más, no soportaría la idea de que me miraras como todos lo hacen, aunque tú eres distinta, eres especial. Sé que solo somos niños, pero creo que si tuviera que recorrer toda Konoha para encontrarte lo haría gustoso, porque quiero volver a ver a mi amiga, a mi Hina- chan._

_Cuídate mucho escribe pronto, porque yo lo haré siempre"._

_Te quiere_

_Gaara_

Esa carta le daño el corazón en lo más profundo, Gaara- kun, SU Gaara- kun sentía algo por ella cuando niño, pero que cruel eran los demás al poner sus planes antes que la felicidad de su "amigo".

- Hinata – susurró la rubia.

- ¿Por qué… Temari- chan?..., ¿por qué… me duele todavía?, ¿Por qué… no puedo… olvidarlo, así como él… me olvido? – decía entre sollozos Hinata.

- Hina- chan… – Temari la abrazó con ternura – en toda esta historia a la que más han lastimado es a ti, porque no pudiste olvidarlo, y aunque tú así lo quisieras, tu corazón no lo hará – pronunció con ternura Temari.

- Es lo mismo que me dijo Naruto- kun – confesó – pero… su corazón también me ha olvidado – mencionó melancólica.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Perdón por la demora, es que mi imaginación no me permitía escribir la conti, pero bueno ya lo escribí eso es lo que cuenta. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será bueno ¡de veras!, **¿Gaara descubrirá porque actúa así con Hinata?**,** ¿Hinata volverá a sufrir por su amigo? Y ¿Qué hará Shukaku para enloquecer a su portador? lo más importante** **¿Por qué las ciruelas negras son rojas cuando están verdes? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo**

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿eehh? ¿y Gaara? ·_·U – miró para todos lados y no está

**Gaara: **aparece por la puerta con una margarita en sus manos

**Uzumaki zoe: **aaaaa (suspiro) que lindo, ¿me traes una flor para discúlpate conmigo? n.n

**Gaara: **¬ ¬ no, es para decidir cómo será tu muerte – expresión fría

**Uzumaki zoe: **seguro, tú no podrías matarme aunque quisieras – me cruzo de brazos

**Gaara: **¬ ¬ y ¿Por qué? Según tú – me mira fijo

**Uzumaki zoe:** porque tú en el fondo, pero bien en el fondo me veneras – mirada orgullosa

**Gaara:** Ja (risa sarcástica), eso es lo que tú crees tonta, pues mira (comienza a desojar la flor), te mato rápido o te hago sufrir, te mato rápido o te hago sufrir, te mato rápido o te hago sufrir… te hago sufrir, buena elección – me mirá sádico

**Uzumaki zoe:** (la arena comienza a rodearme), no Gaara, podemos llegar a un acuerdo como gente civilizada

**Gaara:** de civilizada tú no tienes nada – voz ronca de la razón

**Uzumaki zoe: **espera (la arena me estruja ayyy), ¿qué pasará con mi fic?, ¿Qué dirán mis lectoras?

**Gaara:** no me importa – me mira fijo

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿qué dirá Kakashi? (no responde), ¿qué dirá Naruto? (no responde), aaayyy (me quejo) _"ya sé" _¿qué dirá Hinata? (de a poco me suelta) fiiiuuu U – se aleja ¿sonrojado?

**Uzumaki zoe:** oye, despídete por favor

**Gaara: **(suspira) está bien… adiós a los que leen este fic y a los que le escriben a zoe que su historia es buena, porque no lo es – mirada sentenciadora y voz de la razón _"su majestad ha hablado"_

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡¡oye eso ya es cuento viejo, además MI HISTORIA ES BUENAAAA!!

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n **Adiosito**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo ocho – ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¨¨¨**

- Hinata…, yo creo que su corazón no te ha olvidado, y eres tú la que debe recordarle quien era, además él fue engañado igual que tú – confesó la mayor de los Sabaku no.

- ¿A qué te refieres Temari- chan? – preguntó una confundida peliazul.

- Gaara fue engañado, le entregaron una carta que supuestamente escribiste tú y eso provocó el odio de él hacia ti – explicó.

- Entonces Gaara- kun… - fue interrumpida.

- Él no tuvo intención alguna de hacerte sufrir, solo fue un maldito y cruel plan de mi padre – mencionó con rabia en su voz.

- Pe-pero él me lastimó mucho Temari- chan – pronunció con dolor la Hyuuga.

- Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad – pidió amablemente a Hinata.

- Está bien – pronunció en un tono entre afirmación y duda.

- Bueno Hina- chan, creo que debes lavar tu cara y regresar con mi hermano – formuló mientras se levantaba de la cama.

**Ya con Gaara…**

Gaara se encontraba revisando unos documentos (aunque en realidad lo hacía por esperar a Hinata), estaba "concentrado" cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta… Toc-Toc.

- Pasa Hinata – pidió serio… un momento _"¿acaso dije Hinata?, ¿cómo sé que es ella?"_ – pensó el pelirrojo.

- Permiso… Gaara- kun – dijo con timidez pero pensaba – _"¿Cómo supo que era yo?"_ – perdón…, pero… ¿cómo supo que era… yo? – interrogó algo tímida y confundida la peliazul mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Instinto – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en el momento – bueno nos queda trabajo por terminar – articuló con su voz fría de siempre mientras observaba como Hinata se sentaba a su lado y revisaba los documentos.

En ese momento Hinata estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en los papeles, pensaba en lo que había leído en aquellas cartas, en lo que Temari le había contado…, pero una pregunta cruzó por su mente en ese instante.

- _"¿Qué sería lo que Gaara- kun quería preguntarme?, acaso él… ¿me escucho mientras hablaba dormida?, por favor que no se me haya escapado alguna palabra como…" _– la voz de su amigo la sacó de su trance.

- Hinata, bueno antes de que Temari interrumpiera, yo te quería preguntar algo – mencionó serio.

- ¿Sí?, ¿qué es lo que me quería preguntar? – pronunció dudosa.

- Bueno tú mencionaste que no querías que te hiciera daño y que no te dejara sola – soltó de una el aguamarina, mientras veía que como las mejillas de la Hyuuga se pintaban de un color rosado.

- Esto… b-bueno y-yo… - trataba de hablar, pero sus nervios no la dejaban – _"¿por qué tartamudeo ahora?, ya lo había superado ¿o no?" –_ pensaba la joven.

- ¿Tú me conocías? – interrogó con su usual tono de voz.

- D-de… lo-los e-exámenes… c-chunnin – habló aun más nerviosa.

- No, me refiero a antes de eso – le aclaró Gaara – tú me conociste antes de los exámenes, te escuche por casualidad cuando hablabas con Temari – habló serio – quiero que me digas toda la verdad – le exigió pero su voz sonó algo ¿demandante?, por lo cual Hinata se tensó un poco.

- Es-está bien…, pe-pero n-no t-te e-enojes Gaara- kun – expresó con más nervio que miedo, a lo cual Gaara se sintió un poco mal por su acción.

- Lo siento, no fue correcto hablarte de esa forma – se disculpó el joven – mejor dejémoslo así – sugirió mientras volvía a su labor, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

- No… - mencionó decidida y Gaara la miró sorprendido – yo… si te conocía de antes, cuando éramos niños – le confesó bajando la mirada.

- Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo confundido – _"¿Cómo puede ser que no la recuerde?" _– pensaba.

- B-bueno eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, no tiene importancia – mencionó con melancolía.

- Para mí… si la tiene – habló decidido, captando la atención de la ojiperla – quiero que me cuentes todo, por favor – se sorprendió a sí mismo, le pedía ¿por favor?

- Bueno, si usted quiere – formuló entre resignada y ¿feliz?

- Pero una cosa más Hinata – la mencionada se sorprendió – si me conoces solo trátame como a un igual – exigió el pelirrojo ante la mirada atónita de Hinata – _"otra vez esa actitud, ¿qué rayos me pasa?"_ – se preguntaba internamente.

- Bien, bueno tú y yo nos conocimos hace once años, es decir, que teníamos cinco años en ese entonces – Gaara la escuchaba atento, con su habitual pose de brazos cruzados – mi padre me trajo a Suna porque tenía asuntos que tratar con el Kazekage… yo salí a caminar junto a otro miembro del clan, pero me extravié…

Hinata le contó cómo se habían conocido Gaara y ella aunque omitió algunos detalles como el beso y la promesa, y como terminó su amistad, a esto solo le dijo que su despedida fue algo triste y cada cual siguió su vida, el joven Kazekage se había sorprendido por el relato de la Hyuuga, lo que ella decía de él, parecía… irreal, comparaba su personalidad antigua con la actual y no podía convencerse.

- Entonces ¿Cómo es que yo no puedo recordarte? – la interrogó, mientras la mente de Hinata recordaba lo que Temari le había contado.

- Eso… bueno yo no lo sé – aclaró la ojiperla.

En ese momento Shukaku se agitaba en el interior de Gaara y decidió "molestar" a su portador.

- **Oye que buen relato te ha dado Hinata – **habló con burla el demonio.

- _"Lárgate y déjame en paz" _– le ordenó con enojo.

- **No te pongas así, además no creo que lo que Hinata te dice sea cierto – **se expreso serio.

- _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ – pronunció curioso Gaara.

- **Porque ella es muy tierna como para haber sido amiga de un Gaara rechazado – **lo ultimo resonó en el pelirrojo.

- _"¿A quién le dices rechazado?"_** – **preguntó con enojo.

- **A quien crees… a ti, creo que a ella no le gustaría volver a ser tu amiga – **mencionó con una doble intención.

- _"¿Quieres apostar?"_ – lo retó y Shukaku se sintió satisfecho por esas palabras.

- **A caso ¿piensas pedirle que te ayude a recordarla? Jajajaja – **rió sarcástico.

- _"¿De qué te ríes mapache estúpido?"_ – el animal lo estaba sacando de quicio.

- **Me rio, porque tu no serías capaz de preguntarle, te conozco – **su plan estaba funcionando.

- _"Te equivocas, tú no me conoces y te lo demostraré" – _habló con decisión.

- **Está bien, haz el intento, aunque sé que no resultará – **aseguró el mapache y dejó tranquilo al chico, pero lo que Gaara no sabía es que Shukaku quería justamente eso, que él se "revelara".

Miró a Hinata quien aun mantenía su vista fija en aquellos documentos (ahora solo quedaba una torre de papeles), sería capaz de hacerle esa pregunta, pero que estupidez él no dudaba de nada, por algo era Sabaku no Gaara.

- Hinata – nombró el pelirrojo y la mencionada lo miró – yo quiero recordarte – la peliazul lo miró con sorpresa – quiero que me ayudes a recordarte – le pidió Gaara, pero su tono sonó más de suplica que serio.

- _"Su corazón no te ha olvidado…, solo dale una oportunidad" _– recordó mentalmente – esto… bueno – aceptó ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no? – _"será como empezar de cero"_ – se decía a sí misma mentalmente.

- Gracias – _"¿por qué soy así de amable cuando estoy con ella?"_

La noche llegó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, Hinata comenzó a sentirse cansada, Gaara lo notó y le dijo que podía irse, pero en ese momento antes de irse Hinata le agradeció por todo a Gaara (específicamente por haberla cargado la noche anterior y por las cosas que había escrito en las cartas) y le dio un beso en la mejilla (tenía puesta la armadura de arena), cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo (a ella también), luego de eso Hinata se fue y Gaara se llevó la mano a la mejilla que la ojiperla había besado.

- **Vaya, parece que Hinata te está confundiendo – **lo molestó Shukaku.

- _"¿A qué te refieres con eso?, yo no estoy confundido Y ¿desde cuándo que la llamas por su nombre?"_ – lo interrogó Gaara.

- **¿A quién tratas de engañar?, te conozco perfectamente no lleva ni dos días y ya estas sintiendo algo por Hinata, y si quiero llamarla por su nombre es asunto mío – **aclaró el demonio

- _"Ni siquiera pude sentirlos"_ – pensó refiriéndose los labios de la Hyuuga.

- **Mmmm… sus labios deben ser igual de dulces que su aroma – **le insinuó seductor.

- _"¡¿En qué demonios estas pensando?!"_ – le reprochó a Shukaku, aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo, aunque debía admitir que el aroma de Hinata (a jazmines y yerbas medicinales) era… ¿exquisito?

- **Piensas solo en lo que quieres, aunque con eso de que te ayudará a recordarla podrás tenerla más cerca – **mencionó con doble intención.

- _"No hables estupideces, además solo quiero recordarla porque…porque…"_ – Shukaku interfirió.

- **¿POR QUÉ? – **lo alentó, aunque sabía que el chico estaba confundido.

- _"…, ya déjame tranquilo, ¡fue suficiente!"_ – reclamó el joven.

- **Jajajaja ni siquiera sabes porque quieres recordarla, aunque siéndote sincero… me agrada la idea – **confesó el mapache.

Luego de decir esto, Shukaku dejo tranquilo a Gaara, pero el chico quedó más confundido de lo que ya estaba, primero las palabras de Hinata, después se entera de que se conocían desde pequeños, luego quiere recordarla y ahora ella lo ¿besaba?, a él el ser más frío del planeta lo besaba una chica dulce y tierna como Hinata, y por último él se sentía ¿confundido?, de verdad estaba soñando o el mundo estaba patas arriba. Pero aunque no lo demostrara sabía que Shukaku tenía razón tenía poco tiempo de conocer a la Hyuuga y ella provocaba extraños comportamientos en él, no iba a matarse pensando todo eso y lo peor era que el demonio no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

**Con Hinata…**

Iba camino a la "casa" de los Sabaku no, ya era tarde se podían ver las estrellas en el cielo oscuro y ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- _"¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?, lo ¡bese! En la mejilla, pero lo bese"_ – se atormentaba la ojiazul – _"Hinata no llevas ni tres días y ya te tomas la libertad de besarlo"_ – se reprochaba – _"de seguro que mañana cuando me vea me mata"_ – aseguraba – _"no debo actuar así con él… ¡es el Kazekage!, no tu amigo, Hinata" _– se decía la ojiperla.

Luego de una larga reflexión con ella misma, por fin llegó a su destino, golpeó la puerta y quien le abrió fue Temari, aunque en realidad Kankuro le iba a abrir, pero Temari lo mandó a volar.

- Hola Hina- chan, al fin llegas – mencionó contenta la rubia de cuatro coletas.

- Hola Temari- chan, ¿me estaban esperando? – preguntó confundida mientras entraba y Temari cerraba la puerta.

- La verdad… sí, te estaba esperando – pronunció cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

- Auucchh, Temari ¿tenías que hacer eso? – dijo el de cara pintada sobándose la espalda.

- Sí, era necesario para la seguridad de Hinata – le expresó con sarcasmo.

- Pero si yo no le iba a Hacer nada – aseguró Kankuro.

- ¬ ¬ si claro – habló con ironía.

- Temari- chan, esto algo cansada – mencionó dulce Hinata.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento, ve a descansar – le dijo la rubia con amabilidad.

- Gracias, buenas noches Temari- chan, Kankuro- kun n.n – se despidió la ojiperla.

- ¡Buenas noches Hina- chan! – dijeron al unísono.

Hinata se dirigió a su habitación para descansar y bueno pensar en qué le iba a decir a Gaara cuando este le preguntara por el gesto que tuvo con él, pensando en eso el sueño la venció y calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Perdón por la espera, es que como ya mencioné antes estuve en un periodo de "no imaginación", pero bueno ya escribí la conti eso es lo que cuenta n.n. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más bueno ¡de veras!, **¿Gaara se dejará llevar por sus impulsos?**,** ¿Hinata podrá aclarar por qué actuó de esa manera? Y ¿Qué hará Hinata para que Gaara la recuerde? y lo más importante** **Si un abogado se vuelve loco, ¿pierde el juicio? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Gaara: **otra vez tú y tu estúpido bullicio – se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

**Uzumaki zoe: **uuuuu anda un zancudo xD

**Gaara: **¬ ¬ no seas baka, sabes muy bien que el que te hablas so… – lo interrumpo.

**Uzumaki zoe: **aaa ya sé es Dios jejejeje xD

**Gaara: **¬ ¬ y yo me pregunto ¿por qué no te maté? – me mira fijo

**Uzumaki zoe:** porque me tienes miedo jujujuju – bromeo

**Gaara:** Ja (risa sarcástica), tenerte miedo a ti, no seas idiota, tenerte miedo a ti seria como tenerle miedo al ser más insignificante del planeta, no me rebajaría a ese nivel – me mira frío

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¿a sí?, ¿quieres probar mis puños? – me pongo en posición de pelea.

**Gaara:** uuuuu que miedo – habla sarcástico.

**Uzumaki zoe: **ya verás… - voy a golpearlo pero una voz me detiene

**¿?: **Zoe- chan, Gaara- kun no peleen

**Gaara y Uzumaki zoe:** ¡¿Hinata?! O_O – vaya sorpresa.

**Uzumaki zoe: ¡**Hina- chan qué bueno que has vuelto! – la abrazo - ¿y tú no vas a saludarla? ¬ ¬ - miró a Gaara.

**Gaara: **hola Hinata – la expresión seria de siempre, aunque noto ¡un sonrojo!, leve, pero sonrojo al fin y al cabo – yo… ya me iba – se va y Hinata lo mira confundida.

**Uzumaki zoe:** déjalo es así, además tú lo conoces mejor que yo – se sonroja ante el comentario

**Hinata: **y ¿qué haces zoe? – mirando la pantalla.

**Uzumaki zoe: **escribo una historia de ti y Gaara, aunque él dice que es tonta T.T, ¿tú que crees?

**Hinata: **no creo que lo sea n.n – me habla dulce.

**Uzumaki zoe: bueno **¿puedes despedirte junto conmigo? – asiente con la cabeza.

**Hinata y Uzumaki zoe:** hasta la próxima, nos vemos, adiosito

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n **Adiosito**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo nueve – Un día muuuy extraño ¨¨¨**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Hinata aun dormía no tenía idea que horas serían cuando una voz la despertó.

- ¡¡HINA- CHAAAANN!! – gritó Kankuro, despertando a Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa Kankuro- kun? – contestó entre confundida y preocupada la ojiperla.

- Lo que pasa Hina- chan es que la ingrata de mi hermana se ha ido y no ha dejado preparado mi desayuno ToT – aclaró el marionetista con un mar de lágrimas.

- Bueno Kankuro- kun, deja cambiarme y lo preparo ¿sí? – habló amable la Hyuuga.

- Gracias Hina- chan n.n – pronunció Kankuro con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata terminó de cambiarse de ropa y fue directo a la cocina, donde Kankuro la esperaba con varios alimentos encima de una mesa.

- Hinata ¿puedo ayudarte? – pidió amable el joven.

- Bueno Kankuro- kun n.n – accedió la peliazul.

**Con Gaara…**

Se encontraba en su oficina haciendo lo de costumbre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le había dado Hinata.

- _"¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?"_ – pensaba el pelirrojo, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- **Seguramente porque te tiene lastima Jajajaja **– habló con burla el mapache.

- _"Cállate tonto"_ – exigió enfadado.

- **No me digas tonto, mocoso insolente – **pronunció enojado Shukaku.

- _"Lárgate"_ – exigió, pero lo interrumpió la puerta.

- Pasa, Hinata – pidió, pero para su sorpresa no era ella, sino que su hermana.

- ¿Hinata no está aquí? – preguntó Temari _"pero si ella siempre llega antes que yo"_- pensó la rubia.

- No me digas que la dejaste con Kankuro – articuló el pelirrojo con preocupación – sabes cómo es tu hermano – mencionó.

- Si, p-pero… es que yo creí que estaba contigo – formuló algo nerviosa – _"se me olvido por completo pasar por su cuarto"_ – pensó.

- Quédate aquí, iré a buscarla – dicho esto desapareció en una nube de arena.

Gaara llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su hogar, pero se sorprendió al escuchar voces en la cocina se dirigió a esta, pero se quedó helado al oír "aquello".

- Kankuro- kun ¿estás seguro que has hecho esto antes? – preguntaba algo preocupada la peliazul.

- Claro, como un millón de veces– exageró el hombre – tú solo siéntate – le ordenó.

- Pero ten cuidado – habló con tono algo nervioso.

- Sí, no te preocupes, soy suave para estas cosas – mencionó como si fuese un experto.

- P-pero… - fue interrumpida.

- No te preocupes, contaremos hasta tres ¿está bien? – preguntó con suavidad el de cara pintada.

- E-está B-bien – dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

- Uno, dos, tres – contaron al unísono.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – se escuchó gritar a Kankuro.

- ¡¡KANKUROOOO ¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACES A HINATA?!! – gritó exaltado el Kazekage.

Para la sorpresa de Gaara, Kankuro se encontraba saltando como loco, en tanto Hinata sostenía la mano de éste para meterla al agua, la cual ayudaría a calmar el dolor de la quemazón (estaba tratando de dar vuelta un panqueque, pero al tratar de tirarlo como lo hacen los chefs y se quemó la mano con la llama de la cocina xD).

- La ayudo a… cocinar…, pero me… he… quemado ToT – dijo el moreno mientras sollozaba como un bebé.

- Se lo advertí – dijo Hinata y miró a Gaara, quien tenía las mejillas rojas – _"¿qué habrá pensado?, acaso ¿creyó que…?" _– hasta ella misma se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – interrogó lo Kankuro.

- Nada – pronunció frío, desviando la mirada para que no notaran el sonrojo que tenía.

- ¿No creerás que estábamos haciendo algo malo? ¬ ¬ – interrogó mirándolo insistente.

- Claro que no, pero contigo nunca se sabe ¬ ¬ – le mandó una indirecta a Kankuro.

- Te respondería, pero tengo tanta hambre que no puedo pensar bien – habló, ya se había olvidado del dolor.

Para la suerte de Kankuro, Hinata había hecho algunos panqueques, preparado el té y jugo de Naranja.

- Bueno para su suerte preparé el desayuno antes de que Kankuro me ayudara – mencionó despreocupada.

- ¿Nos quieres acompañar Gaara? – preguntó a su hermano.

- Tengo trabajo todavía – pronunció frío el aguamarina.

- Por favor quédate a desayunar Gaara- kun – habló insistente la Hyuuga.

- Está bien – aceptó Gaara.

Los tres se sentaron a desayunar, Kankuro parecía no haber comido en años, tragaba todo a su paso. Mientras que Hinata lo miraba divertida, Gaara lo miraba como regañándolo.

- Gaara no me mires así, acaso ¿comer es un delito? – preguntó con algo de ¿enfado?

- No, no lo es, pero podrías moderarte – sugirió el pelirrojo.

- Gaara- kun, Kankuro- kun solo tiene hambre, déjalo que coma n_n – le dijo sonriente.

El pelirrojo solo se limitó a suspirar. Kankuro terminó más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, dejando a Hinata y a Gaara solos, ya que tenía que ir a su cuarto a vendarse la mano.

- Hinata – la llamó serio el pelirrojo.

- ¿Sí Gaara- kun? – interrogó dudosa mientras pensaba – _"que no me pregunte por el beso que le di"_.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó con seriedad en tanto que la miraba frío.

- Etto… ¿qué cosa Gaara- kun? – volvió a pronunciar dudosa – _"¿qué le digo?, ¿qué le digo?"_ – pensaba algo angustiada, podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

- ¿Por qué me…? – fue interrumpido por la puerta – _"otra vez"_.

- Gaara ya te has tardado demasiado – menciono la chica de cuatro coletas.

- _"Fiuuu U"_ – se aliviaba a sí misma.

- Lo siento, es que… - fue interrumpido por la Hyuuga.

- Lo que pasó Temari- chan, fue que le insistí a Gaara- kun que se quedara a desayunar – aclaró la peliazul.

- ¡Aaaaahhh!, pues en ese caso entiendo n_n – dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia – _"lo ha llamado Gaara- kun y él ni se inmutó, esto es bueno"_ – pensaba pícara.

- Temari- chan – llamó Hinata.

- ¿Sí? – dijo algo confundida.

- Kankuro- kun esta… – no pudo terminar porque el mencionado apareció bajando la escalera.

- Ya está listo – pronunció levantando la mano que tenía vendada, pero se sorprendió al ver a Temari – ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – interrogó el marionetista a su hermana.

- ¿Es que no puedo estar en mi casa? ¬ ¬ – dijo con sarcasmo la ojiverde.

- Bueno tenemos trabajo que hacer – mencionó serio Gaara, luego miró a Hinata.

- S-si, b-bueno nos vemos Temari- chan, Kankuro- kun – se despidió la Hyuuga, Gaara la acercó a él y desaparecieron en un remolino de arena.

Después de que Hinata y Gaara se marcharan, Temari miró con insistencia a Kankuro y éste a su vez la miró con duda.

- ¿Pasa algo Temari? – articuló el moreno.

- Se me olvidó preguntarte… ¿qué te pasó en la mano? ¬ ¬ – su mirada penetrante hizo que Kankuro se pusiera algo nervioso.

- Bueno… pues lo que pasa es que… estaba tratando de ayudar a Hina- chan con el desayuno, estábamos haciendo panqueques y traté de dármelas de sabio e intenté hacer lo que los chefs hacen y a causa de eso me quemé la mano con la llama de la cocina – explicó el joven.

- Sabía que eras bruto, pero nunca pensé que lo fueras tanto – habló divertida.

- Oye no te burles… a todo esto cuando estaba con Hinata, parece que nuestro hermanito se anduvo pasando rollos*, porque creyó que yo y Hina- chan… tu sabes – pronunció con algo divertido.

- ¿En serio? y ¿qué les dijo? – interrogó como una niña a Kankuro.

- Pues no dijo… más bien grito: "Kankuro ¿qué crees que le haces a Hinata?" – articuló como si fuese lo más impresionante del mundo.

- Vaya, así que eso dijo, pues a mí me llamó la atención que Hinata lo llamó Gaara- kun y él no le dijo nada – mencionó la rubia.

- Pues eso a mí también me llamó la atención, ¿Tú crees que Gaara está enamorado de Hinata? – formuló con algo de picardía el de cara pintada.

- Yo creo que sí – aseguró la chica y ambos se miraron con complicidad.

**Mientras con Gaara y Hinata…**

Ambos estaban callados, Hinata esperaba que Gaara no volviese a insistir con lo del beso en la mejilla y por otra parte Gaara no le decía nada porque Shukaku lo estaba torturando nuevamente.

- **Vaya papelón que has hecho **– decía con burla.

- _"Déjame en paz"_ – le exigió, mas el mapache no le hizo caso.

- **Jajajajajaja yo sé lo que pasó por tu cabeza al escuchar "esa" conversación jajajajajaja – **reía el demonio.

- _"Solo te pido que me dejes tranquilo ¿es que eres estúpido?"_– habló fastidiado.

- **Acaso ¿creíste que tu hermano y Hinata…? jajajajajaja **– se burló de nuevo.

- _"Que te calles te digo"_ – estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearse.

- **No te enojes, es solo que jamás te había "visto" en semejante situación **– le mencionó el mapache.

- _"Ya basta, ¡déjame tranquilo!"_ – le ordenó.

- **Está bien, te dejaré, pero no olvides algo – **articuló serio.

- _"¿Qué cosa?"_ – preguntó como si no le importara.

- **Tienes que devolverle el gesto a Hinata – **mencionó seductor.

- _"¿lo del desayuno?"_ – interrogó ingenuo.

- **No te hagas, el beso que te dio en la mejilla, tienes que devolvérselo – **formuló insistente.

- _"¿Quieres que la bese en la mejilla?"_ – otra vez habló con inocencia (Gaara miraba de reojo a Hinata).

- **No, quiero que la beses ahí – **habló justo cuando los ojos de Gaara se detuvieron en el pálido cuello de la Hyuuga.

- _"¡¿Estás loco?!"_ – lo regañó el pelirrojo.

- **No, pero sabes que lo que yo quiero… también es lo que tú quieres – **el tono de malicia en que le habló Shukaku le hizo pensar que eso era cierto.

Gaara se regañaba mentalmente por lo que pensaba, pero mientras él estaba en esas, Hinata se encontraba leyendo, bueno tratando de concentrarse en realidad, pero si querer estornudó y con su mano hizo que algunos papeles cayeran al suelo.

- Y-yo lo-lo si-siento – pronunció sin mirar a Gaara.

Se apresuró en recoger los papeles que cayeron, estaba en eso cuando sintió la mano de Gaara sobre la suya, levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzo con la de Gaara, en ese instante una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata y el de Gaara también (no llevaba puesta la armadura de arena tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría), no entendía por qué su corazón se aceleró al contacto, y tampoco entendió por qué reaccionó de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, Hinata se levantó de golpe, dejando los papeles en el escritorio - ¿por qué? – repitió acercándose a Hinata.

Hinata retrocedió, no entendía por qué Gaara la miraba de esa forma tan… extraña, como si fuese a asesinarla o algo peor.

- _"¿Será por lo del beso? o ¿acaso recordó todo y quiere matarme?" – _pensaba preocupada.

Gaara se acercaba a ella, pero la peliazul retrocedía, no comprendía la actitud del pelirrojo y sinceramente Gaara tampoco comprendía que hacía. Pronto Hinata se vio acorralada entre la pared y el Kazekage. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando sintió la respiración de Gaara en su cuello.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntaba mientras aspiraba el aroma de la Hyuuga – ¿Qué es lo que me haces Hyuuga Hinata?, ¿por qué me haces sentir tan… vulnerable? – habló mientras besaba el cuello de la ojiperla.

- … - no decía nada solo se limitaba a suspirar ante las caricias de su "amigo".

- Me haces sentir demasiado… humano – susurró en el oído de la chica, luego se separó un poco de ella, para besarla en los labios.

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, cerró los ojos para sentir el contacto, pero este jamás llegó, lo último que escuchó fue: "¿Hi-Hinata?".

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Primero perdón por la espera, es que tuve algunos problemas técnicos, pero ya están solucionados n.n, bueno ya escribí la conti espero que este capítulo le haya gustado n.n. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más bueno ¡de veras!, **¿Qué pasará entre estos dos?**,** ¿Hinata podrá ayudar a Gaara o se desmayará cada vez que él se le acerque? Y ¿Qué tramará Shukaku para ayudar a su portador? y lo más importante** **¿por qué separado se escribe todo junto y todo junto se escribe separado? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Uzumaki zoe: **y ¿qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy Hina- chan?

**Hinata: **etto… pues… la verdad… me gustó – lo último lo dijo en un susurro y chocando los dedos (como suele hacer).

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿en serio? – asiente - ¡gracias Hina- chan! – la abrazo – tú no eres como el malo de Gaara

**Gaara: **¿me llamaste? – pronuncia frío (estoy hecha una estatua de hielo xD)

**Uzumaki zoe:** no, solo te mencioné ¬ ¬ – habló cortante.

**Gaara:** de seguro estás hablando a mis espaldas – me habla y mira frío

**Uzumaki zoe:** Ja, para lo que necesito hablar de ti, y creo que no es una excusa para que estés aquí ¿crees que no sé qué quieres estar cerca de MI amiga Hinata? ¬ ¬ – lo miro insistente

**Gaara:** no es así – dio vuelta la cara para que no notara su sonrojo.

**Hinata: **Zoe- chan, no trates así a Gaara- kun – menciona algo apenada

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿qué? Y ahora tú lo defiendes T.T – lloro falsamente xD

**Hinata: **Zoe- chan etto… n-no es-es es-eso - tartamudea

**Uzumaki zoe:** no te preocupes era bromita Hina- chan – le digo con una mirada tierna

**Gaara: **debes terminar tu historia – menciona algo suave… un momento ¿suave?

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿desde cuándo acá te importa mi fic? ¬ ¬ – mirada delatora xD

**Gaara:** es que verdaderamente no te entiendo, si no me gusta tu fic te molesta y si me agrada "algo", también te molesta – su tono me suena a confusión grado 1000

**Uzumaki zoe:** mejor no digo nada, dejémoslo así, además ya debemos despedirnos de los lectores/as y de sus fanseces xD sobre todo tu Hina- chan 1313

**Hinata: **… – se sonroja, Gaara me fulmina con la mirada.

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno ya despidámonos ¿sí?

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **nos leemos pronto, Adiós – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta el próximo capí, no dejen de leer y dejar review onegai n.n, bueno adiosito.

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n **Adiosito**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo diez – Comenzar a recordar ¨¨¨**

- ¿Hi- Hinata? – preguntó asustado el pelirrojo mientas sujetaba a la peliazul para que no cayera.

- **Al parecer la mataste Jajajaja **– se burlaba el demonio.

- _"Todo esto es tu culpa"_ – lo acusó.

- **¿MÍ CULPA?, perdona, pero fuiste tú el que actuó, no yo **– le aclaró algo molesto.

- _"Fue culpa tuya, tú me incitaste a hacerlo"_– lo acusó nuevamente.

- **¿YO?, claro si la culpa siempre es mía, porque no asumes tu responsabilidad niñito – **pronunció aun más molesto.

- _"No tengo tiempo para tus reclamos, tengo que ayudar a Hinata"_ – expresó el aguamarina.

- **…** - no dijo nada porque estaba molesto.

La llamó otra vez, pero Hinata no le respondió, y ahora ¿qué haría?, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta _"perfecto" _pensó.

- Hola Gaa… ¡GAARA! – gritó Temari al ver que tenía a Hinata inconsciente en sus brazos – ¿qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿qué le pasó a Hinata? – lo miró acusadora, en tanto le quitaba a la chica de los brazos.

- Solo se desmayó – articuló Gaara, quien no encontró otra cosa que decirle.

- Llevémosla al hospital para que la revisen – sugirió preocupada – _"algo tuvo que haber hecho mi hermanito para que ella se haya desmayado"_ – pensaba con intriga la rubia.

**En el hospital…**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la trajeron al hospital y Hinata ya estaba despierta con la mirada penetrante de Temari en ella, como queriendo decir: "que es lo que pasó con mi hermano".

- Temari- chan… Etto… ¿Por qué me miras… así? – interrogó con nervios a la mayor de los Sabaku no.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – la miró arqueando una ceja, sin duda a Temari no se le escapaba ni una.

- ¿Pa-pas-so? – sus nervios la hacían tartamudear – _"¿Cómo le voy a decir que su hermano…"_ – ante este pensamiento se sonrojó al instante.

- _"Se sonrojó… es exacto lo que quería ver"_ – no importa Hina- chan, ya me explicaras luego n_n – habló alegre la chica.

- … - se quedó muda ente la acción de Temari.

- ¿Estas mejor? – una voz ronca habló desde la puerta.

- S-si – titubeo de solo oírlo.

- Que bien – dijo con algo de… ¿alivio?

- Bueno, yo los dejo solos – habló la de cuatro coletas, se despidió de Hinata y se fue con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo… - dijeron al unísono.

- Tú primero – articuló Hinata.

- Yo… lo siento – se estaba disculpando, eso no era propio de él, pero con Hinata era así, con ella era… distinto.

- No… te p-preocupes G-Gaara- kun – se sentía extraña al estar a solas con él.

- Gracias – mencionó dejando a la peliazul algo confundida.

- ¿Por… qué? – preguntó con un tono de confusión y nerviosismo.

- Por todo – terminó por decir, no sabía muy bien su actuar, ella lo confundía.

- Gaara- kun, hoy… t-te ayudaré a recordar…me – lo ultimo lo dijo dudando.

El pelirrojo la miró, no sabía que decir, él intentaba "propasarse" (en sus términos) y ella le decía que lo ayudaría a recordarla, sin duda Hinata era toda una sorpresa para él, pero era una agradable sorpresa.

Ya se sentía mejor y no había sido nada grave, así que la dejaron irse, sin duda tenía trabajo por delante y más si a eso se le sumaba que no se concentraba muy bien teniendo a Gaara a pocos centímetros de ella y aparte el ayudarlo a recordar sería algo difícil dado que no podría estar de día en la calle junto con el KAZEKAGE, porque se prestaría para malas interpretaciones.

La noche ya caía y no había gente en las calle de Suna, perfecto para comenzar sin nadie viéndolos... ¿por qué no intentarlo?.

- G-Gaara- kun – lo llamó algo tímida – a-ahora qué no hay nadie… en las calles… - dudó un poco para decir lo último – podríamos salir a aquel parque donde jugábamos de niños – lo dijo tan rápido que el pelirrojo tuvo que procesarlo lento, en tanto ella se sonrojaba a más no poder.

- E-Está b-bien – lo dudó y titubeó, no quería parecer nervioso, pero lo estaba.

Dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo y se encaminaron al parque donde solían jugar de niños (aunque solo fueron unos días), la ojiperla tomó la mano de Gaara, se sonrojó, pero era algo que le nació hacer, comenzó a correr y el pelirrojo corría detrás de ella mirando como su mano y la de Hinata estaban _juntas_, se sentía extraño, pero la sensación era agradable, la piel de la peliazul era suave y cálida.

Corrieron hasta llegar al parque, aquel parque, ella recordaba con nitidez todo lo que allí aconteció, su primer amigo, su primer beso, todo. Él por su parte lo recordaba con algo de melancolía aquellos columpios, lo hacía volver a la época donde era despreciado por los demás niños, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez no había estado solo en aquel tiempo, si Hinata le decía que era su amiga, pero él no la recordaba, le daba un coraje inmenso el no recordarla.

La Hyuuga se sentó en uno de los columpios, sin soltar la mano de Gaara, lo miró un instante, su mirada no era la misma, se notaba en ella… tristeza.

- _"Tal vez fue un error traerlo aquí, lo hace recordar cuando era pequeño, cuando todos lo odiaban, por eso está triste"_ – pensaba la peliazul.

- Gaara- kun – le llamó y él volvió al presente, era verdad ella estaba con él, lo estaba ayudando.

- Disculpa es solo que… este lugar… - no terminó la frase porque la Hyuuga lo interrumpió.

- Te trae malos recuerdos…, recuerdos de cuando eras… odiado – lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

No se había dado cuenta de que su mano mantenía aprisionada la de Gaara, cuando lo notó, lo soltó y se ruborizó al instante.

- Lo… siento – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes – mencionó él como quitándole importancia.

– _"tengo una idea y si…"_ – Gaara- kun ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – no pensó, solo lo dijo y otra vez se ruborizó.

- ¿Ju-gar? – nadie jugaba con él, bueno en realidad de pequeño no jugaba, acaso ella…

- Sí, solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos pequeños…, pero si no quieres no importa – agachó la cabeza, tal vez sus ideas incomodaban al pelirrojo, pero lo que escuchó a continuación la sorprendió aun más.

- Si tú quieres – articuló el aguamarina mientras la miraba confundido, no comprendía a que jugarían, ni tampoco como jugarían.

- Entonces juguemos a que tú las traes – le tocó el hombro le recordaba a cuando jugó por primera y última vez con él, entonces lo miró... sus ojos le mostraban incertidumbre, claro si no la recordaba, tampoco recordaba el juego – solo tienes que intentar atraparme, si lo haces entonces después me tocará a mí atraparte – le explicó la peliazul.

- _"Atraparla… eso va a ser fácil" – _pensaba mientras la arena la perseguía y la atrapaba.

- Eso no vale – le reprochó la Hyuuga – con la arena es mucho más fácil atraparme – replicó.

- Me sorprendes – habló mantenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía notarse una… ¿sonrisa?.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – interrogó la Hyuuga, quien se mantenía a cierta distancia del pelirrojo.

- A que… pareces una verdadera niña jugando – pronunció el chico, Hinata lo quedó viendo con una mueca de… ¿enfado?.

- Entonces si Gaara- kun quiere recordarme…, tendrá que comportarse como un niño también – manifestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la espera de que el pelirrojo fuera por ella.

- _"Comportarme como un niño…" _– pensaba.

- **Solo hazlo, además nadie te ve, no tienes nada que perder, a lo mejor así puedes recordarla **– habló el Shukaku en tono serio.

Seguía pensando cuando la voz de Hinata lo sacó de su trance.

- ¿Y Gaara-kun lo va a seguir pensando? – dijo con seguridad, algo raro en ella.

No dijo nada, corrió en dirección a la peliazul para atraparla, pero ella no se la dejaría fácil, cuando él estaba por atraparla logró esquivarlo, siguieron así por un rato hasta que la ojiperla lo perdió de vista, en ese instante logró atraparla por detrás, pero Hinata perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron (Hinata logró girarse antes de caer) y quedó él encima de ella.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse ¿por qué hacía eso cada vez que estaba así de cerca de ella?, ¿por qué ese calor en sus mejillas?. Sus rostros estaban tan cercas que podían sentir la respiración del otro, se miraron a los ojos, por parte de Gaara los ojos de luna le tranquilizaban, le hacían sentirse extrañamente bien, por parte de Hinata esas orbes aguamarina la hacían sentirse nerviosa, pero podía perderse en ellas, tanto así que su percepción del tiempo se alteraba.

- Creo que… - no pudo continuar, el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

- Hinata… ¿Qué es… amor? – tenía que preguntárselo, se lo había estado preguntando desde hace mucho, solo conocía una escasa definición de ese término, la que su tío Yashamaru le explicó cuando era pequeño.

- … - no le respondía, estaba tan nerviosa por la posición tan "incomoda" en la que se encontraban, Gaara se dio cuenta de ello y se separó lentamente mientras su sonrojo desaparecía.

- Lo siento si te incomodé, no debí preguntar – su mirada se posó en el suelo del lugar, no estaba mal que se lo preguntara, era normal.

- El amor… es en pocas palabras un sentimiento incondicional, no se compra, ni se vende – articuló la peliazul, Gaara la miró como un niño el cual quiere saber todo – veras en el sentido físico... es algo que se siente aquí (puso su mano en su corazón)… cuando estás cerca de la persona que amas… los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran… te sientes extraño, como si… no fueses tú mismo cuando estas con esa persona, deseas protegerla de todo y no apartarte de su lado… bueno eso es lo que puedo decirte – finalizó la ojiperla.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir, aquella descripción era exactamente lo que buscaba, ahora lo entendía, él la amaba, amaba a otra persona que no era él, amaba a… Hyuuga Hinata.

El aguamarina se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudar a Hinata, ésta no lo rechazó al contrario tomo su mano y esa sensación nuevamente, la hacía sentirse… extraña, pero era agradable.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la "casa" de los Sabaku no, al entrar Temari los esperaba paciente sentada en un sillón junto con Kankuro.

- Hola Temari- chan, Kankuro- kun – saludó haciendo una reverencia.

- Hola Hina- chan, Gaara – hablaron al unísono los dos hermanos.

- Hola – habló serio como siempre y se retiró del lugar para ir al tejado.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó Kankuro con un tono de preocupación.

- Bien Kankuro- kun y ¿tu mano ya está mejor?– lo interrogó la peliazul.

- Si, ya está mejor n_n – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro – bostezo – lo siento estoy algo cansada, me voy a dormir – anunció la chica – buenas noches Temari- chan, Kankuro- kun – articuló con cansancio.

- Buenas noches Hina- chan – dijeron al unísono.

- Oye Kankuro… - el chico la interrumpió.

- Ya vas a empezar con tus teorías Temari – pronunció algo fastidiado.

- No son teorías, es solo que Gaara y Hinata nunca llegan juntos a casa y si a eso le sumas el desmayo que sufrió esta mañana Hina- chan… ¿no te dice nada? – mencionó como queriendo decir "estas ciego".

- Que hayan llegado juntos no dice nada y lo de Hinata fue solo un desmayo, no hay nada malo con eso – aclaró el moreno con tono de obviedad.

- Si, pero cuando uno de estos días esos dos lleguen de la mano …, vas a decir que yo tenía razón – articuló la rubia en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si eso llega a ocurrir… procuro nunca más cuestionar tus "teorías" – dijo el marionetista para dejar el tema.

- Eso sería lo justo – terminó por decir con un tono de "te gané".

**Mientras tanto en el tejado...**

_- "Ahora lo entiendo, esas sensaciones tan extrañas, eso es… amor, por fin lo he comprendido, estoy enamorado de Hinata" _– pensaba el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por su bijū_._

_- __**Has roto un récord, te tardaste bastante en darte cuenta de que lo que sentías por Hinata era amor **__–_ pronunció serio su demonio, cosa que le extraño a Gaara.

_- __"Todavía no se te pasa el enojo"__ – _preguntó sarcástico.

_- __**De hecho… no hasta que te disculpes por lo de hace rato – **_le reprochó_._

_- __"Lo siento, fue mi culpa ¿contento?"__ –_ inquirió el chico_._

_- __**Me convenciste, te perdono **__– _dijo menos serio_._

_- __"(suspiro)"__ – _por parte del aguamarina_._

_- __**¿Qué te ocurre?**__ – _interrogó al chico quien parecía preocupado por algo_._

_- __"Nada… es solo que… puedes simplemente no molestarme un poco, necesito tranquilidad"__ – _mencionó con desgano_._

El Shukaku no habló más, lo dejó tranquilo, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que era por Hinata.

_- __"¿Por qué no puedo recordar?, por más que lo pienso y lo intento, no lo logro, es demasiado frustrante no recordarte… Hinata"__ – _pensaba el joven en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Otra vez estaba ahí, junto al amor de su vida, revisando esos malditos documentos, estaba concentrado y ella también lo estaba, hasta que el estruendoso sonido de la puerta (que se abrió de golpe) los interrumpió.

_- _¡¡GAARA- KUN!! – gritó una chica mientras abrazaba al Kazekage, ante la atónita mirada de Hinata.

_- _Matsuri ¿Qué hace aquí?, se supone que tu misión terminaba en una semana – mencionó algo molesto ante la actitud de la chica quien deshizo rápidamente el abrazo.

_- _Qué ¿Qué hago aquí?, pues vengo por lo de nuestro compromiso – aclaró la chica.

_- _¡¿Compromiso?! – exclamó el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Hinata, pero esta se había retirado.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Ok perdón por la espera, es me perdí unos días, pero ya estoy aquí n.n, y ya escribí la conti espero que este capítulo le haya gustado mucho n.n. El próximo capítulo se viene más bueno ¡de veras!, **¿Qué pasará con el compromiso?**,** ¿Hinata podrá soportar ver a Gaara y Matsuri juntos? Y ¿Cómo saldrán de esto? y lo más importante** **Si hombre que no trabaja se hace buey, buey que no trabaja ¿se hace hombre? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡Hola Hina- chan! – la abrazo.

**Hinata: **Hola Zoe- chan n_n – responde tierna como siempre

**Uzumaki zoe: **oye Gaara ¿tú qué haces aquí? ·_·?

**Gaara: **yo… nada…, solo pasaba por aquí – pronuncia serio.

**Uzumaki zoe:** vienes a ver a Hina- chan… te pillé ¬ ¬ – lo señalo, Hinata se sonroja.

**Gaara:** … – se quedó mudo.

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¬ ¬ – hablo con sarcasmo.

**Gaara:** no – habla cortante.

**Hinata: **Zoe- chan, deja tranquilo Gaara- kun – menciona algo apenada

**Uzumaki zoe: **otra vez lo defiendes T.T… acaso ¿te gusta? – lloro falsamente xD

**Hinata: **Zoe- chan etto… n-no, n-no es… - tartamudea

**Uzumaki zoe:** Hina- chan era una pregunta _retorica_, no _capciosa_ – le digo con una mirada tierna

**Gaara: **¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila? – mirada penetrante

**Uzumaki zoe: y **¿desde cuándo acá la defiendes?, ¿me perdí de algo? ¬ ¬ – los miro alternadamente Hinata está sonrojadísima.

**Gaara:** no te has perdido de nada, y ya despídete, que aburres a los lectores – su tono frío me hace temblar.

**Uzumaki zoe:** está bien, ¿me ayudan? – mirada tierna.

**Hinata y Gaara: **bien –al unísono.

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **nos leemos en un próximo capítulo, Adiós – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta lueguito, no dejen de leer y dejar review, onegai n.n, bueno adiosito.

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n 

**Adiosito**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo once – El comienzo de la tormenta ¨¨¨**

- _"Hinata…"_ – pensó preocupado el pelirrojo al no verla en el lugar.

- Gaara- kun, creí que sabía lo del compromiso – articuló confundida la muchacha.

- No, no me habían mencionado nada, ahora mismo iré a aclarar esto – pronunció decidido – tú vienes conmigo – agregó agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó – Gaara- kun, me lastima – manifestó la castaña en tanto era jalada por Gaara.

**Mientras con Hinata…**

Corría por las calles de Suna con los ojos vidriosos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, ¿por qué huyó? Esas preguntas atacaban su mente.

- _"Soy una tonta, como pensé que él podría sentir algo por mí, ¿por qué no me dijo que estaba comprometido?, y ¿por qué estoy corriendo?… huyendo eso es lo que hago, huir de lo que me hace daño, huir de él, ¿por qué de nuevo?, no quiero seguir sufriendo por su causa… ¡no!, es mi culpa, yo lo persuadí para que me recordara en un intento inútil"_ – pensaba con tristeza y dolor la Hyuuga.

En poco tiempo llegó a la "casa" de los Sabaku no, tocó la puerta (claro ella no tenía llave), Temari le abrió.

- ¡Hina- chan! – habló sorprendida la de cuatro coletas.

- … - no respondió se cubrió la cara y corrió hacia la habitación que le asignaron.

- ¿Qué le ocurrirá? – interrogó inquieto el marionetista.

- No lo sé…, iré a ver qué le pasa – expresó con melancolía, intuyendo que se trataba de Gaara.

Caminó con cautela hacia la habitación de la peliazul, tocó la puerta, sin obtener respuesta alguna, volvió a insistir, pero consiguió la misma respuesta. Ante esto abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Hinata tirada en su cama llorando y abrazando la almohada, se acercó sigilosa a la chica.

- Hina- chan, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – formuló con ternura en su voz, haciendo que Hinata se levantara y se abrazara a ella.

- … - siguió llorando.

- Hinata, dime que ocurrió, me parte el alma verte así – dijo mientras la abrazaba dándole consuelo.

- Gaara- kun… él… - trataba de hablar, pero el dolor era más fuerte.

- ¿Gaara te hizo algo? – preguntó con enfado.

- No…, él ¿por qué… no me lo… dijo? – pensó en voz alta dejando a Temari confundida.

- ¿No te dijo qué, Hinata? – indagó más la rubia para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con Gaara.

- Qué… está… com-comprometido – dicho esto se abrazó más a la Sabaku no y lloró con más intensidad.

- ¿Comprometido?, pero Gaara no lo… - la ojiverde fue interrumpida.

- Sí, lo… está – aseguró la Hyuuga entre sollozos – lo está con… Matsuri – las lágrimas seguían saliendo en tanto se separó de Temari.

Temari se quedó sorprendida, nadie se lo había dicho, ni el mismo Gaara, Kankuro quien había ido a ver qué sucedía al escuchar la declaración de Hinata quedó en la misma situación que su hermana, fue a la sala, se tiró en el sillón con la mirada fija en alguna parte, se quedó así unos minutos, pero algo en su interior le dijo que fuera donde su hermano y así lo hizo.

**En tanto Gaara y los del consejo…**

Gaara y Matsuri habían llegado a la oficina donde los ancianos del consejo se reunían, estaban celebrando el compromiso del joven Kazekage, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole paso a un muy furioso Kazekage.

- Necesito que me expliquen eso del compromiso – exigió el pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada que era de odio puro.

- Pues es así de simple, hemos decidido que debe contraer matrimonio con una mujer de Suna – explicó uno de los ancianos (1).

- Y ¿por qué no puede ser de otra aldea? – replicó Gaara con la voz fría y la mirada penetrante.

- Porque lo más correcto es que sea de Suna, y la más indicada para usted Kazekage- sama es Matsuri- san – aclaró otro anciano (2) ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria pero a la vez fulminante de parte de Gaara.

- ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?, ¿cuándo estuviera en el altar? – expresó sarcástico el aguamarina.

- Kazekage- sama no se altere, se lo íbamos a decir hoy, pero parece que Matsuri- san se nos adelantó – dijo el primer anciano (1) mirando a Matsuri.

- Sí, y según veo ella lo supo antes que yo, porque estaba de misión si no mal lo recuerdo – articuló el Kazekage con un semblante de enojo.

- Sí, pero si el problema es porque no se lo dijimos Kazekage- sama, discúlpenos – mencionó otro anciano (3).

- Pues en lo que a mí respecta, no estoy de acuerdo con este compromiso – habló seguro el joven.

- Sí es por la elegida, podemos negociarlo – Matsuri agachó la cabeza – pero el consejo ha decidido que para que usted siga siendo el Kazekage debe contraer matrimonio – aclaró el anciano (3).

El pelirrojo se quedó helado ante la última aclaración, casarse con una mujer de Suna, no él no se casaría si esa mujer no era Hinata… SU Hinata. La arena de su tinaja comenzó a agitarse y el demonio le exigía la sangre del consejo.

- **Mátalos a todos –** exigió el Shukaku.

- _"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si lo hago…"_ – el chico fue interrumpido.

- **No me interesa, mátalos, así podríamos tener a nuestra Hinata – **habló rudo el demonio.

- _"¿Nuestra Hinata?"_– interrogó Gaara.

- **Sí, nuestra, y si tú no haces nada, lo haré YO – **amenazó el animal.

- _"Déjame resolver este asunto a mí"_ – sentenció a lo que el demonio replicó molesto.

- **Te lo advierto, resuélvelo o si no… ya verás lo que le hago a estos tipos – **habló con tono amenazante.

- _"…"_ – no dijo nada y miró hacia los del consejo.

Los ancianos del consejo estaban realmente asustados, sabían de lo que era capaz Gaara, temían por sus vidas, pero debían manipularlo, como lo hicieron cuando era pequeño.

- Es por esa joven… ¿Hyuuga Hinata? – dedujo el mayor de los ancianos (2).

- Si es así o no, ese es mi problema – dictó enfurecido el pelirrojo – no me obligarán a casarme… o desechan esa idea estúpida o me veré en la obliga… - no pudo continuar ya que uno de los ancianos lo interrumpió.

- ¿Nos matará?, por favor, sé muy bien que no podría hacerlo, o acaso ¿se le olvido cuanto tuvo que luchar para que Suna no lo tratase como un asesino? – manifestó insultante uno de los ancianos (4).

- ¿Es así como trata usted al Kazekage? – mencionó con el ceño fruncido Gaara.

- Pues si usted no accede a comprometerse con una habitante de Suna, lamento decirle que ese puesto será ocupado por otro – dijo con prepotencia a lo que los miembros del consejo lo miraron asustados, de un momento a otro la arena de Gaara lo atrapó dispuesta a matarlo.

- Sí aprecia su vida, jamás me vuelva a hablar así ¿entendido? – sus ojos mostraron otra vez ese sadismo característico de Gaara.

- Sí…, K-Kazekage- s-sama – pronunció con dificultad.

- ¡Gaara suéltalo! – gritó Kankuro desde el marco de la puerta.

El pelirrojo liberó al anciano, dejándolo tirado en el piso con la respiración agitada, giró para ver a su hermano quien tenía una cara entre preocupado y molesto. Matsuri estaba al lado izquierdo de Gaara (dos pasos más atrás que él) algo asustada y con la mirada fija en el marionetista. Kankuro se acercó a Gaara, colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del aguamarina y lo miró fijamente.

- Será mejor que vayas a casa ahora – sugirió el Sabaku no.

- Tengo un asunto pendiente con los ancianos – mencionó con voz fría el joven.

- De eso yo me encargo – pronunció autoritario su hermano.

Gaara se retiró del lugar más furioso que en toda su existencia, dejó a Kankuro y a Matsuri en esa "maldita" oficina, se dirigió a la suya, para seguir con su trabajo, se quitó el taje de Kage, no se había percatado hasta ese momento de cuánto tiempo estuvo discutiendo con esos "viejos" porque ya caía la tarde y con lo furioso que estaba no había podido pensar en su amada Hinata.

- _"Hinata…"_ – pensó con angustia al darse cuenta el dolor que le provocaba la noticia a Su Hina, sabía que le debía una explicación.

Se levantó de la silla de su oficina y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio a Kankuro pasearse afuera como decidiendo si entraba o no a la oficina y Matsuri estaba con él mirándolo confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué te dijeron? – interrogó severo el Kazekage ignorando a la chica que se encontraba allí.

- Traté de hacerlos desistir de esa idea – hizo una pausa y Gaara lo miró ceñudo – pero lo único que pude conseguir fue retrasar las cosas – articuló bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – habló serio – _"que sea lo suficiente"_ – se decía a sí mismo para darse esperanzas.

- Siete meses – sentenció el marionetista, había intuido el motivo de la pregunta – _"Hinata"_ - pensó.

- … - Gaara no dijo nada, solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro.

Luego de eso la arena lo envolvió en un remolino, para aparecer en medio de la sala de su "hogar", ahí se encontraba Temari, sentada en el sofá como esperándolo.

- No creí que llegarías temprano – mencionó con doble intención la mayor de los Sabaku no.

- Habría venido antes, pero surgieron problemas – explicó con su habitual tono de voz.

Miró a su hermana quien tenía una cara de preocupación absoluta, buscó en los orbes de ésta una respuesta de cómo se encontraba Hinata, si estaba bien, pero él sabía de sobra que ella estaba allí.

- Está en su habitación durmiendo – pronunció la de coletas calmando a su pequeño hermano – será mejor que la dejes descansar, luego podrás hablar con ella – agregó levantándose, ya que el pelirrojo se dirigía a la habitación donde la peliazul se encontraba.

- Ella… está… - no pudo continuar porque la rubia lo interrumpió.

- Para serte franca… llegó llorando y me dijo que estás comprometido con Matsuri ¿puedes explicármelo? – exigió con tono dominante poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

- No sé mucho más que tú, hoy me enteré – habló serio con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo que hoy te enteraste?, ¿tú no lo sabías? – preguntó incrédula la de cuatro coletas.

- No – sentenció cortante y frío.

- P-pe… - su hermano no la dejó proseguir.

- No preguntes más, Temari – mencionó para subir al tejado.

**En el tejado con Gaara…**

Se encontraba sentado en el tejado como siempre lo hacía para pensar, en su interior el bijū se agitaba inquieto y volvía a molestarlo en su tranquilidad.

- **Te dije que los mataras, siete meses ¿Qué se creen esos? **– articuló molesto.

- _"Siete meses"_ – se repitió

- **No importa el tiempo que te den, si no le confiesas tus sentimientos... no te serviría aunque te dieran un año – **habló seriamente el mapache.

- _"Tengo bastante en que pensar para que me vengas a fastidiar"_ – le reprochó el aguamarina.

- **No te fastidio, trato de ayudarte – **aclaró con voz seria.

- _"ayúdame, dejándome tranquilo"_ – mencionó su portador.

- **Tienes que decirle lo que sentimos – **nuevamente demandó el demonio.

- _"¿Sentimos?"_ – lo interrogó Gaara.

- **Si, se que amas a Hinata y siéndote honesto a mí también me gusta sentir "amor" por ella **– habló seguro, poniendo énfasis en amor.

- _"Cada día me sorprendes más"_ – pronunció sintiéndose satisfecho.

- **Y tú a mí también, Hinata te ha cambiado de forma extraordinaria **– mencionó… ¿contento?

- _"Tienes razón, aunque aun no logro recordarla, sé que es importante para mí"_ – le confesó a su bijū.

- **Ya lo aceptaste muchacho, te felicito **– dijo con dicha, un comportamiento inusual para Gaara viniendo de su demonio.

El Shukaku lo dejó tranquilo, cosa que extrañó al pelirrojo, realmente Hinata hacía que su demonio actuara extraño y que él mismo actuara raro, ya sabía la razón, pero SU Hinata no la sabía.

La noche llegó en pocas horas, el tiempo pasaba y él seguía preguntándose qué le diría a la ojiperla. Utilizó el tercer ojo para saber si la Hyuuga aun dormía. Pudo ver que ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama llorando… por él. Se levantó del lugar para entrar, camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de ésta como analizando si abría o no la puerta, pero que era lo que hacía, él nunca había dudado, ni en las situaciones más difíciles, pero Hinata era especial y lo hacía sentirse especial… _humano_ era la palabra. Abrió la puerta despacio, la peliazul se asustó así que hizo como que estaba durmiendo girándose al lado contrario a la puerta, sabía que era Gaara quien la abrió, su olor era inconfundible, ese olor que la hacía sentirse nerviosa, vulnerable, sintió como se acercaba a ella, aunque era de noche la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, otro paso estaba ya más cerca, de pronto sintió como el pelirrojo se recostó junto a ella, se levantó un poco y le acomodó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja para dejar el rostro de la joven a la vista, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero tembló levemente ante la cercanía y el gesto del joven, sintió la respiración de Gaara en su cuello, subiendo a su oído, se ruborizó al instante.

- Sé que no estás dormida – susurró con la voz más ronca, provocando un escalofrío en la ojiperla.

- … - trataba de no emitir sonido alguno, pero su respiración se agitaba, cosa que la delataba aun más.

Ya había descubierto su pequeña mentira, la había visto, no era posible que una persona se durmiera tan rápido, más aun si esa persona era Hyuuga Hinata, además sus mejillas tenían ese rubor y su respiración se aceleró cosa que lo hizo sentirse satisfecho.

- Hinata… no hagas esto, necesito hablar contigo – susurró nuevamente el pelirrojo con el mismo tono de voz.

- N-no te-tengo n-nada d-de que h-hablar co-con us-ted K-Ka-ze-kage- s-sama – habló por lo bajo con la voz temblorosa (aun mantenía los ojos cerrados) y sonrojándose más.

- Te creeré cuando me lo digas mirándome a los ojos – dictó con la voz firme aunque su intención era ver esos hermosos ojos.

Se giró abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Gaara a pocos centímetros del de ella, perdiéndose de nuevo en la belleza de los orbes aguamarina de su "amigo".

- G-Gaara- kun estás co… - fue interrumpida por el joven quien puso su dedo en los labios de la Hyuuga para que no continuara.

- Ssshhh no me importa lo que diga el consejo… yo no quiero comprometerme con nadie – dicho esto Hinata se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta (la cual estaba abierta) dejando a Gaara confuso.

- Si es así…, entonces le pido me deje sola – articuló sin tartamudear cosa que hasta a ella le sorprendió.

Gaara también se levantó, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse sin decirle lo que sentía, se acerco a ella haciendo que la peliazul temblara, cerró la puerta con delicadeza acorralando a la Hyuuga entre ésta y él.

- No quiero comprometerme con nadie… que no seas tú… Hinata – pronunció con tono firme y sensual.

- ¿P-por qu-qué? – interrogó nerviosa y sonrojada a punto de desplomarse.

- Porque TE AMO Hyuuga Hinata – la miró fijamente los ojos perla mostraban una mezcla de confusión y alegría –no me importa si el consejo está de acuerdo o no, no importa si no logro recordarte, lo único que me importa es que estoy enamorado de ti – le confesó a la ojiperla esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Hinata estaba al borde de un ataque, se sentía feliz porque SU Gaara le correspondía, ella lo amaba desde mucho, quería estar con él.

- Gaara- kun TE AMO, TE AMO demasiado – mencionó con alegría, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Se abrazó a él, el pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura, Hinata levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente, Gaara la tomó del mentón y juntó sus labios con los de ella, regocijándose de lo cálidos y dulces que eran. Hinata por su parte se sentía más feliz que en toda su vida, los labios del pelirrojo eran suaves, carnosos. _"Deliciosos" _– pensaron al mismo tiempo. El beso era inexperto, pero no dejaba de ser tierno pero cargado de sentimiento, luego de unos minutos se fue intensificando. Hinata con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Gaara desordenando sus cabellos color fuego, Gaara mantenía su mano izquierda en la cintura de la peliazul, mientras que su derecha recorría la espalda de la joven. Estuvieron así hasta que el aire les faltó y tuvieron que separarse.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Primero que todo disculpen por la espera, es he tenido algunos problemillas, pero ya he terminado el capí ¡al fin! n.n, espero que este capítulo le haya gustado mucho n.n. El próximo capítulo no será tan bonito como este habrá problemas ¡de veras!, **¿Qué pasará ahora que se han declarado?**,** ¿Hinata y Gaara podrán estar juntos?, ¿el consejo desistirá de esa idea del compromiso? Y ¿qué sucederá en esos siete meses? y lo más importante** **¿Qué cuentan las ovejas para poder dormir? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno llegue hace poco y al parecer tendré que hacer un monólogo, porque no encuentro ni a Hinata, ni a Gaara.

**Inner: **claro de seguro piensas que están hablando, jugando cartas o algo por el estilo.

**Uzumaki zoe: **de seguro han ido a dar un paseo, esto me huele a romance.

**Inner: **¿en serio? – sarcasmo

**Uzumaki zoe: **tú deja de molestar – de pronto llega Gaara – ¡Gaara! Oye por casualidad ¿viste a Hinata? – interrogo inocente.

**Gaara:** la vi hace un rato – comenta algo sonrojado.

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¿qué ocurre?, ¿me perdí de algo? – menciono con doble intención.

**Gaara: **n-no – se pone nervioso – _"esto es raro"_ – pienso yo.

**Hinata: **Zoe- chan ¿c-cuando vo-volviste? – interroga nerviosa y ruborizada – _"aquí pasó algo ¡alguien cuénteme!"_ – pienso.

**Uzumaki zoe: **hoy, permítanme preguntarles ¿qué ha pasado con ustedes en mi ausencia? ¬ ¬ – los miro insistente a ambos.

**Hinata y Gaara: **n-nada, no ha p-pasado nada – responden nerviosos nuevamente.

**Uzumaki zoe: **jejejeje – _"si que pasó algo entre ellos"_ – bueno despidámonos de los lectores – menciono cambiando el tema para no incomodarlos más.

**Hinata y Gaara: **estábien –al unísono.

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **hasta un próximo capítulo, Adiós – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta luego, no dejen de leer y dejar review, por favor n.n, adiosito.

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n **Adiosito**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

***********

**¨¨¨Capítulo doce – Tormenta: recuerdos recuperados y secuestro ¨¨¨**

La Hyuuga estaba ruborizada a más no poder, Gaara la miraba fijamente, pero de pronto el pelirrojo sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte izquierda de su frente (donde tiene el Kanji), quitó sus manos de la cintura de la peliazul y se las llevó a la cabeza. Hinata estaba asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Gaara quedó de rodillas frente a ella gritando de dolor, la ojiperla se agachó para ayudarlo.

- Ga-Gaara- kun ¿Q-qué t-te... su-sucede? – articuló nerviosa y temblorosa la chica abrazando al aguamarina y tratando de calmar su dolor.

- ¡Aaahhh! – gritó de dolor el chico con las manos en la cabeza (como suele hacer cuando está inestable), mientras Hinata lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Ese beso fue tan poderoso que pudo liberar los recuerdos que Gaara tenía contenidos en el sello de su frente, causándole así un dolor profundo a causa de la liberación de estos. Uno a uno comenzó a recordar los sucesos de aquella noche que conoció a la Hyuuga, cuando la rescató de aquellos ninjas, las primeras palabras que cruzaron, las primeras sensaciones al estar junto a ella, los momentos en aquel parque, el primer beso de ambos y la promesa, sí, esa promesa la cual Hinata rompió y de paso le rompió su pequeño corazón con aquella carta.

- De-déjame en paz – habló con voz enfurecida, deshaciendo el abrazo de la peliazul y alejándola de él, haciendo que Hinata callera de espaldas.

- Pe-pero ¿q-qué h-hice? – interrogó reincorporándose del empujón y temblando de miedo.

- Me traicionaste – mencionó con rabia mirando a la joven con el odio a flor de piel.

Hinata podía verlo en la mirada del pelirrojo, esa mirada… era la misma que mostraba ese día cuando intentó matarla, trató en vano de moverse, ya que sus piernas no le respondieron.

- Y-yo ja-jamás t-te traicioné – aseguro la ojiperla mirando con decisión al aguamarina, pero éste estaba tan furioso que hacía que la arena de su tinaja se agitara (la tenía en su espalda).

- Lo hiciste, me mentiste – la acusó el pelirrojo, la arena comenzó a salir – te odio, jamás volverás a hacerme daño, tú no me importas, por eso ¡vas a morir! – habló con ira, la arena iba por Hinata, pero se detuvo.

- ¡GAARA DETENTE! – gritó la mayor de los Sabaku no, colocándose con brazos extendidos para proteger a la ojiperla.

Temari había escuchado los gritos provenientes de esa habitación, sabía que algo le pasaba a Gaara, así que corrió hasta allí y abrió la puerta de golpe y se colocó delante de la Hyuuga.

- Temari, no te entrometas – pronunció con la voz más ronca de lo normal, haciendo que su hermana temiera por Hinata.

- _"Esa mirada… es como aquella vez que peleó con Lee"_ – pensaba la de coletas – Gaara cálmate – le pidió la rubia, pero el pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso.

- Sal de mi camino – ordenó mientras su mano la mantenía sobre el Kanji.

- Gaara ¿Qué ocurre? – habló Kankuro quien en ese minuto llegó alertado por los ruidos.

- Ocurre que lo recordé todo – mencionó mirando al marionetista, Temari no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Hinata – pronunció la mujer y esta la miró (aun temblaba) – vete – mandó la ojiverde, pero al no obtener respuesta de la chica miró al moreno – Kankuro, sácala de aquí – le dijo a su hermano quien tomó a la muchacha para sacarla del lugar.

- NO, ELLA ES MI PRESA – articuló con tono demandante Gaara, quien miraba como Kankuro se llevaba a Hinata.

- Gaara, debes calmarte – decía la de cuatro coletas acercándose a su hermano – ¡Kankuro! – gritó la rubia para que este reaccionara.

El de cara pintada se llevó a la Hinata del cuarto, quien aun temblaba y se sentía confusa por la situación ¿por qué la trataba de esa manera?

- _"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Gaara- kun?, nuevamente lo intentas, no quiero seguir viviendo después de saber que yo no te importo"_ – pensaba y su lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

- Kankuro- kun – lo llamó, el chico la bajo cuando llegaron a la sala – lo siento, yo… - no pudo continuar, ya que salió corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Hinata, espera! – gritó el marionetista, no la siguió por miedo a que Gaara intentara algo contra Temari.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, se hallaba en medio del desierto, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, los cuales secaba con la manga de su chaqueta. No podía detenerse, no podía pensar en volver, lo único que le quedaba era regresar por donde vino, irse a Konoha y salir del desierto que tanto le recordaba a Gaara.

- _"Gaara- kun ¿por qué?, ¿por qué dices que te traicioné?, yo no lo hice, siempre te escribí, hubiese preferido no volver a recordar aquellas palabras… las de tu carta y las que salieron de tu propia boca, quisiera olvidarte, así como te olvidaste de mí, pero soy débil, no puedo y amarte así como te amo… es lo más doloroso para mí"_ – pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

**En Suna…**

Gaara ya se encontraba más calmado, Temari estaba frente a él de pie y Kankuro apoyado cerca de la ventana, los dos lo miraban con desaprobación, si bien ambos sabían de la situación, esta vez el pelirrojo se había pasado.

- ¿Te diste cuenta lo que ibas a hacer? – interrogó molesta su hermana quien tenía las manos en su cintura y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Mi intención estaba clara ¿no? – mencionó con ironía el pelirrojo quien estaba sentado en el sillón siendo "juzgado" por sus hermanos.

- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que ha hecho y sufrido Hinata por ti – le dijo manteniendo su postura firme.

- Temari tiene razón, Gaara – hizo una pausa y miró a su hermano – Hinata no ha tenido la culpa de nada – avaló el marionetista lo dicho por la rubia.

- Me da igual lo que digan, ustedes no saben nada – mencionó con fastidio, lo menos que necesitaba era un sermón, así que se levantó.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – articuló la ojiverde, pero su hermano la ignoró y se esfumó en un remolino de arena.

- Siempre es lo mismo con él – pronunció Kankuro yéndose a sentar donde anteriormente estaba el pelirrojo.

- Lo único que me preocupa ahora es Hinata, ¿dónde estará? – se preguntó con melancolía, recordando todo lo que había sufrido esa chica por Gaara.

- Espero que esté bien – dijo el marionetista con tristeza que se notaba en su rostro y en su voz.

- Esto no se puede poner peor ¿o sí? – interrogó a su hermano y él movió la cabeza en forma de negación – eso espero – pronunció soltando un suspiro, luego ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Gaara se hallaba en el tejado como de costumbre, pensando, recordando los momentos con Hinata. Sí ella siempre fue especial, pero aquella carta destruyó su mundo, su pequeña… felicidad.

**¨¨¨ Flash Back¨¨¨**

Gaara de seis años estaba "su" hogar, el cual compartía junto a su tío Yashamaru, el pelirrojo como siempre esperaba alguna carta proveniente de Konoha, ya había pasado tiempo desde que su querida Hina- chan se había ido y no había recibido carta alguna de ella, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que ella le escribiría algún día y le respondería sus preguntas.

Y así fue, un día llegó una carta de Konoha dirigida a Gaara, su tío se la entregó y él la abrió para leerla.

"_¿De verdad creíste Gaara- kun que yo era tu amiga?, pues la verdad tú no me importas, la única razón por la que me hice tu amiga fue por lástima, y olvídame, porque yo JAMÁS, JAMÁS te querré"._

_Sinceramente… Hinata_

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir un dolor tan grande, que el mismo dolor de que su padre lo odiara no se comparaba con éste. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?, ¿Por qué era Hina- chan cruel con él?, ¿Por qué lo hacía sentirse tan mal? No, no lloraría por ella, ella no valía la pena.

**¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨**

Debió haberla matado, debió hacerlo cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, tal vez así no se sentiría tan furioso, tan traicionado, por ella, la que creyó que era SU amiga, por la primera persona que sintió… _Amor._ Pero ya no le importaba, seguramente el desierto acabaría con ella de todas formas, ¿Qué le debía importar a él su muerte?, ella lo destruyó, lo mató en vida, le mintió y le oculto la verdad.

**En otro lugar…**

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo le había llevado, pero ahora se encontraba en el bosque, cerca de su hogar, estaba cansada, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, el sol se asomaba iluminando el lugar, la chica seguía corriendo… _huyendo_, eso era lo que hacía… apartarse de Gaara, escapar del dolor provocado por él y sus palabras, atrás habían quedado los momentos de felicidad, atrás quedaron los besos y junto con ellos su dueño… _Sabaku no Gaara_.

Se adentraba más y más en aquel bosque, iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre los árboles, el canto de las aves que anunciaban el amanecer de un nuevo día. Pronto recordó aquel lugar donde Naruto solía entrenar a diario, si tenía suerte podía encontrarlo allí, aunque lo que más deseaba era verlo.

Naruto se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual, sentía la necesidad de ir a entrenar por temprano que fuera, no le importaba, caminó por las calles y se adentró en el bosque para ir a su lugar de entrenamiento. Nunca se imaginó con la sorpresa que se iba a encontrar, su querida amiga Hinata se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas, podía escuchar perfectamente el llanto de aquella dulce chica, pero no entendía el porqué estaba ella ahí, si a nadie se le informó de su regreso, a menos claro que… _"Gaara"_ pensó.

- Hina- chan – le habló poniéndose frente a ella.

- Na-Naruto- kun – mencionó nerviosa, sus ojos hinchados eran la evidencia clara de que había estado llorando.

- ¿No deberías estar en Suna? – al mencionar ese lugar nuevamente comenzó a llorar, el rubio se arrodilló a su lado atrayéndola en un abrazo.

- Él… él lo hizo… otra vez – habló entre sollozos en tanto se aferraba al pecho del rubio – Gaara- kun… volvió a… d-destrozarme e-el corazón – confesó la peliazul, mientras que Naruto acariciaba los cabellos de la joven.

- ¿Quieres seguir hablando? – le dijo con tono suave, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era que su amiga se desahogara.

-… - no podía hablar, su dolor era mucho y recordar empeoraba las cosas.

**Con Gaara…**

Se encontraba solo en su despacho, con el papeleo que había quedado, aunque la verdad lo que hacía era evitar el tema Hinata. Ya no le importaba lo del compromiso, que lo casaran con quien quisieran, si bien esperaría esos siete meses, igual se casaría. El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de su labor.

- Adelante – dijo tan frío como de costumbre.

- Gaara, estas evitan… - la rubia fue interrumpida por la voz del Kazekage.

- Ya te dije que no quiero que menciones el tema, Temari – hizo una pausa – y como tú fuiste la que mandó a pedir la ayuda de Hyuuga, quiero que mandes un pergamino a Konoha diciendo que su misión aquí está terminada – anunció con el tono y la mirada fría, permaneciendo imperturbable en su silla.

- Pe… - iba a replicar pero el pelirrojo no la dejó.

- Es una orden del Kazekage – sentenció el joven aguamarina golpeando el escritorio, su hermana lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

- Sí, Kazekage- sama – pronunció con tono de derrota, bajando la cabeza – _"si solo leyeras esas cartas, todo se aclararía para ti… Gaara"_ – pensaba mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Sí, su hermano había vuelto a ser el de siempre… _frío_. Si tan solo la escuchara o al menos escuchara a Kankuro, todo sería más sencillo, tal vez descubriría la verdad, que Hinata nunca le mintió, que jamás lo traicionó, que solo fue una trampa que el consejo y su mismo tío le habían tendido para separarlos. Eso no ocurriría, Gaara era demasiado terco para escucharla.

El demonio se agitaba dentro de él, era raro que no lo molestara la noche anterior, tal vez hasta el mismo Shukaku se sentía traicionado… _herido._

- **Debiste matarla** – habló molesto el animal.

- _"¿Crees que no lo he intentado?"_ – interrogó fastidiado el chico.

- **Ella te mintió, debes matarla **– protestó el demonio.

- _"Lo haré cuando se me presente la oportunidad, esta vez no la dejaré escapar"_ – aseguró.

- **Más te vale, que si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo **– amenazó el mapache.

- _"No te preocupes"_ – le dijo en tono calmado.

-**Esa chica… Hinata… su sangre debe ser exquisita**– mencionó con rabia el animal.

- _"Ya la probarás, todo a su debido tiempo"_ – articuló para dejar de lado el tema.

- **Eso espero **– mencionó Shukaku con tono demandante.

Gaara no dijo nada, no quería seguir con ese tema, lo mejor sería esperar los siete meses y olvidarse del amor que sintió por esa chica.

**Por otro lado…**

Ya pronto la noche cayó en ambas aldeas, sin darse cuenta Naruto y Hinata llevaban horas ahí, tendrían que haberse ido ya, el cielo estaba oscuro en su inmensidad, no había estrella alguna, ni siquiera la luna parecía asomarse, era como si se ocultara, como si la misma luna tratase de huir de todo lugar, incluso… _Suna_.

- Hina- chan, deberíamos irnos – mencionó con tono preocupado separándose un poco de la peliazul – _"tengo un mal presentimiento"_ – se dijo a sí mismo.

- E-está b-bien, N-Naruto- kun – habló la Hyuuga algo temblorosa.

Naruto se levantó primero, seguido de la peliazul, pero justo en ese momento tres ninjas aparecieron de la nada.

- Vaya, Vaya mira que tenemos aquí – dijo uno de los ninjas mirando a sus otros dos compañeros.

- Tú – mencionó la ojiperla mirando al ninja – _"su voz… es como la de aquel sujeto hace años"_ – pensó, pero por la oscuridad no veía el rostro del sujeto.

- ¿Lo conoces Hina- chan? – interrogó zorrudo el rubio mirando a su amiga quien estaba a su lado izquierdo.

- C-creo, Cuando estuve en Suna – mencionó con algo de melancolía producida por el nombre de aquella aldea.

- Hyuuga…, sí, te recuerdo de hace once años atrás – hizo una pausa – aunque debo admitir… que estas más hermosa – pronunció con un tono lujurioso, en tanto se acercaba a la chica.

Naruto se puso delante de Hinata y adoptó la posición de pelea, alerta para atacar y Hinata hizo lo mismo colocándose espalda con espalda con el rubio, mirando a los tres hombres.

Los ninjas se colocaron (como formando un triángulo) dejando a los dos jóvenes en el centro, Naruto comenzó haciendo una posición de manos.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – pronunció y aparecieron dos copias exactas de él mismo.

- Jajajajajaja, ¿crees que con eso nos vas a derrotar? – habló con un tono burlesco haciendo enojar al ojiazul.

Luego de eso el hombre elaboró una posición de manos, haciendo que aparecieran seis copias de él, dejando al Uzumaki sorprendido.

- Así que ¿quieres jugar? – interrogó zorrudo el ojiazul con una media sonrisa – entonces juguemos – él y los otros dos clones atacaron al líder.

Hinata por su parte activó el Byakugan y comenzó a pelear con los otros dos que restaban. Atacaban, golpeaban y pateaban a sus contrincantes, pero la pelea parecía de no acabar. Hinata ya había derribado a uno de los individuos e iba por el otro, a Naruto le costaba más deshacerse de ese tipo, cuando creía que al fin lo había derrotado, se daba cuenta que era solo un clon del cabecilla y eso lo hacía gastar más chakra del que debía.

- _"Este… tipo, parece que nunca acabaré con él… ¡No!, no me vencerá"_ – se decía a sí mismo el rubio para darse ánimos.

- Terminemos con este espectáculo – mencionó y salió por arriba de los árboles, lanzándoles a Naruto y a Hinata unas agujas (como las que usaba Haku), las cuales terminaron en los cuerpos de ambos chicos.

- ¿Pe-pero q-que di-diablos? – articuló el ojiazul con dificultad, ya que no podía moverse.

- Na-Naruto- kun – pronunció asustada la peliazul, la cual estaba igual que el rubio, y era sujetada por uno de los ninjas.

- Suéltala – ordenó enfurecido el rubio, trató de moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo - ¿Qué me has hecho desgraciado? – le dijo al líder mirándolo hacia arriba.

- Esas agujas, son mi especialidad – mencionó con un tono de arrogancia – las puntas contienen una mezcla poderosa de hierbas anestésicas – hizo una pausa y se agachó para quedar cara a cara con Naruto – tan poderosa que puede inmovilizarte al instante – explicó altanero el Shinobi, para levantarse nuevamente.

- Maldito, ¿qué crees haces con Hinata? – articuló el rubio que miraba como Hinata se desmayaba en los brazos del ninja y el jefe de éste la cargaba al hombro – ¡SUÉLTALA, MISERABLE! – gritó, pero ya era tarde, el jefe hizo un clon, el cual se llevó a su compañero (el que Hinata había vencido) y se fueron, dejándolo tirado en aquel lugar.

El Uzumaki se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan confiado, no podía creer que se llevaran a su mejor amiga. ¡Frente a sus propios ojos! Y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se mantenía tirado en el suelo con su chakra apenas le alcanzaba para invocar a Gamakichi.

- Tendré que intentarlo – usando las fuerzas que le quedaban pronunció las palabras para la invocación.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste enano? – interrogó el anfibio con tono amistoso.

- E-es Hinata, unos tipos la secuestraron – explicó el ojiazul al sapo que estaba frente a él.

- Eso sí que es grave, ¡vamos por ellos! – habló energético el animal.

- Lo haría, pero el líder me ha dejado sin moverme – explicó el joven Uzumaki – lo que quiero que hagas es que vayas avisarle a Tsunade – le pidió de forma autoritaria.

- Y mientras tanto ¿tú qué? – Hizo una pausa – ¿te quedarás aquí como si nada? – le preguntó con molestia.

- ¡SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO! – gritó con rabia – dile que envíe a los ninjas que sea necesario y nos veremos aquí mismo – articuló el ojiazul con tono demandante – ¡VETE! – ordenó el chico, a Gamakichi no le quedó otra que obedecer.

- _"Vamos, vamos ¡zorro tonto! ¿Me escuchas?"_ – le habló a su demonio.

- **¿Que quieres niñito?** – lo interrogó elKitsune.

- _"Quiero que me brindes tu fuerza"_ – mencionó con tono dominante el ojiazul.

- **Tendré que pensarlo **– este comentario hizo enojar a Naruto.

- _"No te lo pido, te lo ordenó"_ – aclaró el rubio.

El Kyubi liberó su poder, haciendo que el chakra de Naruto incrementara volviéndose de un color rojo, sentía como su cuerpo tomaba movilidad, aprovechando esto tendría oportunidad para ir donde el responsable de todo esto… _Gaara. _

- _"Se suponía que debías cuidar de Hina- chan mientras estuviera en Suna, y no dejarla a su suerte"_ – pensaba el rubio, mientras corría por el bosque en dirección al hogar de su amigo.

El sol se asomaba, serían cerca de las seis de la mañana y Gamakichi había llegado donde la quinta Hokage informando la situación y lo dicho por Naruto. Al instante dispuso a Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke, para su búsqueda, en si las cosas se complicaban mandaría al resto. Los seis jóvenes salieron en dirección donde Gamakichi se dirigía, a los pocos minutos ya se hallaban en el lugar, pero… ¿Dónde diablos estaba Naruto? Esperaron una hora y el rubio no apareció.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos esperarlo – articuló serio el ojiperla, haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

- Tienes razón, el tiempo está corriendo a nuestra contra – mencionó a sus compañeros el de coletas.

Los cuatro restantes suspiraron derrotados, ellos tenían razón, si esperaban a que Naruto apareciera… Hinata podría estar en grave peligro.

- Yo puedo rastrear el olor de Hina- chan – pronunció el chico perro.

Se montó en Akamaru y juntos siguieron el rastro de la peliazul, aunque el pensamiento de todos era _"espero que esté bien"._

**Con Naruto…**

Seguía corriendo sin descanso, gracias al chakra su Bijū pudo llegar en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo al desierto y podía ver con claridad la muralla que resguardaba a la aldea de la arena, el sol brillaba en lo alto, podría decirse que le llevó menos de un día llegar, y eso que por lo general tomaba dos o tres días arribar a Suna.

En pocos minutos llegó a la entrada de la aldea, furioso, el guardia no quería dejarlo pasar, porque primero debía de avisar que estaba él allí.

- No me importa, llévame con él – decía enfurecido mientras que sostenía al guardia por el cuello de su ropa.

- Pe-pero… – trató de explicarle la situación al rubio, pero éste no estaba como para hablar.

- Ya te dije que es un asunto muy grave – pronunció soltándolo y estallando en un grito de frustración.

- Es-está bi-bien, lo llevaré d-de inmediato – articuló asustado el ninja.

**En la oficina del Kazekage…**

Otra vez estaba como de costumbre con el papeleo, perdiéndose en él lo más que podía, pero parecía que siempre alguien lo interrumpía.

- Pase – pidió al oír golpear la puerta.

- Kazekage- sama, Uzumaki Naruto a beni… - no pudo continuar, porque él ojiazul interrumpió.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme si lo molesto en su trabajo Kazekage- sama – habló con tono sarcástico.

- Naruto, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? – interrogó sorprendido el pelirrojo levantándose de su escritorio.

Naruto avanzó hacia Gaara, sus ojos irradiaban la ira que sentía y Gaara pudo percibirlo, pero ya era tarde, el rubio le había dado un golpe en la cara a su amigo quien quedó tirado en el suelo.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Sí sé que me van a linchar por esto y por la espera, lo que pasó es que he tenido la mente en otro lado (ya se habrán enterado de que a mi país lo azotó un terremoto), pero estoy bien y ya he terminado el capí ¡al fin! n.n, lamento si hay algún error o algo mal n.n. El próximo capítulo se sabrá que dicen las cartas de Hinata a Gaara, **¿Qué pasará ahora?**,** ¿Gaara escuchará lo que Temari tiene que contarle?, ¿Qué ocurrirá con la pobre Hinata? Y ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Gaara sepa la verdad? y lo más importante** **Si existe el vino navegado, ¿existirá el vino surfeado o el vino ahogado? xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Gaara:** te estás excusando con lo del terremoto ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe:** no es una excusa, es algo que de verdad pasó – le aclaro.

**Gaara: **si, y tú huiste como una cobarde – comenta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**Uzumaki zoe: **mentiroso, yo no huí, solo grité – le vuelvo a aclarar.

**Gaara: **·_·U, es que tú no tienes remedio – menciona derrotado.

**Uzumaki zoe: **si yo fuese alguna enfermedad… tendría remedio – comento "inocente".

**Gaara: **(suspira) no se puede hablar contigo – pronuncia con los brazos cruzados

**Uzumaki zoe: **oye y ¿no has visto a Hina- chan?

**Gaara: **no – se sonroja.

**Uzumaki zoe: **quizás donde se metió ¬ ¬ - pregunto con doble sentido.

**Gaara: **(sonrojo) bueno ya va siendo hora que te despidas, aburres a los lectores – menciona con aires de grandeza.

**Uzumaki zoe: **sí, su majestad – irónica

**Uzumaki zoe y Gaara: **hasta un próximo capítulo, Adiós – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta luego, no dejen de leer y dejar review, por favor n.n, adiosito.

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n **Adiosito**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

**¨¨¨Capítulo trece – Cartas a Gaara- kun ¨¨¨**

- Naruto ¿qué te ocurre? – interrogó el pelirrojo con una mano en la mejilla y la otra apoyada en el piso.

- Yo te aprecio mucho Gaara – mencionó el chico – pero lo que le hiciste a Hinata… no te lo perdono – añadió bajando la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – interrogó el aguamarina levantándose.

- Lastimaste a Hinata, ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS CUIDARLA! – le reprochó Naruto a Gaara, quien estaba sorprendido por la actitud del chico.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó fastidiado – ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ELLA ME HIZO! – se defendió el joven Kazekage.

- PLAF – se escuchó una sonora bofetada dada al pelirrojo por una rubia de cuatro coletas.

- ¿Te-Temari? – interrogó sorprendido el rubio, mientras Gaara se sobaba la mejilla y miraba a Temari con una mezcla de confusión y enojo.

- Naruto, por favor déjame a solas con mi hermano – le pidió amablemente la mayor de los Sabaku no.

- Está bien – formuló el ojiazul mientras salía de la oficina murmurando palabras inentendibles y tratando de calmarse.

Gaara miraba a Temari con enfado ¿este día era el de golpear a Gaara?, ¿tan difícil era entender que él no quería saber nada de la Hyuuga?, de pronto se fijo en una especie de caja que la ojiverde traía en su mano izquierda.

- Gaara… se que este no es mi estilo, pero… siéntate y escucha – dijo la joven con seriedad e inquietud, mas el pelirrojo no mostro señal de querer escuchar - ¡solo siéntate y escúchame!, ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! – habló histérica, esto hizo que Gaara obedeciera.

- Toma – articuló entregándole la caja que contenía las cartas de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Y esto qué es? – interrogó el aguamarina a su hermana, quien lo miró seria.

- Las respuestas que buscas – fue lo último que pronunció la de coletas antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a un confundido Gaara dentro de ésta.

**Con Temari…**

Tan pronto cerró la puerta se dispuso a hablar con Naruto, pero no encontró al susodicho y tampoco a Kankuro (quien la acompañaba antes de entrar a la oficina), caminó hasta encontrarse con un ninja el cual le entregó una carta escrita por Kankuro.

"_Temari:_

_Naruto y yo hemos partido en busca de Hinata, la cual fue secuestrada por unos tipos en el bosque, si puedes hacer que Gaara reaccione ¡Hazlo pronto!_

_Hinata nos necesita, hay que ayudarla, por favor búscanos lo más pronto que puedas, yo me iré con Naruto para poder encontrarla._

_Atte. Kankuro"_

- ¡Diablos! – fue lo único que dijo en ese momento, mientras cerraba el puño, arrugó accidentalmente la hoja de papel y dio una patada a la nada.

**Con Gaara…**

Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en aquella caja al frente suyo, estaba en un dilema, ¿podría abrirla o no?, pero ¿qué era eso?, él era Sabaku no Gaara, él no dudaba o acaso ¿si lo hacía?. Pronto el demonio se agitó dentro de él.

- **Si vas a abrirla solo ¡Hazlo!, pero no te quedes como un estúpido mirando la dichosa caja **– le reclamó fastidiado el mapache.

- _"¡Cállate! y no me llames estúpido"_ – le ordenó enojado el pelirrojo.

- **No me pidas que me calle, hemos sufrido ya bastante por esa mocosa **– mencionó herido el demonio.

- _"No es… olvídalo"_ – trató de defenderla pero no podía negar que ella le mintió y lo hirió de una forma vil.

- **¿Qué?... ¿ibas a defenderla acaso? **– lo interrogó molesto el Shukaku.

- _"sabes… mejor ¡déjame en paz!"_ – mandó el aguamarina.

Shukaku no dijo más, ya que Gaara abrió la caja la cual contenía cuatro cartas y unas hojas enrolladas (tal cual como Temari las encontró).

Comenzó leyendo las notas que su tío escribió, cada momento, cada sensación, la recordaba, ahora la recordaba, pero se sorprendió que su tío fuera tan _frío_. ¿No era nada más que un plan?, ¿un plan para utilizarlo?, ¿para beneficiarse de él?, sentía rabia, ira con los del consejo de ancianos, por ocultarle tal secreto. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de Hinata?, era un estúpido, un enorme baka.

Con cuidado tomó cada una de las cartas que estaban destinadas a él, que SU Hina- chan le había escrito, estaban abiertas, supuso que ya alguien sabía el contenido de dichas cartas mas no le importaba eso, a él solo le importaba saber que le había escrito su Hina- chan.

Tomó la primera y comenzó a leer…

"_Querido Gaara- kun:_

_Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, se que solo han pasado dos días, pero para mí ha sido una eternidad, prometí escribirte cada dos días y así lo haré hasta el fin de mis días o mejor dicho hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver._

_Espero verte pronto, los días no son iguales sin ti, y es que a pesar que pasamos juntos solo un tiempo me encariñe mucho contigo, espero que eso no te moleste._

_Espero que me escribas Gaara- kun, aunque sé que lo harás, algo dentro de mí me lo dice, no sé que será, pero se que tú no romperías una promesa._

_Te quiero muchísimo Gaara- kun y escríbeme pronto"._

_Con cariño se despide tu siempre amiga…_

_Hina- chan_

Se sentía mal, pero a la vez feliz, Hinata nunca lo olvidó y le escribió, lo extrañaba como él a ella. Dejó la primera a un lado y continuó con la segunda carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer…

"_Querido Gaara- kun:_

_Hola Gaara- kun, espero que estés bien, yo no lo estoy del todo a ti no te puedo mentir ¿verdad?, creí que me escribirías, pero parece que no lo hiciste o tal vez te pasó algo, no, no quiero pensar que algo malo te pasó, pero si ese es el caso escríbeme pronto ¿sí?_

_La verdad no es solo eso lo que me tiene mal, es el hecho de que mi padre me presiona mucho con el entrenamiento, pero no te aburriré con ese tema._

_Te extraño Gaara- kun, siempre pienso en ti, en cómo estarás y todo eso, y es que desde que me vine hace ya cuatro días, me faltan minutos para pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te quiero. Espero que no me olvides, aunque mi corazón me dice que no te olvidaras nunca de mí, porque yo JAMÁS me olvidaré de ti._

_Bueno cuídate mucho Gaara- kun, te quiero. Espero que me escribas pronto y no olvides la promesa"._

_Con cariño se despide tu siempre amiga…_

_Hina- chan_

¿Pensaba en él?, _siempre_ pensó en él y él fue un estúpido al no notarlo y al creerle a su tío, se encerró en sí mismo creyendo que nadie lo quería, que nadie lo amaba, pero ella _siempre_ estuvo ahí y él no se dio cuenta.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó al leer lo que Hinata se dedicó a escribir para _él_, únicamente para _él_. Repitió la acción tomando la tercera carta…

"_Querido Gaara- kun:_

_Ya han pasado días desde que te escribí la primera carta y no he recibido ninguna de tu parte, pero no importa sé que no te olvidarías de mí, porque tú me quieras ¿no?, es decir, yo te quiero, tal vez mas de lo que debería, hasta he llegado a pensar que… bueno no importa de todas formas._

_Gaara- kun te extraño y mucho, extraño jugar contigo, hablar contigo y sobretodo extraño… verte, se que suena loco, pero eso es lo que me pasa._

_Te quiero y cuídate mucho Gaara- kun, se que pronto nos veremos o tal vez pronto me escribas, no te olvides de mí, porque yo de ti no me olvido". _

_Con cariño se despide tu siempre amiga…_

_Hina- chan_

La sensación en su garganta se hacía más insoportable, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, a punto de liberar las lágrimas que nunca derramó por nadie, en su interior el demonio estaba en las mismas condiciones y tal vez hasta peor, pero aún le quedaba la última carta que Hinata le escribió, aquella que al igual que las otras nunca recibió.

Comenzó a leerla…

"_Querido Gaara- kun:_

_Te preguntarás como he estado ya que en la carta anterior soné un poco… dolida, y la verdad lo estoy, he querido saber de ti, de tu estado, de si me olvidaste o no, a lo mejor ya hasta ni me recuerdas, pero no me importa, todo eso se borra cuando pienso en los momentos que hemos estado juntos._

_Ahora más que nunca me he dado cuenta que no te quiero, sino que Te Amo, sí y tal vez me odiarás por eso, pero es esa sensación tan agradable que siento en mi pecho, cuando te pienso y mi corazón late aceleradamente. Tal vez soy aun muy niña como para saber que es el amor, pero sé que estoy enamorada de ti Gaara- kun y eso no creo que ni tú, ni nadie lo pueda cambiar._

_Me despido esperando tu carta, se que llegará, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero llegará. Te amo Gaara- kun no lo olvides"._

_Con amor… _

_Hina- chan_

Lo amaba, ella lo amaba y siempre lo amó, aun cuando no pudiera recordarla, aun cuando él la hiriera, ella… lo amaba, ¿por qué no se lo dijo antes?, ¿por qué diablos nadie se lo dijo?, ¿por qué no le entregaron esas cartas antes de que recuperara la memoria? Y lo más importante ¿por qué Hinata se enamoró de un monstruo como él?

Las lágrimas ya no eran reprimidas, al contrario éstas corrían libres por su rostro, ya no importaba si lo veían así de vulnerable, porque la verdad era que él amaba a Hyuuga Hinata, a SU Hina- chan y todo acabó… por ser terco y no querer escuchar a Temari.

**En otro lugar…**

Gracias al sensible olfato de Akamaru los jóvenes habían logrado dar con el paradero de Hinata, estaba en una especie de cueva, situada en lo más profundo del bosque. Los ninjas analizaban la situación cuidadosamente desde una distancia más o menos lejana, ya que no querían dar un paso en falso que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de la Hyuuga.

- Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a que anochezca y atacarlos cuando bajen la guardia – sugirió Sakura con un tono serio.

- No creo que eso sea lo mejor Sakura – habló el Nara quien se hallaba con los brazos cruzados y meditando las posibilidades de ataque.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura – habló Neji – creo que lo mejor será esperar a que anochezca, así atacaremos de sorpresa – articuló el ojiperlado con tono serio.

De pronto escucharon a alguien acercarse, Neji usó su byakugan para identificar a los invasores, para su suerte se trataba de Naruto y Kankuro.

- ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto Naruto? – lo regañó la pelirosa.

- Tenía que arreglar un asunto con Gaara – formuló el rubio con la voz seca, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigos.

- Díganme ¿ya los han encontrado? – interrogó el Sabaku no.

- Sí, se encuentran a unos cuantos kilómetros – le informó Shino quien estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol (en lo alto de éste).

- ¿Y qué demonios estamos esperando?, debemos ir por ella… ¡AHORA! – pronunció con la impulsividad que lo caracteriza.

- ¿Tú eres baka o qué? – mencionó Sasuke con molestia – si atacamos… podrían herir a Hinata o algo peor – inquirió el pelinegro con tono firme y la mirada fija en Naruto.

Todos se miraban, la verdad que la situación era muy delicada, y lo que menos querían era que Hinata perdiera la vida por un arranque de locura del rubio.

- Está bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó derrotado, miró a los seis jóvenes esperando una respuesta.

Neji tomó la palabra y les contó lo que planeaban tanto al ojiazul como a Kankuro. Naruto tenía la mente dividida entre el plan, Hinata y finalmente… _Gaara._

- _"Gaara, no seas estúpido, tienes que ayudar a Hinata, ella… Te Ama"_ – pensó para sí mismo, pero el rubio esperaba que Gaara pudiera escucharlo. (Por más raro que eso suene)

**Dentro de la cueva…**

Hinata se encontraba atada de pies y manos, y amordazada. Dos de los hombres la miraban de forma lasciva examinándola y comiéndosela con la mirada.

- Sinceramente estas mucho más hermosas Hyuuga – mencionó el jefe de la banda, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hinata quien derramó una lágrimas por el miedo que tenía.

- Ssshhh… tranquila, no te haré nada – hizo una pausa – por ahora – agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Tanto él, como el otro rieron, Hinata sollozaba, se sentía extremadamente inútil, y el estar amarrada de esa forma, no le facilitaba las cosas.

Un hombre de cabello negro y desordenado entro en la "guarida", su cara era de satisfacción. El ojicafé (jefe) lo miró interrogante y habló.

- Los he encontrado, se encuentran a unos kilómetros de aquí – informó a su superior.

- ¿Cuántos son? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie y yendo a su lado.

- Eran seis, pero tal parece que aparecieron otros dos – anunció el pelinegro, la peliazul se calmó al oír que habían llegado otros dos.

- _"Tal vez sean Naruto- kun y… Gaara"_ – pensó dándose una esperanza.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Gomennasai por la demora pero es que con el instituto a penas me alcanza para escribir una línea o dos y no quería demorarme tanto, pero tal parece que no lo logré, pero bueno ya he terminado el capítulo ¡por fin! n.n, lamento si hay algún error n.n. El próximo capítulo se viene la batalla y tal vez algo más, **¿Qué pasará ahora?**,** ¿Qué hará Gaara ahora que sabe la verdad?, ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Hinata? Y ¿Se enfrentaran a esos tipos para poder salvarla? y lo más importante****¿Por qué las lunas de otros planetas tienen nombre, pero la nuestra se llama luna?****xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Gaara:** ya era hora desaparecida en acción ¬¬ - me mira interrogante desde la puerta.

**Uzumaki zoe:** no estaba desaparecida, solo que el instituto hace que mis neuronas colapsen xD – bromeo.

**Gaara: **si, seguro ¬¬, ya con esto perdiste a los lectores que te seguían – habla con mala intención.

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡no seas maloooo!, ¡Hina- chan! – gritó y ella aparece. Por la puerta al lado de Gaara n.n

**Hinata:** ¿qué pasa Zoe- chan? – me mira preocupada

**Uzumaki zoe:** Gaara, me está molestando, regáñalo – me cruzo de brazos.

**Hinata:** pe-pero… ¿por q-qué y-yo? – tartamudea y choca sus dedos sonrojándose.

**Uzumaki zoe:** porque a ti te hace caso y a mí no – sigo con los brazos cruzados.

**Hinata:** G- Gaara- kun… - fue interrumpida por Gaara ·_·U

**Gaara: **está bien – pronuncia derrotado.

**Uzumaki zoe: **vez que a ti si te hace caso? ¬¬ – hablo con doble sentido de forma "inocente".

**Hinata:** … - no dice nada solo se sonroja.

**Gaara: **(suspira) mejor las dejo solas – se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse

**Uzumaki zoe: **oye esperaaa – se gira para mirarme.

**Gaara: **¿Qué quieres ahora? – interroga confundido.

**Uzumaki zoe: **que te despidas junto conmigo y con… Hina- chan – le suplico haciendo ojitos.

**Gaara: **(suspiro) bueno está bien, porque tú… aburres a los lectores – menciona seguro de sí mismo.

**Uzumaki zoe: **si, como tu digas – digo ignorándolo – me ayudas Hina- chan n.n – ella asiente.

- bien aquí vamos! – energética yo xD

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **hasta un próximo capítulo de "Remember me", Adiós – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta luego, no dejen de leer y dejar review, por favor n.n, adiosito. y no me odien por tardar y no me abandonen T.T

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y más adelante se viene lo bueno y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n

**Adiosito**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

**¨¨¨Capítulo catorce – Una pelea y un grave accidente ¨¨¨**

**Con Gaara…**

Secó sus lágrimas, guardó las cartas en la caja y se dispuso a salir del lugar, sentía rabia, ira, quería matar a esos malditos ancianos que arruinaron lo que más esperaba encontrar… _Amor_. Abrió con furia la puerta, los mataría, sí que lo haría y nadie, ni sus hermanos podría evitar tal masacre. Pero tales planes fueron detenidos por la presencia de su hermana quien estaba parada al frente del pelirrojo.

- ¿Adónde vas? – interrogó molesta la rubia.

- Voy a matar a esos ancianos inútiles y ni tú, ni nadie me lo va a impedir – contestó como si nada apretando el puño izquierdo (en el derecho llevaba la caja).

- Olvídalo – habló con tono demandante, pero en él se notaba un deje de angustia.

- No me di… - Temari lo interrumpió

- Han secuestrado a Hinata – le informó, extendiéndole en su cara la nota de Kankuro, Gaara quedó sorprendido.

- ¡Maldición! – espetó con rabia, dando un golpe al marco de la puerta, Temari lo miró comprensiva.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – le preguntó poniendo con las manos en sus caderas.

Sin decir más Gaara se encaminó hacia el escritorio, guardó la caja bajo siete llaves y salió junto a Temari rumbo al bosque, solo esperaba que Hinata estuviera bien. Pero se sintió mal al dejar la aldea "algo" desprotejida, asi que se detuvo y miró a Temari.

- Temari, regresa a la aldea – su tono era demandante, Temari lo miró confundida.

- Pero Ga... – su hermano la interrumpió meneando la cabeza de forma negativa.

- La aldea no puede quedar desprotegida – hizo una pausa – además esto es algo que debo hacer... _sólo_ – formuló con seriedad.

- Está bien – contestó derrotada y muy a su pesar volvió a retomar camino hacia la arena, mientras observaba a la figura de su hermano alejarse.

**Mientras tanto en el bosque…**

Los ocho ninjas se encontraban luchando (más cerca de donde estaba Hinata), todos ellos preguntándose cómo habían llegado a esa situación y es que fueron lo bastante cautelosos para no ser descubiertos, pero tal parece que a pesar de ello los descubrieron igual. La pelea era bastante pareja, Naruto y sus clones luchaban contra el sujeto que lo venció anteriormente (el jefe) y los clones de este, Sasuke y los demás ayudaban a Naruto, mientras que Shikamaru y Neji, trataban de acercarse al lugar donde estaba la Hyuuga.

Golpes, cortes, patadas, eran parte del ambiente, tanto Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban hartos de esa situación, sobretodo porque a cada clon que le daban, aparecía otro, era algo de no acabar, y la situación empeoraba ya que Kankuro estaba peleando con otro de los sujetos. El tercer miembro del grupo se encontraba vigilando a la peliazul dentro de la cueva, pero se percató de la presencia de los dos Shinobis de Konoha y salió del lugar con Hinata a cuestas.

El sol ya casi salía ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando?, nadie lo sabía, lo que si sabían era que no podían dejarse vencer, aunque ya estaban bastante exhaustos, no se rendían, los enemigos parecían tener fuerza de sobra, pero ellos ganarían. Los minutos se convertían en horas y al parecer la ayuda no llegaría.

- _"¡Maldición, Gaara!"_ – pensaba el ojiazul, mientras le hacía frente al líder – seguirás… con tu… jueguito – le mencionó fastidiado el Uzumaki.

- Al decir verdad, pensaba terminarlo ¡ahora! – lanzó las agujas contra Naruto, más este las esquivó.

Pero no se percató que detrás de él había un clon que también lanzó varias agujas, pero éstas no llegaron al cuerpo del rubio, ya que una pared de arena lo impidió.

- ¿Gaara? – mencionó sorprendido.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – pronunció con sarcasmo, haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras – articuló con alegría el rubio.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – habló mientras se deshacía de los clones del malvado ninja.

- ¿Buscas a esta preciosura? – interrogó el pelicafé quien tenía a la ojiperla con un Kunai cerca de su yugular.

Gaara movió su arena para ir por él, pero al ver con el ninja amenazaba la vida de Hinata se contuvo (la pelea se detuvo ante esto).

- Yo que tú, lo pensaría mejor – Hinata estaba al borde del llanto, y es que no podía hacer nada, los efectos de las hierbas que le suministraron estando en la cueva, aun no se disipaban.

- ¡SUÉLTALA! – le exigió el pelirrojo con la furia latente en su mirada y en sus palabras, más el ninja no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El cabecilla, aprovecho la distracción de los jóvenes y con sus clones los inmovilizó a todos (clavando agujas en los cuerpos de los ninjas), pero no contaba con que Shikamaru se posesionara de él, inmovilizándolo y a sus clones también. Neji se escabulló para atacarle por la espalda, pero el ninja que antes peleaba con Kankuro lo sorprendió por detrás (estaba concentrado en salvar a su prima) dándole un golpe en el cuello, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

- Dígame Kazekage- sama – se notaba el sarcasmo en la voz del hombre – ¿tan importante es esta chica para usted? – inquirió mirando a Gaara desafiante, este frunció el ceño.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene…, déjala ir – le advirtió, su arena se revolvía inquieta, y Shukaku exigía la sangre de aquel sujeto.

- Esto no será como la última vez… ella se queda con nosotros – hizo una pausa – dudo que sus amigos puedan hacer algo – mencionó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara se voltearon y vieron a sus amigos inmóviles, se maldijeron internamente, la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Si no hacían algo pronto, esos tipos terminarían por hacerle daño a Hinata. En sus mentes se libraba una batalla para poder controlar la situación. Sin embargo el ninja que sostenía a la peliazul soltó su Kunai y cayó de rodillas al piso, sosteniendo su estómago, Gaara se percató que la ojiperla lo golpeó mientras el sujeto estaba distraído, sonrió para sus adentros, aprovechó la oportunidad para ayudar a Hinata, Naruto se encargó de golpear al ninja, pero pronto se percató de que este era solo un clon más. El pelirrojo desató a la Hyuuga, y en eso bajó la guardia por un momento y el verdadero pelicafé (que se encontraba escondido hasta ese momento) intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero Hinata (si bien aún estaba algo adormecida) se interpuso entre el ninja y Gaara, recibiendo un golpe que la hizo chocar contra un árbol cercano. Gaara enfureció, la arena de su tinaja salió directo hacia el hombre y buscó a los otros dos, Shukaku le exigía la sangre de aquellos tipos y lo complació pronunciando las palabras del funeral del desierto. No era que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, solo lo hizo por salvar a SU Hinata.

- Gaara… – habló con tono preocupado el rubio, el pelirrojo lo miró.

- Se lo merecían – articuló algo más calmado, todo pasó tan rápido.

- N-No es eso… e-es… - el ojiazul estaba tendido al lado de Hinata, sosteniéndola.

Gaara se acercó hacia ellos, Naruto notaba como la sangre de la peliazul corría por su nuca, el demonio se estremeció, y no porque deseara la sangre de la muchacha, sino porque el verla así lo hacía sentir extrañamente… _preocupado_. El pelirrojo se puso de rodillas al lado derecho de la joven.

- Hinata – la llamó el Uzumaki, más esta no respondió – Hinata – volvió a insistir y obtuvo un quejido de la Hyuuga.

- humm… N-Naruto- kun – formuló con la voz débil al ver a su amigo.

- ¡Hina- chan! – exclamó el rubio abrazándola, la ojiperla soltó un quejido de dolor, el rubio se aparto – lo siento – mencionó zorrudo.

- Hinata – escuchó su nombre de aquella voz ronca perteneciente al chico de cabellos color fuego.

- ¿Q-quién e-es… u-usted? – lo interrogó dejándolo confundido y a la vez preocupado.

- Hina- chan… ¿no recuerdas a Gaara? – preguntó preocupado el rubio, por la reacción de su amiga – _"no puede ser que esto esté pasando"_ – se decía a sí mismo el ojiazul.

- ¡Ah! K-Kazekage- sama yo… lo siento – se disculpó la Hyuuga, pero ninguno tenía muy claro el porqué de esa disculpa.

- Hinata… en serio, no juegues, tú no le dices así, solo lo llamas Gaara ¿recuerdas? – mencionó y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Etto… yo… - Gaara la miraba asustado y preocupado – no… recuerdo, Naruto- kun – tras decir esto al pelirrojo pareció derrumbársele el mundo. Naruto tenía una cara de sorpresa.

- Vamos… Hina- chan, ¿no recuerdas que estabas de misión en Suna? – interrogó para mejorar la situación.

- N-no N-Naruto- kun, yo… no recuerdo – respondió con suma inocencia, sin darse cuenta que con sus negativas quebraba el alma al ninja de la arena.

- Hina… - no pudo continuar ya que el pelirrojo fue interrumpido.

- Creo que es hora de irnos – mencionó Kankuro quien puso su mano sobre el hombro del aguamarina para darle apoyo.

Ya los efectos de los anestésicos habían desaparecido casi por completo y lo que sucedió con los ninjas era pasado, ahora todos estaban preocupados y desconcertados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde cuando ¿Gaara se preocupaba por Hinata?, era cierto que ellos pasaron tiempo juntos con el asunto de el papeleo y todo eso, pero…es que acaso ¿Hinata y él tenían algo? Si bien todos tenían esa duda en su cabeza, ninguno de los dos chicos contestaría a esa pregunta si alguien se atreviera a hablar.

Un preocupado y molesto Kiba interrumpió en la escena cargando a Hinata en su espalda (estilo caballito), todos estaban confundidos incluyendo el pelirrojo, no entendía como aquel golpe pudo afectar la memoria de la peliazul haciéndola olvidarse de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. El marionetista estaba angustiado por la reacción de su pequeño hermano, quien observaba atónito como se llevaban a la ojiazul de vuelta a Konoha y ni siquiera hacía algo por impedirlo y no podía, estaba –

- Creo que es hora de volver – mencionó con la voz apagada el de cara pintada. Gaara no habló, ni siquiera parecía querer moverse de donde estaba – _"¿Por qué no va tras la Hinata?"_ – se preguntó el joven.

Derrotado, abatido y con la mirada apagada se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a Suna. _"Hinata…"_. Fue con ese pensamiento que abandonó aquel bosque.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba desconcertado ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga olvidara al pelirrojo y a él no?, de hecho parecía recordarlos a todos menos a Gaara, o solo recordaba en parte al chico. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Kiba con Hinata en su espalda, aparentemente dormida, pero por unos instantes el ojiazul pudo percibir como una lágrima traicionera corría por la mejilla de la peliazul.

"_Hinata…"_ – pensó el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga había hecho.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA (sé que eso es poco) pero como comente antes el "bendito" instituto, los exámenes, bueno no los aburriré. Lo bueno es ya he terminado el capítulo ¡por fin! n.n, lamento si hay algún error o si la pelea fue aburrida n.n. El próximo capítulo será… mejor no digo nada xD, **¿Qué pasará ahora?**,** ¿Gaara se dará por vencido?, ¿Hinata recordará al pelirrojo? Y ¿Qué pasará en los siete meses que le quedan a Gaara antes de su matrimonio? y lo más importante****¿****Cual es otra palabra para sinónimo****?****xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Gaara:** es un milagro verte sentada allí ¬¬ - menciona sarcástico.

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¿milagro?, milagro es que tu aceptaras lo que sientes por Hina- chan – comento inocente.

**Gaara: **sonrojo - ¿eso que tiene que ver? – desvía la mirada

**Uzumaki zoe: **nada, nada – trato de cambiar el tema

**Hinata:** Zoe- chan, estas escribiendo… la historia – me mira y se sonroja ¿no es tierna?

**Uzumaki zoe:** si, tu historia con Gaara jejejejeje – ambos se miran y se sonrojan.

**Hinata:** …– se quedó muda de la vergüenza xD.

**Gaara: **ya deja de hablar estupideces y despídete, los lectores ya se aburren de ti – pronuncia con falso enojo.

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿te he dicho que eres malo? ¬¬ – mi voz suena a berrinche.

**Gaara: **¿Cómo un millón de veces? – menciona con arqueando una ceja inexistente

**Uzumaki zoe: **me lo imaginaba ¬¬U.

**Gaara: **ya despídete, niña – interroga confundido.

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡no soy una niña! – reclamo enojada.

**Gaara: **bien a todos mis… digo a todos los lectores, creo que es todo por hoy ya que la niña se a puesto a hacer berrinche – menciona con madures.

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡que no soy niña!, y ¡que no armo berrinche! – grito molesta. Hinata nos mira con cara de ·_·U

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **bueno seráhasta un próximo capítulo de "Remember me", Nos vemos – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta luego, no dejen de leer y dejar review, por favor n.n, adiosito. y no me odien por tardar y no me abandonen T.T

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n

**Adiosito**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

**¨¨¨Capítulo Quince – Estos meses sin ti ¨¨¨**

**Siete meses después…**

**Con Gaara…**

Se encontraba en lo alto de un tejado en la aldea de Konoha (estaba anocheciendo), recordando con pesadez lo que había ocurrido después del secuestro de Hinata, y luego de que ella perdiera la memoria… ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado entre ellos?, siempre que querían estar juntos "algo" lograba impedir su unión. Recordaba con nitidez cuando la conoció, cuando la vio por segunda vez, cuando la ayudó con su trabajo. Suspiró.

- **Deberíamos ir por ella, Hinata es NUESTRA – **le exigió su bijū.

- _"Ya no lo es… ella no nos recuerda"_ – expresó melancólico, rememorando algunos encuentros con la Hyuuga.

**¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨**

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que vio a Hinata por última vez, ¿Cómo podía extrañarla tanto?, ¿Cómo podía torturarlo de esa manera? No sabía más de lo que Naruto le había escrito _"No te preocupes por Hinata- chan, ella está bien"_, ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba "bien" si ni siquiera lo recordaba?, el simple hecho de que le llamara "Kazekage- sama" lo hacía sentirse estúpido, enojado, herido, triste y un montón de sentimientos contradictorios, pero hoy sería la primera vez que se encontrarían después de aquel incidente.

- Gaara… ¿estás bien? – lo interrogó la chica rubia de cuatro coletas.

- Si – respondió cabizbajo, mientras el demonio se removía inquieto en su interior.

Temari miró a Kankuro y esté negó con la cabeza, estaba mal, definitivamente sería malo dejarlo a solas con Hinata como le habían pedido a la Hokage, pero era algo necesario, el pelirrojo ya no estaba como siempre, desde lo ocurrido con la Hyuuga que se había encerrado en su mundo y en su trabajo como Kage, ambos debían reconocer que tenía algo extraño… sus ojos, ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad que meses atrás cuando estuvo trabajando con la ojiperla, era obvio que la extrañaba y que si no la veía pronto. Moriría.

Entraron en la oficina de Tsunade, Gaara se encontraba en una situación no muy buena, ella… SU Hinata se encontraba allí, él sabía que ella iría, no por algo él pidió su presencia en esa reunión, pero su corazón pareció detenerse en ese mismo momento cuando la vio, tan hermosa, no es que no lo fuera, pero ahora irradiaba algo que él desconocía, aunque se le hacía grato. La peliazul por su parte no se inmutó al verlo ahí frente a ella, es más parecía estar lo más tranquila del mundo. Pero algo que ella no se esperó ocurrió, Tsunade (ya los había saludado) se levantó pronunció un par de palabras y los dejó a solas.

- Hinata… - pronunció con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, ella estaba de espaldas. Tembló.

- ¿O-ocurre a-algo K-Kazekage-…sama? – articuló algo nerviosa, por estar a solas con él.

No sabía cómo se había acercado tan rápido a ella, pero ahora se encontraba entre él y la pared, sabía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento y sabía también lo sonrojada que debía estar porque su cara ardía.

- Hinata… - repitió el pelirrojo oliendo su cuello.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios del aguamarina se posesionaron de los de ella, trató de alejarlo pero le fue imposible, el Sabaku no era más fuerte que ella. Cuando él rompió el beso, se sintió tonta y confundida, aunque eso no le impidió darle una cachetada y salir corriendo del lugar.

- _"No es igual que antes…"_ – se dijo más así mismo que al Shukaku, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

**¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back ¨¨¨**

Después de eso la volvió a ver por segunda vez en una reunión que la Hokage y él tuvieron para renovar el tratado de alianza entre las aldeas de Konoha y Suna, pero el resultado fue el mismo, tenía dos opciones uno o Hinata fingía demasiado bien o dos de verdad lo había olvidado.

- **¿Seguirás lamentándote o iremos por ella? – **reclamó nuevamente el mapache.

- _"¡Cállate!"_ – le ordenó hastiado.

- **Mata a ese Kitsune, ¡MÁTALO! –** exigía furioso el demonio.

- _"NO"_ – respondió cortante, lo último que haría sería eliminar a Naruto.

- **¡MÁTALO! él te traicionó **– mencionó colérico.

Era verdad tal vez Naruto lo había traicionado, sobre todo con lo que había ocurrido hace una semana atrás cuando se había enterado de que Hinata y él se casarían, le cayó como un balde de agua fría, así que ¿ella lo evitaba porque estaba enamorada de Naruto?, no eso no era posible, no Hinata, no Naruto ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se había olvidado así sin más de él.

**¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la torre de la Hokage, Tsunade los había mandado a llamar a los "nueve novatos", incluyendo por supuesto a Gaara que era el Kazekage. La rubia de dos coletas estaba sentada en su escritorio y todos la miraban esperando la "noticia" que le daría a los shinobis.

- Se que se preguntan por qué los mandé llamar – habló autoritaria, hizo un silencio y continuó – el motivo es que quiero que ustedes sean los primeros de enterarse de esto – los miró a todos uno por uno – Naruto es el candidato a convertirse en Hokage – ante esto el rubio quien estaba a su lado izquierdo sonrió – pero para ello debe de contraer matrimonio con una kunoichi de Konoha – ante esto la mirada del ojiazul perdió brillo y todos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos con confusión – el consejo decidió que esta persona sería… Hyuuga Hinata – concluyó.

Todos abrieron la boca, Sasuke apretó el puño y miró al rubio quien le pedía perdón con la mirada, a Gaara se le congeló la sangre y su corazón pareció quebrarse como años atrás, los demás miraban a Hinata (quien estaba al lado derecho de Tsunade), pero esta solo sonreía.

- ¿Hinata- chan esto es enserio? – la interrogó Kiba aparentemente molesto.

- Si – se limitó a responder con la cabeza agacha, pero luego la levantó decidida.

- No… esto debe ser una broma – formuló el Inuzuka, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

- Te felicito Naruto – comentó sarcástico el pelinegro para luego irse, dejando a los presentes aún más confundidos.

Gaara no dijo nada, y eso a sus hermanos no les gustaba ¿por qué Tsunade hacía semejante estupidez?, pero el pelirrojo reaccionó y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

_- "Gaara"_ – pensaron Temari y Kankuro.

Luego fue el turno de Kiba quien se fue refunfuñando molesto, Shino lo siguió. Pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que Hinata pensó, todos se fueron excepto Naruto y Tsunade.

- Hina- chan ¿te encuentras bien? – la interrogó, ya que ella ni se movía.

- S-si – respondió de forma automática, para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

**¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back ¨¨¨**

Ella y Naruto se casarían tal vez más pronto de lo que todos pensaron, la boda se celebraría pasado mañana, bodas. Suspiró. La suya después de tanto luchar se había cancelado, por fin el consejo había cedido a su "petición" y lo había dejado seguir en paz. Matsuri por su parte tenía una relación con su hermano, que había sido secreta hasta que sin querer él los había descubierto y no de una forma muy "grata".

**¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Hinata lo había rechazado por segunda vez, después de eso se había rendido, ya no quería nada, solo vivía por y para su pueblo, encerrado en su oficina las veinticuatro horas del día. Esa noche había decidido tomar un respiro e irse a su "hogar" antas, después de todo Temari estaba en Konoha visitando al Nara y Kankuro (según él mismo) no estaría en casa porque tenía una cita. Llego a su casa sin hacer ruido (como siempre) se dirigió a su habitación, pero escuchó a su hermano quejarse… _"Tan poco duró su cita"_ – se dijo a sí mismo.

Se dirigió a la habitación del marionetista, la puerta estaba entre abierta iba a entrar, pero algo lo detuvo. En medio de la oscuridad, a la luz de la luna pudo ver a su hermano desnudo sobre una mujer en iguales condiciones, no sabía muy bien que hacían o porque lo hacían. Aquella mujer gimió el nombre de su hermano, aquella vocecita… se le tornaba familiar, demasiado familiar, volvió a escuchar a ambos retrocedió, pero para su mala suerte chocó con una mesa y uno de los objetos que estaba sobre ésta, llamando la atención de Kankuro y la chica.

- ¿N-no q-que Temari- san e-estaba en Ko… – la mujer fue interrumpida por el moreno.

- Gaara… – articuló el marionetista, la chica lo miró sonrojada.

- Ga-Gaara- sa-sama ¿c-crees q-qué é-él? – formuló mientras su cara se ponía roja.

- Adoro cuando te pones así – dijo Kankuro sonriéndole, ella se sonrojó más.

Luego se levantó se vistió y subió a la azotea donde sabía que encontraría a su pequeño hermano. Tan pronto llegó arriba Gaara quien estaba sentado en el barandal del edificio lo interrogó.

- ¿Por qué? – pronunció de espaldas al marionetista.

- Siento… que… te hayas… enterado así – mencionó con vergüenza, su hermano lo miró serio.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – volvió a interrogarlo con su habitual semblante y de brazos cruzados.

- Matsuri… ella y yo… desde después que ocurriera lo del "compromiso", quería ayudarla y… pues solo… pasó – aclaró el moreno ente la mirada confundida del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué le hacías? – preguntó sin más, su hermano no se sorprendió, estaba claro que se lo preguntaría, pero no pensó que sería tan directo.

- Pues… veras cuando… dos personas se aman y ya… llevan un tiempo juntas pues… – rascó su cabeza de forma nerviosa – _"¡Gaara! ¿Por qué me pones en esta situación?"_ – se decía mentalmente.

- Estas diciéndome que lo que hacías con Matsuri ¿es parte del amor? – interrogó confundido.

- Bueno entre otras palabras… si – habló mientras en su cara se notaba un sonrojo.

- Lamento… – el marionetista lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, además de una u otra forma te ibas a enterar jajajaja – comentó divertido – _"aunque hubiese preferido que se enterara de otra forma"_ – pensó mientras observaba como su hermano miraba la luna.

**¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back ¨¨¨**

Por lo menos debía admitir que era mejor así, todo tranquilo, sin el consejo molestándolo, aunque si sentía ese dolor oprimirle el pecho, ese dolor era igual que aquella vez con Yashamaru, dolía y dolía horriblemente, dirigió su mano hacía donde está su corazón y apretó la tela de su ropa.

**Con Naruto…**

Desde aquel día en que anunciaron su boda con la peliazul no había visto a Sasuke, no podía mirarlo a la cara después de eso, pero lo había hecho por ayudar a una amiga, acaso ¿eso era motivo para juzgarlo?, llegó a su departamento cansado tanta charla con el consejo lo fastidiaba, pero no se esperó encontrarlo ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pronunció confundido el rubio a su compañero.

- Vine a… ¡olvídalo! – formuló molesto el Uchiha, pero Naruto sabía que el chico era orgulloso.

- ¿Viniste a verme? – comentó divertido, con un tono pícaro, pero a Sasuke no le agradó el tonito.

- Lo menos que quiero es… – pero las palabras quedaron en su boca cuando el Uzumaki lo besó de pronto.

- Perdóname – habló luego de romper el contacto, y una lágrima traicionera caía por su mejilla.

- No comprendo ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué me haces esto, si… casarás con Hinata? – su voz sonaba afligida, y se enfurecía ante el hecho.

- No todo es lo que aparenta Sasuke – mencionó decaído, el pelinegro lo miró enojado.

- Ah ¿sí?, que ahora me dirás que Hinata es la mujer de tu vida, que ambos siempre estuvieron enamorados y que yo solo era el inútil que te sirvió para aclarar tus sentimientos por ella – declaró con indignación mientras apretaba el puño.

- No es… – pero el joven no lo dejó terminar.

- ¿No es eso?, Entonces… ¿Qué es?... ¿le tienes lástima porque perdió la memoria? – los ojos del pelinegro irradiaban furia, estaba seguro que la "conversación" acabaría con él sobre Naruto… golpeándolo hasta que los nudillos le sangraran.

- ¡CÁLLATEEE!... Ella no perdió la memoria – confesó, Sasuke lo miró sorprendido – todo lo que hago es cumplir una promesa – reveló con tristeza recordando la conversación que tuvieron con Hinata.

**¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨**

Ya había pasado dos días después de que habían vuelto del secuestro, a Hinata le darían de alta esa tarde, Naruto como buen amigo había ido a visitarla.

- Hola Hina- chan – la saludó con amabilidad.

- H-Hola N-Naruto- kun – respondió regalándole una sonrisa, el rubio se sentó junto a ella en la camilla.

- Hinata… – la peliazul lo miró dudosa – ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – ella asintió – tú… aun recuerdas a Gaara ¿verdad? – la interrogó sin rodeos, la Hyuuga lo miró sorprendida.

- A-Al ¿K-Kazekage- sama? – dijo mientras un color carmín adornaba sus mejillas.

- Hinata… no me mientas – le pidió tomándole la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco más.

- Na-Naruto- kun – vio en los ojos de Naruto la angustia – etto y-yo a Gaara- kun – se tapó la boca al pronunciar su nombre y el ojiazul sonrió.

- Aquella vez… en el bosque una lágrima cayó de tus ojos y supuse que era por eso – testificó el Uzumaki, pero la ojiperla lo miró preocupada.

- Por favor… Naruto- kun, no le digas a nadie… él… Gaara- kun no debe enterarse – sus manos se juntaron complementando la petición, el rubio la miró incrédulo.

- Pe-pero Hinata… – la chica lo interrumpió.

- Pro-méteme que n-no le dirás… y-y que m-me ayuda-ras a n-no caer a-ante él… p-prométeme q-que m-me ayudarás en to-todo..., pro-métemelo Na-Naruto- kun – dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus perlados ojos. Naruto suspiró.

- Está bien – aceptó no muy convencido, no entendía por qué su amiga hacía tal estupidez.

**¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back ¨¨¨**

El azabache se quedó perplejo y sorprendido, así que Hinata había fingido su pérdida de memoria todo para que Gaara no se enterara y no hallaba la necesidad de preguntar el porqué.

- Perdóname, todo esto ha sido mi culpa – mencionó bajando la cabeza y suspirando profundo.

- Está bien – habló el Uchiha y lo abrazó – pero mi pregunta es ¿qué harás con Gaara?, en estos momentos… – el ojiazul se apartó del abrazo y sonrió.

- Haré lo que debí hacer hace meses – formuló, Sasuke comprendió y asintió.

- Ve – articuló el pelinegro con una media sonrisa y sin decir más Naruto se fue.

**Con Gaara…**

Aun se hallaba allí, y se maldecía por recordar todo lo que tenía que ver con la Hyuuga, debía olvidarse de ella, pero ¡era inútil!, la necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla cerca, aspirar su aroma, hacerla temblar, necesitaba todo de ella. Pronto una presencia alejó aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cortante y frio sin voltearse a mirar al sujeto.

- Gaara, lo siento yo… – fue cortado de golpe por el aguamarina.

- Tus disculpas no me sirven – pronunció para verlo a los ojos, Naruto notó la desilusión en estos.

- Pe-pero Gaara… – nuevamente el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme… ¡déjame en paz! – gritó enfurecido.

- ¡POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS Y ME ESCUCHAS DE UNA VEZ! – gritó con frustración ¿acaso nadie quería escucharlo? – ¡HINATA NO ES QUIEN TÚ CREES!, ella hace todo esto porque... no quiere sufrir por ti – manifestó suavizando el tono. Gaara se quedó mudo de la sorpresa.

- Ella no olvida… jamás olvidaría, ella solo lo hace para que no sufras ni tú ni ella – declaró con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? – pronunció con algo de molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque… que se case conmigo será el peor error de su vida y… porque no quiero perder tu amistad… Gaara – aclaró el ojiazul, el pelirrojo suavizo su semblante y suspiró – creo que ahora que lo sabes iras por ella ¿no? – él asintió – pero… – Gaara lo miro arqueando una ceja (inexistente) – no le digas que te he dicho – agregó mientras rascaba su cabeza y reía de forma nerviosa. El joven asintió y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

- _"Lo siento Hinata- chan, pero ambos están sufriendo por esta tontería"_ – pensó mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

**Con Hinata…**

Ya se había puesto su pijama. Se tiró sobre la cama cerró los ojos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a Gaara, pero aun podía sentir aquella calidez de los labios del pelirrojo, ¿por qué tenía que amarlo de esa forma?, era verdad para ella era el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, pero luego de lo ocurrido, en él "algo" había cambiado… sus ojos, ya no tenían el brillo de antaño, esa mirada que tenía cuando trabajaba con él se había apagado… por su culpa, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, había logrado luego de tanto tiempo controlar sus reacciones para con Gaara y eso la había ayudado a alejarlo, pero… entre más se alejaba de su amigo, más le dolía el corazón. Suspiró. Se sentó en la cama pero quedó paralizada de verlo allí.

- Hinata… – habló en un susurró de forma ronca, la muchacha se incorporó de su asombro.

- Ka-Kazekage- s-sama – pronunció con un hilillo de voz – ¿q-qué h-hace u-usted a-quí? – lo interrogó tratando de no tartamudear, se levantó de la cama, pero las piernas le temblaban y eso no era bueno para ella.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas? – articuló acercándosele, mas la ojiperla se deslizó como pudo hasta dar con la puerta (la cual estaba cerrada) – ¿me tienes miedo? – preguntó avanzando hasta ella.

- N-No – respondió un tanto nerviosa – pe-pero si n-no se v-va… – el joven sonrió de manera sensual, la estaba acorralando y ella no se había percatado.

- Si no me voy ¿qué harás? – la desafió acercándosele aun más, Hinata estaba en una mala situación, sin quererlo le había dado la oportunidad a Gaara de acorralarla, se maldijo mentalmente.

- Gritaré – habló decidida y desafiante, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

- Inténtalo… Hina- chan – la provocó en su juego, ya no tenía salida, la pared y su cuerpo le impedían escapar.

La ojiperla abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar, pero el Sabaku no fue más rápido y su grito quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando él la besó. Luchó para liberarse, pero no podía Gaara la sujetaba con posesión de la cintura, mientras las manos de ella golpeaban el pecho de él. Le había ganado, tanto lo había alejado y ahora lo tenía tan cerca. Besándola. Dejó de protestar y correspondió al beso, el pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros, agradecía que su demonio no estuviera fastidiándolo.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

Perdón, perdón, sé que es poco, pero agradezco su paciencia, salí de vacaciones (de invierno). Lo cual es bueno ya que estaré concentrada en escribir y siii he terminado este capítulo n.n. En el próximo capítulo viene Lemon ;) **¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Hinata podrá ser feliz con Gaara? Y ¿Qué pasará con la boda de Hinata y Naruto? y lo más importante****¿****por qué las vacaciones son tan cortas****?****xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo.**

**Gaara:** ¿qué haces sentada allí a estas horas? - menciona con falso fastidio.

**Uzumaki zoe:** escribo ¿tú que creías? ¬¬ – comento sarcástica.

**Gaara: **pensé que solo calentabas el asiento – se encoje de hombros.

**Uzumaki zoe: **jaja mira tú que chistoso ¬¬

**Gaara: **yo siempre – aires de grandeza

**Uzumaki zoe: **si, si, lo siento… SR. "chistoso" – sarcástica.

**Gaara: **disculpas aceptadas – en eso llega Hinata.

**Hinata:** Zoe- chan, Gaara- kun no… – la interrumpo

**Uzumaki zoe:** yo no peleo con Gaara, él pelea conmigo – ojitos, Gaara me mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Gaara: **yo no peleo con mocosas – menciona serio y se cruza de brazos.

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡¿a quién le dices mocosa? ¡Oligofrénico*! – hablo enojada.

**Gaara: **·_·U y eso ¿qué es? – me mira confundido yo le saco la lengua

**Hinata:** suspira.

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno, bueno ya no digo más ¿nos despedimos? – los interrogo.

**Gaara y Hinata: **bien – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **bueno seráhasta un próximo capítulo de "Remember me", Nos vemos – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta luego, no dejen de leer y dejar review, por cierto ya estamos llegando al FINAL uuuu, unos dos o tres capis más. Bueno se me cuidan. adiosito.

* oligofrénico = idiota xD

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n

**Adiosito**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

**Este capítulo contiene LEMON **

**N/A: **_Capítulo songfic: "Te amaré"- Mario Guerrero. _

*** ****Remember**** Me ***

**¨¨¨Capítulo Dieciséis – El primero en todo ¨¨¨**

Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, el pelirrojo observó a Hinata, quien desvió la mirada avergonzada y con un terrible sonrojo, el joven se movió e hizo unos sellos, la arena que cubría su cuerpo descendió por éste para terminar en la tinaja, soltó las correas que ataban ésta a su espalda y la acomodó a un lado de Hinata, ésta lo miró confundida.

- Gaara- kun q-que ha… – los labios del aguamarina la callaron, la besó con más… pasión.

Movido por un impulso hizo que la chica caminara hasta topar el borde de su cama, sintió curiosidad por descubrirla, entonces paseó sus manos por debajo de la tela de la parte superior del pijama de la peliazul (una camisola corta) rozando su suave piel. Se sintió en el cielo. La ojiperla por su parte desordenaba los cabellos del muchacho y un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando Gaara la acarició.

_No existe en la tierra algo semejante_

_nada se compara a un beso tuyo_

_hacerme capaz de sentir mi sangre_

_hacerme sentir que soy de carne._

Sin embargo se sorprendió y ruborizó más, cuando notó que el pelirrojo la despojaba de aquella prenda y comenzaba a bajar besando desde su mentón, su cuello, pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar su vientre. Los suspiros y caricias que ella le regalaba lo incitaban a más, entonces lamió el camino de regreso hasta la boca de la joven. Ella, aunque avergonzada hizo lo mismo, quitándole las prendas que cubrían el bien formado torso del pelirrojo, besó y lamió cada parte de éste, haciendo que el aguamarina gruñera ante la sensación tan placentera.

Una vez más sus bocas se unieron y sus lenguas se peleaban por el poder, mientras sus manos palpaban la piel inexplorada del contrario, Gaara tomó una de las piernas de la Hyuuga y la acarició, mientras la recostaba en la cama. El Sabaku no se apoyó con su brazo dejándolo a un lado de la cabeza de Hinata, evitando así que su peso cayera sobre ella. Se miraron a los ojos y una de las manos del chico bajó hasta dar con los shorts y la ropa interior de la ojiperla, mientras que sus labios besaban, mordían y succionaban los senos de la joven, quien arqueó su espalda y se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir del placer que experimentaba.

_No existen fronteras que me detengan_

_ni un centenar de hombres pueden con esta fuerza_

_lo que llevo aquí dentro es mi verdad_

_nada en este mundo te puede cambiar._

Le quitó las prendas, las cuales cayeron al suelo, se levantó un poco para contemplarla, quedando de rodillas frente a ella. ¡Dios! Se veía tan hermosa, su respiración agitada hacía que sus pechos subieran y bajaran al ritmo de ésta, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos lo miraban interrogantes, dándole un toque de inocencia, la imagen se le antojó eróticamente perfecta. Trató de abrir la boca, para decirle algo a Gaara, pero éste la besó.

- Eres… tan hermosa – pronunció con tono más ronco, cortando el beso.

A la ojiperlada le encantó escucharlo así, le resultaba tan excitante. Se sonrojó ante su pensamiento. De pronto sintió las manos del aguamarina que recorrían con avidez su cuerpo, y ella le respondía acariciando la ancha espalda y besando el cuello masculino, haciéndolo gruñir. Tímidamente sus manos descendieron hasta dar con los pantalones del Sabaku no se sorprendió, sin embargo dejó que le quitara la ropa, dejándolo solo en bóxer, notando su excitación.

_Y voy contigo a donde me quieras llevar_

_voy contigo no temo si tu vas _

_Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare_

_deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos_

_te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare_

_te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy_

_junto a ti._

Los besos y caricias continuaron, haciéndose cada vez más vehementes. Repentinamente un extraño calor se apoderó de su ser, no evitó arquearse y soltar un sonoro gemido, cuando el pelirrojo con sus dedos rozó sin querer su sexo. Para Gaara aquel sonido fue música celestial e incitado por el mismo repitió el movimiento, ésta vez introduciendo dos de sus dedos, notando la calidez y humedad de aquella zona, causada por… _él_. La Hyuuga movió sus caderas al ritmo que esos dedos le imponían, solo con ese estímulo la llevó a la gloria –o mejor dicho– al orgasmo.

- ¡Gaa… ra! – gimió sin poder evitarlo. El pelirrojo le sonrió de forma sensual.

- Me encanta escucharte así… Hinata – le susurró roncamente al oído. Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

Escuchar su nombre así la hizo desinhibiese, sus manos bajaron hasta dar con la ropa interior del muchacho, la cual bajó por completo. Observó el miembro erguido del pelirrojo y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, si eso era humanamente posible. Lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos, acariciándolo de arriba abajo y viceversa, describiendo círculos en su punta. Gaara que devoraba el cuello de la Hyuuga, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, cuando una sensación agradable le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Suspiró y gimió.

- Hi- Hinata – gruñó el aguamarina, la peliazul suspiró en su oído.

Retiró las manos de la ojiperla de su sexo y las elevó sobre la cabeza de ésta sujetándolas por las muñecas. La besó en la boca, para luego morder y besar su cuello… _excitándola_. Su mano siguió sujetando sus muñecas, mientras bajaba al paraíso que eran esos pechos, los masajeó, lamió, besó y succionó los botones rozados, en tanto la peliazul se retorcía por aquel deleite que eran las atenciones del pelirrojo.

_Eres tú lo que quiero cada día_

_si te sueltas de mi mano creo que moriría_

_juro que por siempre cuidare por ti_

_me muero si te pierdo, si me alejan de ti_

El deseo y hambre por ella pudo más, abrió las piernas de la joven y se posicionó entre ellas listo para poseerla, Hinata lo miró con una mezcla de amor, ternura y lujuria. Y mirándola a los ojos la penetró lentamente. Sintió como las uñas de la chica se clavaban en su espalda y como un gemido de dolor se ahogó en la garganta femenina, cuando percibió que una fina barrera se rompía en el interior de la intimidad de la muchacha.

Se aterró cuando la miró y vio que la joven de cabellos azulados estaba llorando. Se detuvo en seco, la había dañado y eso era lo último que quería hacer, intentó abandonar aquella candente cavidad, pero la ojiperla se lo impidió enredando sus piernas a la cintura del aguamarina.

- Te he lastimado – afirmó él con preocupación, sujetado por sus brazos que estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de la Hyuuga.

- N-no… – el Sabaku no la miró confundido y meditabundo – e-es n-normal – le aseguró con voz tierna y sonriéndole.

- ¿Estás segura? – la interrogó intranquilo, ella lo miró y sonrió con dulzura.

- Si… no t-te p-preocupes – habló en un susurro para luego besarlo dándole a entender que estaba bien – a-además e-es m-mi… p-primera v-vez – murmuró, desvió la mirada completamente sonrojada y miró hacia algún lugar de su habitación.

_Y voy contigo a donde me quieras llevar_

_voy contigo no temo si tu vas_

_Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare_

_deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos_

_te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare_

_te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy_

_junto a ti._

Esa fue toda la explicación que Gaara necesitó, tomó el mentón de la peliazul y la obligó a mirarlo, y atrapó sus finos labios con los propios, en un beso tierno que se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado. Hinata movió sus caderas indicando así que podía continuar, él lo comprendió y comenzó un vaivén suave e inexperto. Ambos cuerpos vibraron a causa del placer y excitación, era inverosímil todo aquello que sentían, más aun el hambre que los dominaba. El sabor y olor de la piel del otro los embriagaba, los jadeos se volvieron constantes, las respiraciones entrecortadas, el sudor que incrementaba debido a que las envestidas se hacían más rápidas, más salvajes, los gritos eran ahogados por sus besos. La Hyuuga cerró los ojos arqueándose y mordió el hombro del pelirrojo en un intento de callar un grito, él gruño ante el gesto, lo encontró demasiado sensual y excitante.

Invirtieron posiciones quedando ella sobre el Sabaku no, el cual se recostó para besar el vientre femenino y los redondos senos que lo provocaban, las manos de la ojiperla se enredaron al cuello del chico y subieron para desordenar los sedosos cabellos color fuego, mientras que las de él se paseaban sin pudor alguno por los tobillos, las piernas, los muslos, deteniéndose en las caderas, ayudándola así a profundizar más hondo… más profundo. Llenándolos de éxtasis a ambos.

- ¡Gaara!, ¡Hinata! – clamaron al unísono sus nombres.

_Y voy contigo a donde me quieras llevar_

_voy contigo no temo si tu vas_

_Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare_

_deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos_

_te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare_

_te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy_

_junto a ti._

El pelirrojo volvió a dejarla bajo su cuerpo, inundó la boca de la mujer con su lengua y la de ella respondió casi al instante, sus cuerpos se movían con un frenesí inimaginable, mientras que sus nombres resonaban una y otra vez, en gemidos que no eran reprimidos y las peticiones por aumentar la fricción eran complacidas. Sus manos ávidas se acariciaban con una habilidad sublime, instigados a grabar el cuerpo del otro en sus memorias.

- H-Hinata… eres tan… sensual, perfecta y… deliciosa – mencionó mordiendo el hombro de la peliazul, marcándola y seguido escucho un gemido de ella.

- Mmmm…¡Gaara! Aaahh – gimió ante el espasmo que la recorrió por completa.

El clímax los alcanzó, haciendo que el aguamarina derramara su esencia dentro de aquella cavidad tan estrecha. Él se quedó sobre la ojiazul, sin abandonar su interior, se miraron a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra. Hinata acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos el Kanji "amor" de Gaara, mientras el muchacho suspiraba ante la caricia. _"El contacto humano se siente tan bien"_ – pensó, a lo que su demonio lo apoyó con un gruñido.

- Eres _MÍA_ Hinata Hyuuga – habló con esa voz ronca tan penetrante, mientras sujetaba las manos de la chica y las besaba.

- S-Siempre l-lo h-he s-sido – confesó ella ruborizándose por aquellas palabras.

_junto a ti_

Gaara le sonrió de medio lado, ¡Dios! Se veía tan lindo, hermoso, sensual y muchas otras palabras, cuando sonreía de esa forma. Aunque si lo pensaba bien su frase era cierta. Su corazón y alma le pertenecían al Sabaku no y ahora también su cuerpo, él había sido el primero en todo para ella; Su primer amigo, su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera vez. Y al joven le ocurría lo mismo con la muchacha, jamás se había fijado en nadie y más aun cuando perdió la memoria _Hinata_ lo había logrado enamorar, como si ellos hubiesen nacido para estar juntos... para pertenecerse.

- No te cases con Naruto – articuló cambiando el semblante a uno de suplica.

- Etto… son ordenes del clan y del… consejo – formuló con un hilillo de voz apartando su vista de esos orbes aguamarina.

- Yo pue… – sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

- Ai shiteru, G-Gaara- kun – pronunció dulcemente antes de caer dormida.

- Ai shiteru… Hina- chan – respondió el pelirrojo besándola en los labios.

Se salió muy a su pesar de la intimidad de la joven y se tendió a su lado atrayéndola hacia él, a pesar de que había abandonado su cuerpo aun seguían siendo uno, o por lo menos Gaara lo sentía así y Shukaku lo respaldaba. Sus manos aun rozaban la piel femenina, como auto-convenciéndose de que ella estaba ahí, que era real, que era… _suya_.

Su demonio habló de pronto ante la notable preocupación del pelirrojo.

- ¡**Ella es nuestra!, siempre lo ha sido… ¡Hinata lo ha dicho! **– protestó el mapache.

- _"lo sé, pero…"_ – antes de que pudiese agregar algo más el animal lo cortó de golpe.

**- La hemos marcado… y ella a nosotros **– ante las palabras del demonio el joven acarició la marca que dejó en el lado izquierdo del cuello de la mujer, para luego rozar el propio (donde Hinata lo mordió).

No pudo contradecir a su huésped, tenía toda la razón. Ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír, era irónico la mejor parte del tiempo él tenía la razón y Shukaku perdía, pero con la ojiperla era al revés.

- **¿Por qué sonríes?** – lo interrogó extrañado.

- _"Porque cuando se trata de Hinata, tú llevas la de ganar"_ – el demonio se golpeó a sí mismo Gaara estaba ¿halagándolo?.

Se quedó tan asombrado que fue incapaz de seguir la conversación, era verdad que la Hyuuga lo cambiaba, pero que ella provocara que el pelirrojo lo adulara, lo desequilibraba un poco. _"No permitiré que me separen de ti de nuevo… Hina-chan"_– y con ese pensamiento, por primera vez en su vida pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Los hermanos del Sabaku no se encontraban en el dormitorio asignado al Kazekage. Temari se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana del lugar, meneando el pie a causa del nerviosismo, en tanto Kankuro estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando a su seria hermana.

- ¡¿Donde se metió? – expresó con molestia la de coletas.

- Tranquila Temari… tú sabes que Gaara últimamente no ha estado de las mil maravillas que digamos – comentó el marionetista con semblante serio, pero con la preocupación en su ojos.

- ¡Por eso mismo!, ¡¿Qué tal si hace una locura? – mencionó al borde de la histeria la ojiverde.

- Aunque quisiera… sabes que la arena lo protege – aclaró el joven de cabellos oscuros.

- Y… si ¡¿le ha hecho algo a Naruto o... a Hinata? – articuló más preocupada ante lo último, Kankuro negó con la cabeza.

- Temari, Temari, no dormir te ha alterado un poco, ¿por qué no te relajas? – sugirió su hermano a lo que ella le miró incrédula.

- ¿Relajarme? – interrogó empequeñeciendo los ojos – ¡¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? – soltó entre molesta y preocupada, el espectador dio un respingo producto del susto que le dio.

- Gaara ya no es un niño, él sabe cuidarse solo, siempre ha sido así – hizo una pausas – además no creo que dañe a Naruto, mucho menos a Hinata – pronunció al moreno levantándose, la miró fijamente, tomándola por los hombros.

- Pe-pero… – cualquier excusa que la chica tuviera quedó en su boca cuando la puerta sonó.

- ¿Gaara estás ahí? – interrogó una voz masculina que ambos conocían perfectamente.

- ¿Naruto tú qué haces aquí? – dijo desconcertada la de cuatro coletas.

- Vine a ver si Gaara se encontraba aquí – explicó el ojiazul parpadeando sorprendido.

- No aquí no ha venido desde ayer en la tarde – esclareció el marionetista.

_- "Desde ayer en la tarde"_ – resonó en la mente del Uzumaki, mientras una sonrisa zorruda adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te ha picado? – habló la mujer arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- Ninguno, solo que… no deberían preocuparse tanto jejejejejeje – comentó divertido Naruto.

- Hinata – formularon al unísono mirándose, el rubio asintió feliz. Ambos hermanos sonrieron.

**Con Hinata…**

Perezosamente se despertó… estirándose, aunque sentía que algo le faltaba a su lado, una presencia, un cuerpo, una persona… _Gaara_. Suspiró, se había despertado sola, él se había ido y ahora le quedaba la preocupación de que a la mañana siguiente se llevaría a cabo su boda con el Uzumaki.

- Gaara- kun – murmuró para sí misma, con la mirada fija en el suelo y con tristeza.

Se envolvió en la blanca sábana para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba una ducha tibia. Abrió la puerta de éste y se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

- Ga-Gaara-…kun – dijo con un hilillo de voz, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante la sensual imagen.

El pelirrojo se encontraba de pie con una toalla enrollada a la cintura, el cuerpo empapado por el agua y sus cabellos igual de mojados, la miró de forma penetrante, provocando que a la Hyuuga una corriente le recorriera la columna.

- Lo- lo s-siento… y-yo etto… – pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

Eel aguamarina se apoderó de sus labios, aquellos que le pertenecían y ella tímidamente colocó sus manos en el pecho del chico, sintiendo la humedad de su cuerpo y la calidez del mismo.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA, agradezco su paciencia (han tenido mucha) he terminado este capítulo con Lemon ¿Qué les pareció? (cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que se les ocurra =D) n.n. **¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Gaara interferirá en la boda de Hinata? Y ¿podrán al fin ser felices? y lo más importante****¿****por qué siempre decimos "porque si"****?****xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo que la historia ya está por finalizar U.U.**

**Gaara:** ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunta serió.

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¿qué haces aquí? ¬¬ – comento "algo" molesta.

**Gaara: **solo pasaba por aquí – sin expresión alguna.

**Uzumaki zoe: **siii seguro solo "pasabas por aquí" ¬¬

**Gaara: **está bien – _"lo dira, lo dira"_ – solo caminaba por aquí

**Uzumaki zoe: **_-_ – caída – "chistosito" ¬¬ – sarcástica.

**Gaara: **eres una torpe, ¿para qué te caes? – comenta de brazos cruzados.

**Uzumaki zoe:** yo no me caigo, solo estoy viendo las cosas desde otro ángulo – Gaara con una gotita en la cabeza

**Hinata:** Zoe- chan ¿te caíste? – ¿no es tierna? =D

**Gaara: **no se cayó, "ve las cosas desde otro ángulo" – repite poniendo énfasis a mis palabras.

**Hinata: **¡oh!... ya veo – sus manos están en su pecho.

**Uzumaki zoe: **Y hablando de ángulos… ustedes sí que ven las cosas desde varios "ángulos" ¬¬ – Hinata se sonroja.

**Hinata:** ¿d-de q-que… ha-hablas Z-Zoe- chan? – sonrojo y nerviosismo al máximo

**Gaara: **Hinata- chan solo ignórala – me mira con fastidio, yo me encojo de hombros – ella es loca ¬¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **yo no soy loca… solo soy una persona "no inteligente" – aclaro de brazos cruzados

**Gaara y Hinata: **·_·U – es lo mismo, ya despídete aburres – comenta el pelirrojo.

**Uzumaki zoe: **Como usted diga "voz ronca de la razón" – ¿nos despedimos? – los interrogo.

**Gaara y Hinata: **bien – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **bueno seráhasta un próximo capítulo de "Remember me", Nos vemos – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta luego, no dejen de leer y dejar review, ya estamos llegando al FINAL uuuu, unos capis más y sería U.U. Bueno se me cuidan. adiosito.

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n

**Adiosito**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todas/os los que leen mis historias, seguiré con otros fics, pero tengo que sacarme esta idea de la ¡cabezaaaaa! O si no me volver loca ¡de veras!

Bueno es un GaaHina, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, perdón yo _no_ duermo _**pienso con los ojos cerrados**_^-^, y en eso se me ocurrió esta historia.

Espero que les guste n.n

Aclaración: los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto **(pero pronto serán míos buajajajaja xD)

*** Remember**** Me ***

**¨¨¨Capítulo Diecisiete – Defendiéndote ¨¨¨**

Hinata se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga, recordando lo que había ocurrido con Gaara hacía unas horas atrás, se sonrojó ante el hecho y es que el pelirrojo era una caja de sorpresas. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre.

- Hinata – la llamó severamente, ella se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Pasa a-algo m-malo o-otou-san? – habló procurando no tartamudear, mas a penas lo logró.

- Necesito que hablemos – articuló serio – vamos adentro – añadió dándose media vuelta para que ella lo siguiera al lugar.

Una vez estando a solas en la oficina de su padre, ambos tomaron asiento, el Hyuuga suspiró, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero a pesar de lo que dijese el consejo, Hiashi amaba a su hija, claro que no lo demostraba, sin embargo así era y no quería que su Hinata cometiera un error, no quería que se sometiera por obligación del clan a un matrimonio arreglado, menos después de lo que Naruto y sus amigos le habían dicho.

**¨¨¨ Flash Back¨¨¨**

Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado a la mansión Hyuuga muy temprano, el rubio exigió hablar a solas con el líder del clan, a lo qué este acepto gratamente, sin embargo desconocía el asunto importante del cual el Uzumaki quería hablarle.

- Bueno y ¿de qué quería hablarme el futuro Hokage? – mencionó sentándose e invitando a ambos chicos a hacer lo mismo.

- Bueno se trata de la boda – comentó el ojiazul, el Hyuuga hizo un ademán para que el Uzumaki continuara – sucede que… – hizo una pausa – hay que cancelarla – dijo por fin con gran esfuerzo.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! – se negó rotundamente el hombre cerrando los puños furioso.

- ¡¿Por qué no? – reclamó el rubio mirándolo desafiante y a punto de contarle todo si no se negaba a cancelar el dichoso matrimonio.

- Porque el consejo así lo decidió y si quieres convertirte en el futuro Hokage tendrás que hacerlo – formuló desafiante y autoritario el mayor, Sasuke frunció el ceño y el rubio se molestó.

- ¡Al diablo con el bendito puesto de Hokage!, no quiero serlo si se me obliga a hacer algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo – aclaro con enojo Naruto, Hiashi lo miró desafiante y se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – lo persuadió el hombre, el pelinegro se retractó de hablar, el rubio le había prometido resolver el asunto y lo dejaría continuar.

- Porque… porque, yo no amo a su hija, y jamás la amaré – hizo una pausa y miro al Uchiha – eso es debido a que… ¡estoy enamorado de Sasuke! – confesó tomando la mano del mencionado. El Hyuuga no lo podida creer.

- Pero ¿Qué estupidez es esa?, venir aquí a decirme tamaña mentira – articuló ofendido Hiashi, quien volvió a tomar asiento.

- ¡NO ES NINGUNA MENTIRA!, lo que he dicho es verdad y no me importa lo que diga usted o el consejo de esto, tampoco me importa lo que opinen los demás, ¡yo quiero ser feliz al lado de Sasuke! – explicó seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió bien al confesar lo que sentía por el Uchiha.

Después de aquella declaración a Hiashi no le quedó dudas de que debía creer lo que escuchaba, Naruto no dijo nada más y se retiró junto con el pelinegro. Ambos esperaban que el hombre cambiara de parecer y dejara a la ojiperla elegir a su futuro esposo.

**¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨**

Hiashi volvió a un suspirar, como si estuviera agotado, Hinata lo miraba expectante, su padre actuaba algo extraño ese día, ¿sería acaso porque estaba a punto de casarse?

- Hija, yo... – hizo una pausa – quería hablarte de tu boda – dijo al fin después de ese silencio.

- E-eso ya está decidido – formuló la chica con melancolía, bajando la mirada, su padre la observó meditabundo.

- No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres – soltó de golpe, la peliazul dudó de lo que había escuchado y levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué otou-san? – lo interrogó con una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre.

- Casarte con Naruto – la muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, mas su progenitor se lo impidió – sé que he sido estricto contigo y que has tenido que soportar mis caprichos y los del clan, también has tenido la carga de hacer los roles de madre y hermana con Hanabi, pero esta vez… y después de pensarlo mucho, quiero que tomes tu propia decisión, aunque el consejo y Tsunade se enfaden, no importa, sólo deseo que seas feliz con quien tu elijas – manifestó el mayor con tranquilidad y seriedad, Hinata lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias padre – articuló con alegría, su padre le sonrió para luego retirarse del lugar.

**Con Gaara…**

Estaba recostado en el tronco de un gran árbol, recordando lo vivido con su amada, aun podía sentir lo cálido de sus labios, la suavidad y dulzura de su blanca piel. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de cierta persona en el lugar.

- Vaya, vaya Sabaku no Gaara – habló una voz femenina, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – la interrogó con despreocupación el aguamarina, ella se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Cómo preguntas algo así?, ¿te parece poco desaparecer por ahí sin decir nada?, ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADA! – articuló regañándolo – pero si estas así de tranquilo es porque las cosas con Hinata se solucionaron – esa era la Temari que él conocía tan dramática y asertiva a la vez.

El joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente y abrió los ojos, su hermana sonreía abiertamente dándole a entender que se sentía feliz por él.

- Temari no te puedo dejar sola un segundo porque arrancas como una loca – comentó Kankuro a lo que la mencionada lo vio con una mirada asesina, lista para mandarlo a volar con su abanico.

- ¿Decías? – pronunció amenazando a su hermano, este rio nerviosamente.

- Digo que me parece bien que te preocupes por Gaara – se corrigió, ante esto la mujer guardo su arma y el moreno suspiro aliviado.

**Horas más tarde…**

Hiashi Hyuuga había convocado una reunión con el consejo, aquel que había elegido a Hinata para ser la esposa del futuro Hokage, sabía muy bien que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él jamás se había retractado en sus acciones, pero esta vez se trataba de Hinata, de su hija.

- No te molestes en dar detalles de lo que has venido a decir, lo sabemos muy bien – habló uno de los ancianos el cual a la vista estaba enfadado.

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo usted? – preguntó respetuosamente el mayor.

- Porque es lo mismo que nos ha venido a decir Uzumaki Naruto – articuló mirando al Hyuuga con severidad, éste le sostuvo la mirada.

- Ese mocoso insolente – comentó otro hombre de cabellos blancos refiriéndose al Uzumaki.

- Ha venido aquí a insultarnos, a decir una sarta de estupideces… - en ese momento se escuchó la puerta y entro una mujer de cabellos rubios, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- No han sido estupideces las que Naruto ha dicho, él sólo expresó lo que piensa de todo esto y también les dejó en claro lo que siente por Sasuke Uchiha, lo que éste chico hizo, nadie lo haría, nadie desafiaría al consejo, ni rechazaría el puesto de Hokage por la persona que ama, pero Naruto lo hizo y eso es lo que a ustedes les molesta – manifestó con enojo la rubia de coletas en defensa del joven.

- ¿Ahora usted Tsunade- sama?, lo que faltaba – expresó molesto un tercer anciano de ojos café.

- Hokage- sama – pronunció Hiashi para luego inclinarse, pero la mujer hizo un ademán para que no lo hiciera.

- Señores del consejo, no he venido aquí a pelear con ustedes, he venido a defender a dos jóvenes que no tienen por qué cometer una locura, tampoco pueden poner reglas, ¿Qué es eso de casarse para ser líder?, ¡al diablo!, Naruto ha demostrado a través de años que es digno y merecedor del puesto, con o sin el permiso del consejo – dijo Tsunade con convicción, a lo que el hombre a su lado decidió interceder.

- Lo que Tsunade- sama dice es cierto, yo no dejare que traten a mi hija como un maniquí, no permitiré que sea infeliz por el resto de su vida, ella se merece algo mejor, Naruto también y no dejaré que hagan esto a beneficio de ustedes – expresó el Hyuuga sintiéndose orgulloso de defender a su primogénita.

Los ancianos estaban ofendidos y molestos, nunca los habían tratado de esa manera, primero el ojiazul los había desafiado y ahora la Hokage y el líder del clan más importante de Konoha también, iban a tomar serias medidas, aunque en el fondo sabían que el Uzumaki era el mejor candidato el puesto.

**Con Naruto…**

Llevaba un buen rato buscando a Gaara y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, necesitaba hablarle sobre la situación con los ancianos del consejo, tenían que hacer algo no podían dejar las así. De pronto divisó tres figuras a lo lejos, corrió hasta éstas, efectivamente se trataba de ellos.

- ¡Gaara!, ¡Gaara, hay que hacer algo, tenemos que hacer algo! – manifestó mientras se acercaba más al chico y sus hermanos, estos lo miraron con confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – lo interrogó el aguamarina cuando el rubio se detuvo.

- Los… del consejo… no entienden… - dijo jadeando, recupero un poco el aire y continúo – les explique de mi situación el porqué no me puedo casar con Hinata – se sonrojó – y no lo entendieron, así que los mande al carajo – agregó frunciendo el ceño, en verdad lo habían sacado de quicio.

- Y ¿qué pasará con tu sueño de ser Hokage? – preguntó severamente el menor de los Sabaku no, cruzándose de brazos.

- De nada servirá serlo si para eso me tengo que ser obligado a casarme, ¡AL DIABLO! – articuló enfadado por la situación, el pelirrojo movió su cabeza dando a entender que el Uzumaki tenía razón.

- Vaya jamás pensé que rechazarías el puesto de Hokage Naruto – comento sorprendido el moreno, Temari lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Kankuro baka! – lo regañó la rubia, el ojiazul soltó una carcajada por la situación – él tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, yo también haría lo mismo – argumentó con orgullo por el rubio.

**¨¨¨Continuará¨¨¨**

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, agradezco la paciencia que han tenido, es que mi imaginación no estaba del todo bn, pero por lo menos ya termine el capi algo corto pero lo compensaré en el final ¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya agradado y ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que se les ocurra lo aceptaré con gusto =D n.n. **¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Podrán hacer que las cosas con el consejo no empeoren? Y ¿Naruto al fin será Hokage? y lo más importante****¿****sabían que elevador en árabe se dice ali ba va y abajo también? ****xD.** **Bueno tienen que seguir leyendo que la historia que ya en el próximo capi termina ¡siii después de tanto llega al final! T_T**

**Gaara:** ¿Apareciste? – pregunta serio.

**Uzumaki zoe:** Ni que fuera fantasma ¬¬ – comento sarcástica – buuu – bromeo

**Gaara: **jaja que graciosa ¬¬ – responde con ironía.

**Uzumaki zoe: **si, graciosa es mi segundo nombre, me lo puso mi mamá =D – comento con alegría

**Gaara: **Pues tu madre tiene mal gusto – comenta.

**Uzumaki zoe: **Oye no te burles de mi madre ¬¬ - alego ofendida

**Gaara: **Para lo que me importa – se encoje de hombros.

**Uzumaki zoe:** Eres un malvado, no tienes corazón, ni sentimientos – pienso – pero si una voz muy ronca =D

**Gaara: **¿Te mofaras de mi voz? ¬¬ - pregunta molesto

**Uzumaki zoe:** No, de ella no, pobrecita tener que aguantar a un dueño sin sentido del humor – comento inocente.

**Hinata:** (llega de improvisto) Zoe- chan ¡volviste! – me abraza.

**Uzumaki zoe: **Siii, ¿es bueno verdad? – ella asiente.

**Gaara: **Para mí no – comenta desviando la mirada

**Uzumaki zoe: **Ay Gaara, ya admítelo, si me extrañaste ¿verdad? – hago ojitos

**Gaara: **mmm… - _"lo va a admitir (ojos de ilusión)"_ – No, la verdad que no – lloro por dentro

**Uzumaki zoe: **Eres malo destrozaste mi dulce corazón, sin piedad alguna T_T – Hinata me consuela

**Gaara: **no conozco esa palabra – niega con la cabeza.

**Uzumaki zoe: **Yte burlas de mi, mejor nos despedimos (snif snif*)

**Hinata:** Pero no llores Zoe-chan – se entristece

**Uzumaki zoe: **Esta bien – con ánimos

**Gaara: **gotita estilo anime

**Uzumaki zoe, Hinata y Gaara: **bueno seráhasta un próximo capítulo de "Remember me", Nos vemos – al unísono

**Uzumaki zoe:** hasta luego, no dejen de leer y dejar review, el próximo capítulo será el FINAL. Adiosito

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews lo aprecio mucho… **cariños a:** los que dejan reviews, los que leen mi historia, los que soportan que Gaara se burle de mí, los que agregan a favoritos mi historia, etc. Bueno espero que les haya agradado la historia y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n

**Adiosito**


	18. Nota de la Autora

N/A: Hola a TODOS mis queridísimos lectores, bien si lo sé, están enfadados conmigo y los entiendo hace ya rato que no actualizo mis fics, pero tengo razones: el instituto, es mi último año, por eso las materias y exámenes han estado a Full. No he tenido tiempo de escribir nada de nada. Pero ¿Qué creen?

¡SALDRÉ DE VACACIONES, AL FIN! Wiiiii (baile de 5 segundos)

Ahora mi imaginación ha regresado, claro que igual me tardaré en subir capítulos, pero no tanto como antes n.n

Les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por la paciencia que han tenido estos últimos meses, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos son jejejeje, pero me han seguido incondicionalmente y se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Espero que a todos les haya ido bien en su año escolar a los que terminan este mes y si lo están por comenzar ¡el mayor de los éxitos!

Los quiero mis lectoras y lectores ¡cuídense mucho! Que pasen unas hermosas fiestas de fin de año :D

Atte. Uzumaki zoe


End file.
